O Patrocínio do Mal
by Goldfield
Summary: Continuação de Ares 1 Vs. Nemesis. Um grupo terrorista chamado FPA consegue se apoderar do T Virus. Simultaneamente, a pesquisa na qual trabalha Rebecca Chambers ganha um novo patrocinador. Terá ele boas intenções? Ou a ameaça da Umbrella ainda persiste?
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

O Patrocínio do Mal

**A continuação de "Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis"**

Introdução

Em meados de 2004, escrevi minha primeira fanfic, chamada "Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis: A Batalha do Século", um crossover entre uma série de contos de ficção científica escritos por mim, chamada "Projeto Ares", e a saga Resident Evil. Tal história superou todas as minhas expectativas, pois a aceitação por parte de quem leu foi ótima e recebi grande número de elogios. Por isso resolvi escrever uma continuação.

Só para lembrar, esta história se passa numa realidade alternativa da série Resident Evil, com algumas mudanças em relação à trama oficial. Como escrevi "Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis" antes do lançamento do game Resident Evil 4, quando ainda havia apenas rumores sobre o enredo do jogo, nesta minha saga a filha do presidente ("Kate Jackson", ao invés de "Ashley Graham") foi seqüestrada por Albert Wesker ao invés da seita "Los Illuminados", e levada para uma base abandonada da Umbrella na Amazônia, onde ele também mantinha Sherry Birkin como refém. Numa operação arriscada, o vilão é detido por um grupo de ação composto por Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton (única baixa da equipe durante a missão), Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliveira e Leon S. Kennedy, sendo que este último tira a vida de Wesker após intensa batalha num complexo subterrâneo. Pouco tempo depois, toda a verdade sobre a Umbrella é revelada ao mundo pelos ex-membros do S.T.A.R.S. e um misterioso indivíduo conhecido como "Trent" (personagem dos livros de S. D. Perry). Até que, quatro anos depois, em outubro de 2008, os acontecimentos de "Ares-1 Vs. Nemesis" têm início...

Por "O Patrocínio do Mal" ser uma continuação direta da fic anterior (ela começa apenas alguns dias depois do desfecho), a leitura dela é necessária para um melhor entendimento dos acontecimentos desta nova história. Espero que quem tenha lido minha primeira fanfic também aprecie esta, a qual estará centrada nos personagens Rebecca Chambers e Ark Thompson, com trama baseada no filme "A Volta dos Mortos-Vivos", um clássico do gênero "zumbi". Boa leitura!

_You once again entered..._

_the world of survival horror..._

_Good luck!_

Prólogo

**1º de outubro de 2008:** A destruição de Raccoon City devido à epidemia do "T-Virus" completa dez anos. Dia de homenagens no mundo inteiro.

**4 de outubro de 2008:** Uma misteriosa explosão ocorre na Sibéria, não muito longe da cidade de Vladivostok, provocando avalanches na região. Ninguém sai ferido, mas o governo russo promete investigar as causas do incidente.

**16 de outubro de 2008:** O Laboratório Vinnewood, localizado em São Francisco, EUA, anuncia o primeiro protótipo de um medicamento eficaz contra 80 dos tipos de câncer conhecidos. A doutora Rebecca Chambers integra a equipe de pesquisas.

**21 de outubro de 2008:** A promotora Sherry Birkin escapa por pouco de um atentado contra sua vida nas ruas da capital norte-americana. Acredita-se que o mandante tenha sido algum ex-funcionário da Umbrella Inc. prejudicado pela promotora. Tais suspeitas são investigadas pelo FBI.

**23 de outubro de 2008:** É onde começa esta história...

Capítulo 1

Hospital Geral de São Francisco, Califórnia, EUA, 23 de outubro de 2008.

Escuridão. Súbito, a porta do quarto se abre. A pequena Érika oculta a cabeça sob o cobertor da cama. Ela tinha medo de monstros que devoravam criancinhas indefesas, como o bicho-papão. Com tais pensamentos em sua mente, a menina de oito anos de idade viu a luz do quarto se acender com um "click" no interruptor.

Ainda um tanto receosa, Érika tirou a cabeça de baixo do cobertor. Não era um monstro que entrava ali, muito pelo contrário. Era a doutora Chambers, que pedia a todos os pacientes que a chamassem apenas de "Becca". Era um amor de pessoa, como dizia a mãe de Érika, a senhora Rachel Guston. E também bonita. Seus longos cabelos ruivos lhe escorriam até os ombros, e seus olhos eram dos mais bonitos que a menina já vira. Em seus 28 anos de idade, Becca era um colírio para os olhos.

Érika sorriu, enquanto a doutora se aproximava da cama, vestindo jaleco e com aquele aparelho usado para verificar a respiração pendurado no pescoço, do qual a pequena menina não lembrava o nome. Ao vê-la sorrindo, Becca também exibiu os belos dentes brancos, sentando-se na cama. Ela exclamou, sempre simpática:

--- Olá, minha lindinha! Está se sentindo bem hoje?

--- Sim, Becca! – riu Érika. – Minha barriga parou de doer!

--- Oh, que bom! Sabe, quase todas as pessoas passaram por isso que você passou, inclusive eu. Chama-se apendicite.

--- "Apendi" o quê?

--- Apendicite. Mas não se preocupe! Talvez já amanhã você esteja brincando no parque com suas amiguinhas!

--- Seria muito bom! Não agüento mais dormir aqui no hospital...

--- Por que, minha fadinha?

--- É que eu tenho medo de monstros, como o bicho-papão...

Imediatamente Rebecca ficou séria, pois sua mente fora tomada por péssimas lembranças. O sorriso desapareceu de sua face. Érika, sentando-se na cama, perguntou, intrigada:

--- Está tudo bem, Becca?

--- Sim, querida – respondeu a doutora, sorrindo brevemente, enquanto acariciava o rosto da menina com uma das mãos. – Está tudo bem... Mas lembre-se, Érika: na nossa vida, nós devemos sempre enfrentar os nossos medos!

Érika sorriu amavelmente em resposta, mas Rebecca nem percebeu. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

As lembranças daquela noite macabra tomaram de assalto sua mente:

--- Chris! Socorro, Chris!

Rebecca rastejava sentada no chão, seguindo de costas na direção de uma das paredes da biblioteca, enquanto o Hunter caminhava em sua direção. Estava encurralada. Mas uma inesperada e bem-vinda esperança tomou a integrante do Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S. quando ouviu a outra porta da sala se abrindo. Era Chris, ele a salvaria.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia os tiros. Dois, três, e veio em seguida o berro agonizante do monstro. Rebecca se levantou, vendo, ao abrir os olhos, Chris apontando sua Magnum para a criatura morta numa poça de sangue no chão.

Chambers estava envergonhada. Demonstrara mais uma vez que não sabia se defender sozinha. Ela imediatamente saiu por uma das portas, zonza de tanta vergonha e frustração, deixando Chris para trás, antes que pudesse dizer algo, dar-lhe uma bronca. Se ele havia dito alguma coisa, Rebecca não se recordava.

--- Rebecca!

A doutora voltou ao mundo real quando ouviu aquela voz conhecida. Voltando-se para a entrada do quarto, viu a doutora Jane Weston, uma bela morena, de pé olhando para ela, aparentando impaciência.

Antes de levantar da cama, Rebecca virou-se para Érika e disse:

--- Tenho que ir, minha linda... Mas prometo que voltarei amanhã, para lhe dar alta! Não tenha medo de nada, OK?

--- Tudo bem! – sorriu a menina. – Boa noite!

--- Boa noite!

Chambers caminhou na direção do corredor, apagando a luz antes de deixar a sala e fechar a porta. Ela e Jane estavam agora num dos iluminados corredores do quinto andar do hospital. Logo Rebecca perguntou:

--- O que foi?

--- Murray marcou uma "reunião-surpresa" para daqui a meia-hora.

--- Meia-hora? Mas e meus pacientes?

--- Becca, Murray deixou claro que você poderia ser obrigada a renunciar a todos os seus pacientes quando aceitou entrar neste projeto. Você deveria estar se dedicando bem mais à pesquisa!

--- Mas essas pessoas dependem de mim, Jane! Será que você não entende?

--- Você deveria entender que nossa pesquisa pode salvar um número bem maior de vidas, Rebecca...

Rebecca desviou o olhar do rosto da amiga. Primeiramente fitou uma das luzes no teto, depois olhou para o chão e por último sua visão voltou para a face de Weston, que exigia uma atitude a favor do projeto. Infelizmente Chambers teria que optar entre ele e seus pacientes.

--- OK... – suspirou Rebecca, vencida. – Vou pedir para o Kenningan cuidar dos meus pacientes por hoje, enquanto vou averiguar o que o senhor James Murray quer desta vez!

--- É assim que se fala, garota!

As duas caminharam na direção de um elevador e pouco depois partiam de carro pelas ruas de São Francisco. Era quase meia-noite.

O sujeito atendeu ao telefone, tendo pilhas de papéis enormes em sua mesa:

--- Alô?

--- Alô, Ark? Aqui é o Leon!

--- Hei, como vai?

--- Por que você não apareceu no churrasco domingo? Todos compareceram!

--- É que eu ando meio ocupado, Leon... Muito trabalho, você sabe...

--- Eu não sei o que você estava pensando quando aceitou esse emprego! Bem, passe aqui quando for possível. Eu e a Claire queremos te ver!

--- OK. Até mais!

--- Até mais, sobrecarregado!

Ark Thompson desligou o telefone, e voltou a olhar para os documentos empilhados. Desde que ele e os S.T.A.R.S. colocaram um fim na Umbrella, o ex-detetive havia continuado na polícia, mas, cansado de tanta adrenalina e perigos, resolvera tentar algo diferente, mais calmo. Dessa maneira, arranjou um cargo burocrático no Departamento de Polícia de Denver, Colorado. Thompson, porém, já havia se arrependido de sua escolha e agora o trabalho era algo que realmente o estressava, ao invés de lhe deixar tranqüilo, como tanto desejava.

No final do ano sairia de férias e passaria uma temporada na fazenda de Lott e Lily, localizada na Escócia. Quase dez anos após Ark ter salvado os dois irmãos na ilha Sheena, Lott havia se tornado médico e Lily cursava Direito. Finalmente se reencontrariam depois de tanto tempo, e com certeza teriam boas histórias para contar...

Súbito, Ark foi tirado de seus pensamentos por seu chefe, o comissário Peterson. Ele estava de pé na frente da mesa, olhando furiosamente para Thompson por cima dos papéis. Em seguida disse irritado, com um charuto na boca:

--- Mexa-se, Thompson, mexa-se!

Ark voltou a trabalhar, enquanto olhava furiosamente para o superior, que se distanciava de costas. Ele não devia ser muito diferente de Brian Irons, chefe de polícia de Raccoon City que fora comprado pela Umbrella, segundo Leon...

Rebecca e Jane caminhavam apressadas pelos corredores vazios do Laboratório Vinnewood. Qualquer um que visse aquele ambiente à noite dificilmente conseguiria pensar que durante o dia o lugar ficava cheio de pesquisadores.

Após cruzarem um último corredor cheio de entradas lacradas, as duas mulheres pararam na frente de uma porta maior, com um painel eletrônico ao lado. Jane tirou um cartão magnético do jaleco que usava e o inseriu num leitor do painel, fazendo com que a tranca da porta fosse liberada com um som.

--- Vamos! – disse ela, já entrando na sala.

As duas ganharam o cômodo, que era na verdade uma sala de reuniões. Toda vez que Rebecca entrava ali, se lembrava da sala de dados visuais da Mansão Spencer, semelhante em grande parte àquela. No centro havia uma mesa de metal cercada por várias cadeiras, de frente para uma tela numa parede onde eram projetados slides através de uma máquina sobre o móvel. Numa outra parede havia uma prateleira de metal com relatórios, discos de dados, slides, entre outras coisas.

Ao redor da mesa estavam sentados vários homens e mulheres de jaleco, sendo que havia apenas dois lugares vagos, onde Rebecca e Jane deveriam se sentar. As duas, envergonhadas por terem certeza de que estavam atrasadas, ouviram um homem sentado numa das extremidades da mesa perguntar:

--- Agora que nossas últimas convidadas chegaram, podemos começar?

Aquele era James Murray, o homem por trás de tudo aquilo. Quando digo "tudo aquilo", refiro-me a todo o projeto em si, incluindo a pesquisa. Muitas mentes brilhantes trabalhavam com Murray, mas sem ele com certeza não teriam conseguido nada. Ele era um sujeito debochado e muitas vezes irritante, mas todos deveriam reconhecer que, se não contassem com seu talento, talvez o projeto nunca houvesse atingido o ponto em que se encontrava. Além disso, Murray também era dono do laboratório, apesar de depender da ajuda de terceiros para progredir com a pesquisa.

Todos os presentes responderam afirmativamente à pergunta de Murray, balançando a cabeça. Ele então se levantou, com seu ar de superioridade habitual, e ligou o projetor de slides. O símbolo do Laboratório Vinnewood, uma cruz vermelha embaixo de um pinheiro sobre uma folha de louro, surgiu na tela, enquanto Murray dizia, circulando pela sala com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura:

--- Bem, como todos vocês sabem, nossa pesquisa está prestes a ter pleno sucesso. O desenvolvimento de um medicamento eficaz contra o câncer já é praticamente realidade. Retomando a pesquisa do doutor Mário Petroni, do ponto em que foi abandonada, descobrimos que certas ervas da Amazônia, usadas há milhares de anos pelos indígenas em rituais de cura, possuem realmente a capacidade de "curar" as células cancerígenas, fazendo com que o tumor desapareça completamente ou no mínimo se torne benigno. Graças à experiência da senhorita Chambers, importante parte de nossa equipe, descobrimos que um tipo de erva encontrada nas montanhas Arklay, nos arredores de onde um dia foi Raccoon City, possui propriedades bem parecidas com aquelas das plantas estudadas por Petroni na América do Sul. As ervas de Raccoon, de pigmentações verde, azul e vermelha, têm o poder de retardar a infecção do "T-Virus" e até curar envenenamentos. Quando combinadas, tais propriedades tornam-se ainda mais eficazes. Então, a partir de substâncias presentes nas ervas amazônicas e nas de Raccoon, criamos um medicamento em comprimido, útil no combate a quase todos os tipos de câncer: pele, pulmão, estômago, próstata, sangue... Será o fim da quimioterapia e de tratamentos caros e sofridos. Uma verdadeira revolução, senhoras e senhores.

Nesse instante Murray trocou o slide do projetor e surgiu a foto de um senhor de idade na tela.

--- Mas há um problema – continuou James. – Como sabem, nós sempre dependemos de ajuda externa para prosseguir com nosso trabalho. Entre nossos colaboradores, o mais significativo era Elliot Carl Padston, que vocês vêem na tela, um bilionário cuja filha faleceu de leucemia há alguns anos. Infelizmente, semana passada Elliot também veio a falecer e ficamos sem patrocínio algum, comprometendo a pesquisa.

Murray trocou o slide novamente, e a foto de um homem que aparentava ter pouco mais de quarenta anos de vida foi vista pelos presentes.

--- Esse, senhoras e senhores, é Josh Burke. Há alguns meses, esse senhor herdou alguns milhões de dólares devido à morte de seu tio e agora ele será o mais novo patrocinador de nossa pesquisa. Burke é perito em biogenética e deseja acompanhar de perto nosso trabalho, auxiliando-nos no que for possível.

James desligou o projetor de slides.

--- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou um dos pesquisadores.

--- Ah, sim. Amanhã chegará o novo membro de nossa equipe, vindo direto da Universidade de Oxford, Grã-Bretanha. Espero que todos o recepcionem bem. Estão dispensados.

Todos começaram a deixar a sala. Do lado de fora, Rebecca resmungou para Jane:

--- Eu fui tirada do hospital só para o Murray avisar que nosso patrocinador mudou? Pensei que fosse algo de maior importância!

--- Isso é algo de extrema importância, Rebecca! – exclamou Weston, aparentemente irritada. – Sem ajuda, não poderemos mais trabalhar no projeto! Tente entender, querida!

--- Estou começando a achar que estou no lugar errado...

Rebecca começou a andar mais rápido e deixou Jane para trás, atônita. Chambers tinha em mente o rosto do tal Burke. Havia algo de estranho nele, amedrontador. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Rebecca teve um mau pressentimento.

Estavam ali, sentados e mudos, um diante do outro. Após colocar uma das mãos em sua testa por um instante, Bryan ergueu os olhos lentamente, deliciando-se com a visão do belo corpo de sua namorada no sofá logo à frente. Logo fitou o rosto dela, tão atraente e perfeito. Num sorriso, perguntou em voz baixa:

--- Você está bem?

Que pergunta! Era claro que ela não estava bem. Apesar de fisicamente não ter sofrido praticamente nada com o atentado, Sherry Birkin possuía uma grande ferida em sua mente. Dois dias antes ela havia concluído de uma vez por todas que era uma aberração, um maldito experimento, algo inumano, uma "arma bio-orgânica", como diziam os sádicos cientistas da Umbrella. Um ser humano comum não teria resistido àquela explosão. Mas ela sobrevivera...

--- Não se preocupe! – disse Jessen, segurando uma das mãos da promotora. – O agente Adams está trabalhando arduamente para descobrir quem foi o mandante!

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sherry. Ela nunca havia desejado tanto a presença de sua falecida mãe quanto naquele momento. As raras carícias, as canções de ninar ainda mais escassas... Apesar do pouco carinho que Annete havia lhe dado em vida, a jovem desejava com todas as forças amar e ser amada. E sabia muito bem que Bryan era o caminho...

O indivíduo de longos cabelos negros venceu os poucos degraus diante de si, subindo no improvisado palanque situado numa das extremidades da grande caverna subterrânea. Respirando fundo, caminhou até o local em que se encontrava um microfone, olhando para as centenas de homens e mulheres que observavam minuciosamente seus movimentos, sentados em cadeiras dobráveis, todos trajando uniforme militar. Fitando em seguida uma grande e imponente bandeira dos EUA fixada na parede às suas costas, o recém-chegado voltou-se novamente para os espectadores após alguns segundos, saudando-os solenemente:

--- Sejam bem-vindos, jovens revolucionários!

A resposta foi uma longa e respeitosa salva de palmas, que terminou quando o homem no palanque levantou a mão direita num sorriso, provocando silêncio imediato. Logo depois o discursador começou a falar de forma faustosa e influente, fazendo com que suas palavras tocassem em cheio o coração dos presentes:

--- Compatriotas americanos, há anos nós viemos lutando pela soberania de nossa nação no planeta, atrapalhando as ações dos conspiradores de Washington. Esses hipócritas, que se dizem preocupados com o futuro do país, são na verdade democratas impotentes que aprovam todas as medidas inconcebíveis da ONU, as quais visam apenas enfraquecer a Mãe América. O homem que diz ser nosso presidente entregou a essa maléfica instituição as armas nucleares de nossa nação, deixando-a totalmente desguarnecida diante das pretensões mesquinhas e traiçoeiras das demais potências mundiais! É preciso que ajamos, revolucionários! Esses sabotadores que ocuparam o governo dos Estados Unidos devem aprender uma lição, a qual será dada pelos verdadeiros patriotas!

Todos gritaram eufóricos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma grande porta metálica numa das paredes da caverna, à esquerda do palanque, se abria. Surgiram vários revolucionários carregando uma pesada jaula, a qual foi colocada ao lado do discursador. Os espectadores demoraram a perceber que dentro do engradado havia um homem quase nu, corpo coberto de feridas, com vários ossos à mostra. Rodeado de moscas e exalando terrível mau cheiro, o estranho indivíduo agarrava as grades da jaula freneticamente, gemendo e urrando enquanto tentava em vão se libertar.

Fitando o homem enjaulado com grande assombro, a platéia ouviu atentamente a explicação do discursador:

--- Este ser deplorável que se encontra diante de nossos olhos é um agente enviado pelo FBI para investigar nosso movimento! Ele foi desmascarado, aprisionado e sumariamente infectado com nossa mais nova arma biológica, que será usada em nossa próxima ação em nome da Mãe América!

Os espectadores se levantaram das cadeiras e gritaram com intensidade ainda maior, erguendo os braços num gesto de plena empolgação. Enquanto isso, os revolucionários que haviam trazido a jaula pichavam três letras em preto sobre a bandeira dos EUA, sorrindo de orgulho: "FPA". As iniciais de "Frente Patriótica da América".

O discursador fechou os olhos, visualizando tudo em sua mente. Era um plano genial. Rindo, cruzou os braços e continuou ouvindo o som provocado pelos integrantes do movimento, já sentindo o gosto do triunfo. Em breve uma importante metrópole norte-americana se tornaria a mais nova e inescapável Raccoon City...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Na pista da FPA.

O despertador ao lado da cama começou a emitir uma série de incômodos apitos, marcando seis horas da manhã. Uma mão desligou-o rapidamente, enquanto um homem se levantava, sentando-se sobre o colchão. Era Leon S. Kennedy.

Após um demorado bocejo, o agente do governo olhou para Claire, que ainda dormia de forma tranqüila e graciosa. Por sorte todo aquele barulho não a acordara. Sorrindo, Leon se pôs de pé, beijou delicadamente o rosto da esposa e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Sonolento e cansado, o ex-membro da força policial de Raccoon City seguiu até a cozinha da espaçosa casa, onde sem demora tomou uma caneca de café para despertar. Sobre a mesa havia um jornal velho cuja manchete falava do atentado à promotora Sherry Birkin dias antes. Era incrível como o tempo passava tão rápido... Leon lembrava-se nitidamente da terrível noite que vivera em Raccoon, quando Sherry, então uma frágil e assustada garotinha vestindo roupa de marinheiro, vagava desesperada pelos soturnos corredores da delegacia de polícia. A filha dos Birkin era agora uma mulher madura, por sinal bela e astuta, mas de certa forma ainda vulnerável...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Kennedy logo se lembrou que precisava checar sua secretária-eletrônica. Ainda segurando a caneca de café, o marido de Claire Redfield seguiu até a sala da residência, onde o aparelho se encontrava sobre uma mesinha. Depois de mais um bocejo, Leon pressionou um pequeno botão para verificar se possuía recados. A secretária-eletrônica informou:

--- Você tem uma nova mensagem!

O agente do governo pressionou um outro botão, e uma voz masculina começou a falar:

--- Leon, aqui é o Mike. Venha até o escritório esta manhã, parece que temos trabalho. Ah, mande um abraço para a Claire. Até mais!

Kennedy suspirou. Seu serviço o chamava. Após mais um gole de café, o ex-policial voltou ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Mais uma vez o governo lhe incumbiria do trabalho sujo...

Rebecca chegou cedo ao hospital. Como de costume, foi visitar cada um de seus pacientes nos respectivos leitos em que se encontravam. Após distribuir grandes doses de carisma e empatia entre os enfermos, a médica seguiu até a sala de sua amiga, doutora Jane Weston.

--- Bom dia! – saudou Chambers, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

--- E o que tem de bom? – replicou a outra jovem em tom grosseiro.

--- Puxa, o que houve? Para que tanto mau humor?

--- Aquele idiota do Mike rompeu comigo! – exclamou Jane, dando um soco na mesa atrás da qual estava sentada. – Ai, como eu o odeio!

--- Acalme-se! – disse Rebecca, caminhando até uma mesinha num dos cantos do recinto. – O Mike não é o único homem do mundo!

--- Você está certa... – murmurou Weston, alongando-se na cadeira. – Aliás, a que horas chegará aquele novo membro da equipe?

--- O tal britânico? – indagou Chambers, apanhando uma garrafa-térmica e um copo descartável para servir-se de café.

--- Sim, ele mesmo. Estava lendo a ficha do sujeito e vi uma foto dele. Meu Deus, que gato!

--- Sério? – perguntou a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., demonstrando pouco interesse.

--- Pode acreditar! Parece que finalmente encontrei o homem perfeito para mim! Agora as coisas vão mudar na vida de Jane Weston!

--- Você disse a mesma coisa quando conheceu o Mike...

Depois de breve silêncio, as duas doutoras começaram a rir.

Após ter descido por dois elevadores, Leon chegou ao terceiro subsolo do prédio situado no centro de Washington. Ao sair do transporte, o ex-policial de Raccoon City ganhou um corredor cinza bem iluminado onde havia, numa das paredes, uma placa com a inscrição "Subsolo Nº 3: Serviço Secreto, Operações Confidenciais".

Kennedy seguiu em frente, assoviando a música "Not Listening", do Papa Roach, que ele ouvira por acaso no rádio do carro enquanto dirigia até ali e agora não conseguia mais tirar da cabeça. Após mais alguns passos, o agente parou diante de uma porta de tranca eletrônica, na qual inseriu um cartão magnético azul. Depois de exatamente três segundos, o caminho foi liberado com um som mecânico, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz robótica feminina saudava o recém-chegado:

--- Bom dia, senhor Kennedy!

--- Já disse para você não me chamar de senhor, Pink Princess! – riu o marido de Claire Redfield.

--- Minha programação não permite tal informalidade!

"Pink Princess" era o nome do computador que comandava todo o subsolo do prédio. Possuindo software programado a partir da "Red Queen", sistema responsável pela segurança e funcionamento dos antigos laboratórios secretos da Umbrella, era dotado conseqüentemente de avançada inteligência artificial, que lhe permitia inclusive tomar decisões das quais dependiam vidas.

Cruzando a porta, Leon adentrou um pequeno saguão onde, sobre o piso incrivelmente limpo e brilhante, havia o símbolo do Serviço Secreto dos Estados Unidos. Kennedy se dirigiu até um balcão de mármore numa das extremidades do local, atrás do qual se encontrava uma bela jovem de óculos e cabelo preso.

--- Olá, Leon! – sorriu ela. – Vejo que desta vez o tiramos da cama cedo!

--- Há tempos eu não durmo até as nove... – murmurou Leon num bocejo. – Aliás, você precisa re-programar a Pink Princess! Ela me trata como se eu fosse o próprio presidente!

--- E como você gostaria que ela o tratasse? "E aí, cara? Como vai indo?", ou então "Chegou atrasado para a reunião, mané!"?

--- Já seria um começo...

--- Ora, não me faça rir!

--- Pois saiba que é você quem sempre deixa meu dia mais engraçado, Hunnigan!

Dizendo isso, Kennedy se dirigiu até uma porta de vidro, que cruzou após usar novamente seu cartão. Entrou então num corredor repleto de portas, dirigindo-se diretamente até uma quase no final, sobre a qual havia um letreiro aceso onde se lia "Em Reunião". Passando por ela, o ex-policial ganhou finalmente a sala de reuniões.

Todos os agentes da equipe de Leon já se encontravam no recinto, exceto o líder, Gregory Brennan. Aliviado por ter chegado antes do início das instruções, Kennedy sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo e parceiro, Mike Graven.

--- Chegou a tempo, que milagre! – riu ele brevemente.

--- Como se você fosse o "senhor pontualidade"! – replicou Leon em tom irônico. – E então, cadê o Brennan?

--- Dessa vez é ele quem está atrasado... – afirmou Mike olhando para o relógio digital em seu pulso. – Estou louco para saber qual será nossa próxima missão! O que sugere? Traficantes colombianos ou terroristas iranianos?

--- Só sei que tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso...

--- Cara, você me assusta! Falou isso pela última vez quando estava a caminho de Raccoon City para seu primeiro dia de trabalho, não?

--- Como sabe?

--- Ark Thompson. Trabalhamos juntos em Dallas há dois anos. Ele sabe tudo sobre você, meu amigo!

Nesse instante, Brennan, trazendo várias pastas embaixo do braço, entrou na sala fumando um charuto. Todos os agentes ajeitaram-se em suas cadeiras, enquanto o líder e instrutor da equipe caminhava até a sua, numa das extremidades da mesa oval, onde se sentou. Fitando seus comandados, Gregory saudou-os:

--- Bom dia, senhores!

--- É bom vê-lo, senhor! – Mike foi o único a responder, calando-se logo em seguida.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio. Brennan separou as pastas sobre a mesa, empurrando uma na direção de cada um dos dez agentes. Em seguida explicou:

--- Os senhores estão aqui hoje porque uma crise nacional de nível três teve início há aproximadamente quarenta e oito horas!

--- Nível três? – surpreendeu-se um dos agentes, de nome Reed Collins. – O Bin Laden voltou, é?

--- Pior que isso, agente Collins! – afirmou Brennan em tom tenso e preocupado. – Se nós não agirmos rápido, uma catástrofe de proporções inimagináveis poderá ocorrer em poucos dias!

--- Mas do que se trata? – perguntou Mike. – Quem está causando tudo isso, em primeiro lugar?

--- Um grupo terrorista já conhecido por parte de vocês, senhor Graven. De dentro do nosso país, muito bem armado e organizado.

--- FPA... – disse Leon, folheando os papéis presentes em sua pasta. – Frente Patriótica da América!

--- Exato – respondeu Brennan, assentindo com a cabeça. – Uma milícia de extrema direita responsável pelo atentado a bomba no Madison Square Garden um ano atrás!

--- Aqueles idiotas que querem implantar uma ditadura no país? – indagou outro agente, chamado Dennis Zarek. – Eles ameaçam, mas quase nunca cumprem! Não compreendo o que possam estar planejando de tão perigoso!

--- T-Virus... – replicou Gregory num murmúrio.

Todos se sobressaltaram. Antes que os agentes pudessem trocar palavras de espanto entre si, Brennan golpeou a mesa para chamar-lhes a atenção, dizendo em seguida:

--- Aqueles malditos obtiveram aquela praga criada pela Umbrella... Poderão contaminar milhões se quiserem...

--- Mas como eles conseguiram o vírus? – indagou Kennedy, inconformado. – Pensei que todas as amostras remanescentes estivessem sob controle do governo!

--- Alguém de dentro os forneceu o pacote... Uma pessoa que possui as mesmas idéias daqueles malucos e quer ver o governo em maus lençóis... Ou então compraram no mercado negro... Atualmente é possível até encontrar um daqueles "Metal Gears" a um preço bem amistoso... A questão é que se eles contaminarem o sistema de abastecimento de água de uma grande cidade com o T-Virus, o caos ocorrido em Raccoon City há dez anos poderá se repetir!

Silêncio sepulcral. Todos os agentes abaixaram a cabeça, suspirando ou praguejando em voz baixa. Só o nome "Raccoon City" já lhes dava calafrios, principalmente a Leon. Tinham que impedir a FPA de iniciar uma nova epidemia. Segundos depois, Brennan tomou novamente a palavra:

--- Os senhores serão divididos em dois times. O primeiro, comandado pelo agente Collins, ficará encarregado de investigar o provável esconderijo da FPA nas Montanhas Rochosas. O FBI enviou um homem para lá algumas semanas atrás e ele já não estabelece contato há dias. Provavelmente foi descoberto e morto pelos desgraçados!

--- E quanto ao outro time? – quis saber o agente Rodolfo Gómez.

--- O segundo grupo será comandado pelo senhor Kennedy e partirá imediatamente para São Francisco, onde David Dennan, um dos comandantes da FPA, foi visto recentemente. Lembrem-se: os senhores não podem falhar! As eleições presidenciais serão no próximo mês e estou recebendo enorme pressão por parte da Casa Branca para liquidar essa ameaça o mais rápido possível! Conto com o apoio e a compreensão de todos! Alguma pergunta?

--- E se por algum motivo a operação fracassar, senhor? – perguntou Mike.

--- Que Deus nos ajude, senhor Graven! – respondeu Brennan enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira. – Estão dispensados!

Laboratório Vinnewood, São Francisco, Califórnia.

Numa sala do prédio própria para confraternizações entre os integrantes da equipe de pesquisas, todos os envolvidos no projeto conduzido por James Murray se encontravam preparados para recepcionar o novo membro do grupo, tomados por um misto de euforia e curiosidade. Próximas a uma mesa repleta de petiscos e garrafas de refrigerante, Rebecca e Jane conversavam de forma descontraída, sendo que esta última mal podia esperar para finalmente conhecer o novo pesquisador pessoalmente.

--- Ai, o tempo não passa! – reclamou ela.

--- Fique calma, Jane! – disse Rebecca num sorriso. – E se ele já tiver namorada?

--- Não consta nada a esse respeito na ficha dele!

--- Puxa, às vezes essa sua mania de coletar informações sobre as pessoas me assusta, sabia? Tenho até medo que você descubra meus podres e conte tudo ao Murray!

--- Isso inclui você ter deixado um criminoso condenado fugir durante o incidente nas montanhas Arklay, em 1998?

Chambers estremeceu. Como Jane Weston podia saber disso? Era impossível! Seria ela uma espiã do governo ou algo parecido? Teria já compartilhado aquela informação com outras pessoas? Rebecca sentiu seu coração disparar, enquanto, confusa, olhava para as faixas com dizeres de boas-vindas espalhadas pelo recinto...

Até que a porta da sala se abriu, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes.

Primeiramente surgiu James Murray, sorridente, que, depois de fitar brevemente seus comandados, convidou o novo pesquisador a entrar com um gesto.

E ele finalmente apareceu. Assim como todos os demais, trajava impecável jaleco de laboratório, calçando caros sapatos italianos. Ao olhar para o rosto do rapaz, Rebecca lembrou-se imediatamente de William Birkin, antigo funcionário da Umbrella, cuja foto a jovem vira diversas vezes em relatórios durante o período no qual fizera parte de uma organização clandestina que combatia a empresa. O britânico também sorria, contemplando seus novos colegas de trabalho. Murray apresentou-o sem demora:

--- Senhoras e senhores, este é Lott Klein, que de agora em diante nos auxiliará na busca pela cura do câncer!

Lott Klein... Rebecca já ouvira aquele nome antes... Enquanto os pesquisadores iam cumprimentar o jovem, Chambers permaneceu imóvel, tomada novamente pelo mau pressentimento da noite anterior. Paranóia? Só o tempo seria capaz de responder...

Departamento de Polícia de Denver, Colorado.

Em sua sala, o comissário Peterson escrevia rapidamente num papel com sua caneta-tinteiro. Tratava-se de uma autorização ou algo parecido. Assim que concluiu a tarefa, Ark Thompson abriu a porta do recinto.

--- O senhor me chamou? – perguntou ele.

--- Sim, pode entrar, Thompson!

O ex-detetive caminhou até a mesa do superior, um tanto receoso, sentando-se numa cadeira. Depois de acender um charuto, Peterson empurrou o papel na direção de Ark, dizendo num leve sorriso:

--- Sei que você está cansado de ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa preenchendo relatórios, Thompson. Conheço muito bem seu passado. Você fez parte de uma daquelas organizações que combatiam a Umbrella na clandestinidade. Obteve sucesso em inúmeras operações de infiltração e sabotagem. É o homem certo para isso!

--- Para isso o quê? – indagou Ark, apanhando a folha, surpreso com aquela atitude por parte do comissário.

--- Recebi um telefonema do Serviço Secreto esta manhã. Eles estão enviando alguns homens para cá, com o intuito de investigar um provável reduto da FPA nas montanhas!

--- FPA? Aquele grupo terrorista de extrema direita?

--- Exatamente. Eles pediram que eu lhes fornecesse um homem de confiança para guiá-los pela região. Você conhece bem as Rochosas e com certeza tem experiência nesse tipo de coisa. Além disso, um dos agentes o recomendou...

--- E eu poderia saber o nome dele?

--- Leon S. Kennedy.

Ark sorriu.

--- Tenho certeza que aceitará, Thompson! – afirmou o comissário. – Homens como você não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe do perigo! Precisam viver com os nervos à flor da pele! Por isso será capaz de fazer um bom trabalho!

--- Chefe, eu não sei o que dizer...

--- Guarde suas palavras para quando for instruir os agentes do Serviço Secreto nas montanhas!

Era difícil de acreditar. Finalmente um pouco de ação. Mas, com certeza, não seria um trabalho nada fácil, ainda mais se tratando da Frente Patriótica da América. Ark suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira. Valia a pena tentar...

Base Naval de Long Beach, Califórnia.

Na sala do major Jack Krauser, este, através de uma janela, observava o movimento dos fuzileiros navais pelas instalações, mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura. Súbito, a porta do local se abriu.

O militar voltou-se para a entrada, onde havia um tenente que segurava algo na mão direita. Era um envelope, o qual foi entregue ao major, enquanto seu comandado dizia, fitando a cicatriz que lhe cortava verticalmente a face:

--- Isto acabou de chegar para o senhor!

--- Obrigado, tenente! – agradeceu Krauser, dispensando o soldado com um gesto.

Novamente sozinho na sala, Jack seguiu até sua mesa e abriu o envelope. Dentro, uma carta. O major já a aguardava há algum tempo. Após retirar sua boina vermelha e colocá-la sobre o móvel, Krauser leu o que lhe haviam enviado:

_Prezado Major Jack Krauser,_

_Nosso plano está em andamento. Já desviamos a atenção do Serviço Secreto em relação aos nossos verdadeiros objetivos. Assim que o momento chegar, aja conforme o combinado para proteger nossos interesses. Sem suas ações, nossa revolução não será possível. Continue trabalhando a favor do verdadeiro Espírito Americano._

_Seu amigo e mentor,_

_Ronald Freewell._

Em seguida, o major guardou a carta novamente no envelope, o qual, por sua vez, foi trancado dentro de uma das gavetas da mesa. O grande dia estava próximo...

_Observação:__ Como, em relação à trama oficial, esta história se passa numa realidade alternativa, na qual os eventos de Resident Evil 4 devem ser desconsiderados, Jack Krauser ainda está vivo e é um major da Marinha dos EUA. Mais detalhes nos próximos capítulos._

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

As recordações de Rebecca.

Onze da noite.

Exausta, Rebecca Chambers adentrou sua residência nos subúrbios de São Francisco. Fora um dia exigente para a jovem médica, tanto no Hospital Geral quanto no Laboratório Vinnewood. O que ela mais queria naquele momento era deitar no sofá da sala e descansar.

Entretanto, uma série de pensamentos preocupantes impedia que Rebecca se dedicasse totalmente ao seu merecido repouso. Um deles estava centrado em Jane Weston. Como ela poderia saber sobre o fato de Rebecca ter deixado o condenado Billy Coen fugir durante os traumatizantes acontecimentos de julho de 1998, nas montanhas Arklay? Quais seriam as verdadeiras intenções da doutora, a qual Chambers, desde que começara a trabalhar na equipe de Murray, sempre considerara uma amiga?

Num suspiro, Rebecca sentou-se em seu confortável sofá, tirando os sapatos e as meias, os quais atirou do outro lado do cômodo. Ela deveria ter sido mais prudente em relação a Jane... Durante a época em que combatia a Umbrella, aprendera que poucas pessoas eram realmente confiáveis...

Memórias aparentemente perdidas surgiram nítidas na mente da médica, assim como páginas de um diário esquecido na estante...

_Sexta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2000._

_Hoje faz dois anos que estou nesta organização clandestina, cujo único objetivo é diminuir o poder da Umbrella ao redor do mundo através de operações bem planejadas e, sem qualquer dúvida, extremamente arriscadas. Como diz François, um francês membro do grupo, somos como a Resistência que combateu a ocupação nazista em sua terra natal durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Agimos por baixo do pano e com recursos escassos, mas cedo ou tarde sentiremos o doce gosto da vitória..._

_Entre meus colegas de luta, estão ex-integrantes do S.T.A.R.S., como Barry Burton, David Trapp e John Andrews, além de sobreviventes da tragédia de Raccoon, como um ex-policial chamado Leon S. Kennedy, uma ex-repórter do "Raccoon Times" de nome Alyssa Ashcroft, e um ex-combatente da U.B.C.S., o exército particular da Umbrella, chamado Carlos Oliveira. Cada um possui seus próprios motivos para ver o fim da empresa, desde a perda de amigos ou parentes devido às epidemias virais, até o simples anseio de ver uma multinacional criminosa e fraudulenta pagar por seus inúmeros crimes._

_Às vezes me pergunto se era isso que eu queria quando terminei a faculdade, ingressando no S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City como a integrante mais jovem do time. O que estou vivendo agora pode não ser o que sonhei, porém darei o melhor de mim em nome de uma causa infinitamente justa: o fim da Umbrella e de seus experimentos desumanos._

_Terça-feira, 11 de setembro de 2001._

_Hoje o mundo parou. Um atentado terrorista destruiu as torres do World Trade Center, em Nova York. Milhares morreram, mas o número de vítimas nem se compara ao da terrível tragédia de Raccoon City, três anos atrás. Enquanto o governo dos EUA busca os culpados pelo ataque, nós continuamos a combater a Umbrella, uma organização terrorista disfarçada de indústria farmacêutica. E não pararemos até que ela seja extinta._

_Quarta-feira, 5 de dezembro de 2001._

_Parece que a Umbrella está realizando experimentos com suas armas biológicas num laboratório localizado na área onde um dia existiu Raccoon City. Eu não consigo me conformar! Será que aqueles malditos não se cansam de destruir a vida das pessoas?_

_Quinta-feira, 27 de junho de 2002._

_Nossa luta finalmente gerou frutos. A Umbrella, sob investigação do governo norte-americano, encontra-se à beira da falência. Minha vida finalmente está voltando a ser o que era antes de julho de 1998, quando a felicidade despertava junto comigo a cada manhã. Ontem, vi-me pensando em Billy Coen. Como ele estará hoje, quatro anos depois do incidente em Arklay?_

_Segunda-feira, 5 de agosto de 2002._

_Eu vi tudo pela TV. Por volta das onze horas da manhã, a falência da Umbrella foi decretada em Wall Street. Vários executivos da empresa deixaram a bolsa de valores aos berros, arrancando os cabelos, tendo em mãos ações outrora valiosas, mas que agora eram uma ninharia. Alguns, totalmente arruinados, chegaram até a cometer suicídio. Ao que tudo indica, a hora da Umbrella pagar por seus pecados finalmente chegou. Basta agora revelar ao mundo as atrocidades que essa empresa cometeu. E nós continuaremos batalhando em relação a isso._

_Domingo, 8 de setembro de 2002._

_Com o fim da Umbrella, minha alma está agora relativamente livre de todo o sofrimento pelo qual passei durante os últimos quatro anos, mas que rumo darei à minha vida quando nossa luta chegar ao fim? Por que essa sensação de que o pesadelo ainda está longe de terminar?_

_Quarta-feira, 1º de janeiro de 2003._

_Às vezes eu queria poder voar... Voar como uma gaivota... E assim me distanciar de tudo e de todos..._

_Rebecca Chambers, a eterna bioquímica do Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City... Dada como morta para alguns, e viva para outros... Apenas isso, e nada mais..._

_Quarta-feira, 14 de maio de 2003._

_O bom e velho "Trent" nos está ajudando mais do que nunca. Em breve teremos provas suficientes para fazer com que os ex-cientistas da Umbrella apodreçam atrás das grades. Entretanto, nosso maior inimigo ainda age pelas sombras, aguardando o momento certo de colocar todo o nosso empenho a perder: Albert Wesker._

_A atual localização desse terrível crápula é uma verdadeira incógnita. Nós já enfrentamos diversas vezes seus comandados, como a traiçoeira Ada Wong e o misterioso soldado conhecido como "Hunk", mas nunca Wesker em pessoa. Garanto que, quando essa hora chegar, ele não escapará com vida._

_Sexta-feira, 28 de novembro de 2003._

_Há suspeitas de que um antigo complexo da Umbrella na Amazônia esteja sendo usado como esconderijo por Wesker. Enviamos uma equipe para averiguar, mas nenhum de seus integrantes retornou. Precisaremos atacar o local de forma maciça com nossos melhores combatentes. A batalha final está próxima..._

_Sábado, 3 de abril de 2004._

_A filha do presidente dos EUA, Kate Jackson, foi seqüestrada ontem enquanto saía da faculdade. Sem sombra de dúvida, Wesker está envolvido nisso. A sede de poder daquele desgraçado ainda acabará por matá-lo. Isso se nós não o fizermos primeiro!_

_Terça-feira, 6 de abril de 2004._

_Chris e Barry já têm pronto um plano de invasão, feito a partir de fotos do complexo amazônico tiradas por satélite. Neste exato momento, estou preparando meu equipamento enquanto escrevo no diário! Amanhã partiremos rumo ao Brasil. Muito em breve, toda a verdade será revelada ao mundo, e eu finalmente poderei voltar a dormir em paz._

_Quarta-feira, 7 de abril de 2004._

_Estou agora a bordo de um avião, a caminho da floresta amazônica. Chris nos informou que Sherry Birkin, filha de um conhecido cientista da Umbrella, William Birkin, e sobrevivente do terror de Raccoon City, também está nas mãos de Wesker. Esta será uma missão de ataque e resgate. Temos que deter o inimigo, mas ao mesmo tempo assegurar que as reféns saiam vivas do complexo. Tudo isso me faz lembrar da época em que ingressei no S.T.A.R.S., pouco antes do incidente nas montanhas Arklay. De uma forma ou de outra, continuo lutando em nome da justiça._

_Sexta-feira, 9 de abril de 2004._

_Finalmente, tudo acabou._

_Wesker está morto. Kate e Sherry foram salvas. O complexo repleto de horrores, oculto no meio da selva, é agora apenas uma pilha de destroços em chamas... Barry perdeu a vida durante a batalha, mas seu sacrifício não foi em vão. Nós vencemos._

_Temos agora provas suficientes para incriminar os ex-funcionários da Umbrella. Eu mal posso acreditar que seja verdade. Após quase seis árduos anos de luta, aqueles crápulas sem escrúpulos irão para a cadeia! O sabor da vitória realmente é doce e prazeroso..._

_Já marcamos a data na qual, auxiliados por Trent, revelaremos tudo à mídia. A verdade prevalecerá, após tanta maldade e mentiras. Sinto-me mais leve e feliz, assim como quando a Umbrella faliu há dois anos. As feridas dentro de mim finalmente cicatrizarão._

_Domingo, 4 de julho de 2004._

_Ontem foi realizado o casamento de Chris e Jill. A cerimônia estava linda e, como já era de se esperar, eu chorei até não agüentar mais! Fico muito emocionada em ocasiões como essa! Entre os convidados estavam todos que nos auxiliaram ao longo desses anos. De certa forma, constituímos uma família grande e unida._

_Há algumas semanas, nossas provas contra a Umbrella foram divulgadas mundialmente. Somos agora considerados heróis, ao mesmo tempo em que os cientistas responsáveis pela morte de milhares de pessoas são procurados pelas autoridades. É o fim. Minha meta a partir de hoje será reorganizar minha vida._

_Voltarei a perseguir meus sonhos. Quero trabalhar em algo que possa melhorar a vida das pessoas. O céu é o limite para mim. Rebecca Chambers mostrará a todos que está mais viva do que nunca!_

Após esse turbilhão de recordações, Rebecca deitou-se no sofá, bocejando. Foi então que voltou a pensar no novo pesquisador da equipe de Murray. O nome "Lott Klein" lhe era terrivelmente familiar. Afinal de contas, quem seria aquele rapaz? Por que Chambers se sentia desconfortável ao fitá-lo no rosto?

Entretanto, o que a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. mais queria naquele momento era repousar, e não pensar em coisas que lhe deixavam aflita. Por esse motivo, fechou os olhos, encostou a cabeça num dos braços do sofá e dormiu, sonhando com os poucos momentos felizes de sua vida... E com Billy Coen...

Numa das salas do Laboratório Vinnewood, o novo membro da equipe de pesquisas, Lott Klein, examinava algumas amostras vegetais num microscópio. Ervas encontradas nas montanhas Arklay, mais precisamente. Nisso, um cientista chamado Harry Berret adentrou o local para apanhar suas coisas, ficando surpreso ao deparar-se com o colega ali.

--- O expediente de hoje já terminou, Lott! – disse o recém-chegado. – Pode ir para casa se quiser!

--- Não, obrigado! – respondeu Klein, sem tirar os olhos do microscópio. – Estas plantas são fascinantes, acho que ficarei aqui aprendendo um pouco mais sobre elas antes de ir embora!

--- OK, faça como quiser!

Dizendo isso, Berret saiu, deixando Lott novamente sozinho no local. Segundos depois, o celular do britânico tocou. Após alguns instantes de apreensão, o rapaz atendeu à ligação:

--- Alô?

--- É bom ouvir sua voz, Lott. Ela nunca muda.

--- É o senhor?

--- Sim, sou eu. E então, como vai indo com seus novos colegas? Espero que tenha realizado seu sonho.

--- Estou muito feliz em trabalhar aqui, senhor Burke. A equipe me recebeu de braços abertos. É o que sempre quis!

--- Ótimo. Isso me contenta. Fico até mais incentivado a continuar patrocinando esse projeto. Não por Murray ou qualquer outro desses cientistas idiotas, mas por você, o prodígio de Oxford. Sabe muito bem que o tenho como um filho.

--- Quando o senhor virá visitar as instalações?

--- Em breve. Estou curioso quanto a essa pesquisa. E pensar que essas ervas da região de Raccoon City passaram despercebidas pela Umbrella... Talvez ela não tivesse falido se as houvesse usado com o mesmo fim que vocês...

--- A Umbrella é passado agora...

--- Sim, mas não seu legado. Hoje em dia, qualquer nação tem a capacidade de criar seu próprio vírus particular para eliminar uma minoria ou ameaçar países vizinhos. Nossas antigas pesquisas abriram portas. O fantasma da guerra biológica nunca foi tão real quanto agora. Como meu amigo Emanuel Deller sempre dizia, nós iniciamos uma nova etapa da guerra moderna.

--- Eu nunca compreendi essa sua amizade com Deller...

--- Nós nos conhecemos no antigo complexo da Umbrella na Amazônia. Na época eu era um pesquisador jovem e imaturo, capaz de tudo para agradar meus superiores. Estive envolvido no chamado "Experimento X", um projeto simultâneo ao desenvolvimento do T-Virus no laboratório de Raccoon. Foi nesse período que também tive meu primeiro contato com Albert Wesker...

--- O grande traidor dos S.T.A.R.S. e da Umbrella...

--- Exato. Porém, você sabe que eu não sou como ele, caro Lott. Pode confiar em mim sem receio algum, assim como você, sua irmã e seus pais fizeram dez anos atrás. O incidente em Sheena não foi minha culpa, e sim de meus opositores na ilha, que chegaram ao cúmulo de provocar o vazamento do T-Virus para que eu fosse destituído. Tive até que mudar meu nome para não ir preso quando os crimes da Umbrella vieram à tona em 2004. Mesmo assim, sinto-me culpado por não ter conseguido salvar sua família a tempo, e agora estou lhe auxiliando em suas metas para me redimir.

--- Eu entendo, senhor Burke...

--- Sabe, seus pais e eu sempre fomos grandes amigos, desde antes da minha nomeação como comandante da ilha. Meus melhores pesquisadores, sem sombra de dúvida. Você está predestinado a seguir os passos deles, Lott. Não os decepcione.

--- Eu não o farei, senhor!

--- Ótimo. Voltarei a contatá-lo amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite!

Burke desligou, e em seguida Klein guardou o telefone em seu jaleco. Seu mentor não podia mesmo ser uma má pessoa, apesar dos apelos de sua irmã Lily para que Lott não confiasse nele. Seguro de si, o jovem voltou a examinar as amostras no microscópio.

Num jato incrivelmente veloz e confortável, o time do Serviço Secreto comandado pelo agente Leon S. Kennedy seguia na direção de São Francisco, Califórnia. Após olhar através de uma das janelas por alguns instantes, contemplando a paisagem do meio-oeste dos EUA, o ex-policial de Raccoon City pediu a Mike Graven, o qual, sentado ao seu lado, digitava dados num laptop:

--- Mike, diga-me mais sobre esse tal Ronald Freewell, líder da FPA!

--- É pra já!

O parceiro de Leon acessou a ficha do terrorista, sem antes suspirar demoradamente, aparentando, além de cansaço, incomparável frustração. Percebendo o que o amigo sentia, Kennedy indagou:

--- Cara, o que foi? Nunca te vi assim, tão desanimado!

--- É que eu rompi com a Jane!

--- Como foi isso? – surpreendeu-se Leon.

--- Eu não tive escolha... Ela sempre quis casamento, o que, com esta minha profissão, é algo praticamente impossível... Nunca revelei que trabalho no Serviço Secreto... Na verdade, ela ainda pensa que sou contador de uma firma em Washington... Já estava na hora de pôr um fim nisso tudo!

--- Você não precisava ter feito isso! Veja eu e a Claire, por exemplo! O fato de eu ser um agente do governo nunca foi um empecilho em nossa relação! As coisas não são desse jeito!

--- Para mim são, e ninguém será capaz de mudar nada! – exclamou Mike rudemente.

Em seguida, Graven começou a fazer uma biografia resumida do homem por trás da FPA, conforme lia sua ficha na tela do computador:

--- Ronald Freewell nasceu em Goldfield, Iowa. Seu pai morreu no Golfo Pérsico, 1991, durante a "Tempestade no Deserto". Depois disso a mãe dele ficou viciada em heroína, morrendo de overdose em 1997. Na época, Ronald tinha vinte e dois anos de idade. Inspirado pelo pai, vinha construindo uma carreira brilhante na Marinha, até que foi enviado ao Iraque em 2003. Lá, passou por uma experiência traumatizante ao ser capturado pelo inimigo e libertado meses depois. Após tal episódio, o bom e velho Ronald endoidou de vez!

--- Tornando-se assim um terrorista sanguinário...

--- Exato. Em 2004, Freewell fundou a Frente Patriótica da América, um grupo de extrema direita que busca propagar o "verdadeiro patriotismo" através do assassinato de civis. Ronald e seus seguidores acreditam que os atuais governantes do país acabarão facilitando a perda de nossa hegemonia no mundo. Por isso pretendem estabelecer sua própria ditadura para defender os interesses norte-americanos pelo globo através da força.

--- Um bando de malucos, em resumo! Fico pensando no que serão capazes tendo em mãos o T-Virus...

Seguiu-se breve período de silêncio. Após digitar mais alguns dados no laptop, Mike murmurou:

--- Jane trabalha em São Francisco... Espero não encontrá-la enquanto estivermos na cidade!

--- São milhões de habitantes, acho bem difícil isso acontecer! – replicou Leon, voltando a olhar através da janela.

--- Você sabe que eu sou azarado!

Ambos começaram a rir.

O major Jack Krauser caminhava pela Base Naval de Long Beach, sentindo a brisa da noite chocar-se contra seu rosto, provocando sensação agradável. Fitando as estrelas, o militar pensou em todos os acontecimentos que teriam início nos próximos dias. Sorrindo, tocou seus cabelos loiros e continuou a admirar os brilhantes astros celestes, que o fizeram lembrar-se da bandeira dos EUA. A revolução em breve começaria...

--- E ninguém poderá fugir dela! – completou Jack, pensando alto.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Segredos e intrigas.

São Francisco, manhã seguinte.

Caminhando pelos corredores do Laboratório Vinnewood, James Murray fitou o relógio em seu pulso. Faltavam alguns minutos para as oito horas da manhã. Olhando para dentro de uma das salas de pesquisa através de um vidro, o chefe da equipe de cientistas se surpreendeu ao ver Lott Klein trabalhando arduamente. O jovem provavelmente passara a noite inteira ali.

Sem ser notado, Murray sorriu. Aquele britânico fora uma importante adição ao grupo e, com a enorme força de vontade que ele possuía, o projeto com certeza alcançaria ótimos resultados em menos tempo. Confiante, James prosseguiu até sua sala, sem desconfiar que Lott não fora o único a permanecer no laboratório durante a madrugada...

Numa outra sala localizada a alguns corredores dali, a pesquisadora Jane Weston se encontrava sentada diante de um computador ligado. Parecia apreensiva, pois olhava ao redor constantemente, temendo que alguém adentrasse o recinto. No monitor da máquina havia uma espécie de lista repleta de nomes em ordem alfabética:

_Arnold Baker_

_David Dennan_

_Helena Baker_

_Jack Krauser_

_Josh Burke_

_Lott Klein_

_Ronald Freewell_

--- Lá vamos nós... – murmurou Jane, olhando para os lados uma última vez.

Em seguida pressionou a tecla "Enter". Surgiu na tela do computador a imagem em tempo real de um homem usando jaqueta e óculos escuros, com o qual Jane se comunicava através de um sistema de vídeo-conferência. Se não fosse pelo fato de Albert Wesker ter morrido quatro anos antes, qualquer um diria ser aquele homem o conhecido traidor dos S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City...

--- Como vai indo, agente Weston?

--- Bem até o momento, senhor! – respondeu Jane num leve sorriso. – Já tenho a lista das pessoas cuja descoberta do paradeiro constitui nossa prioridade, e acabei de enviá-la ao senhor por e-mail!

--- Seu disfarce está intacto?

--- Sim, ninguém suspeita de nada. Sou uma das pesquisadoras preferidas de Murray. Isso permitirá que eu acesse os arquivos mais sigilosos do projeto!

--- Ótimo. E quanto a Klein?

--- Fiquei acordada a noite inteira monitorando-o pelo sistema de segurança. Por enquanto ele parece estar apenas interessado em demonstrar seu valor a Murray, algo que o deixa bastante vulnerável.

--- Certo. Mantenha seus olhos bem abertos. Há algo grande sendo orquestrado nesse lugar, e o FBI precisa descobrir do que se trata para agir com antecedência. Já perdemos um homem de valor nas Rochosas, nosso dever é evitar que pessoas inocentes tenham o mesmo destino que ele. Hoje visitarei um velho amigo da doutora Chambers, o qual poderá nos manter informados sobre os passos de Krauser. Várias máscaras cairão muito em breve, agente Weston. Continue agindo sem levantar suspeitas. Desligo.

A transmissão foi encerrada. A ardilosa Jane Weston desligou o computador, fitando o teto da sala. Guardava de seus colegas um grande segredo... Por quanto tempo seria capaz de mantê-lo?

Hotel Golden Gate, centro da cidade.

Numa luxuosa suíte do estabelecimento, vários agentes do Serviço Secreto, comandados por Leon S. Kennedy, circulavam atarefados. Mike Graven trabalhava em seu laptop, quando o ex-policial de Raccoon City se aproximou. Vendo-o, o ex-namorado de Jane Weston exclamou:

--- Puxa, Brennan realmente tem bom gosto! Esta suíte é o máximo! Não duvido que o serviço de quarto sirva champanhe e caviar!

--- Não se empolgue, estamos aqui para sondar um perigoso terrorista! – disse Leon, retirando sua jaqueta. – Onde o maldito Dennan foi visto pela última vez?

--- Num armazém perto da baía, provável depósito de armamentos da FPA. Parece que eles possuem arsenal suficiente para iniciar uma guerra civil. Alguém tem que deter esses caras!

--- E esse "alguém" seremos nós! – afirmou Kennedy, colocando munição em sua fiel pistola H&K 9mm. – Atacaremos hoje à noite. Um cerco ao local. Ação rápida e discreta. Sem intervenção da polícia, sem curiosos e, acima de tudo, sem eventuais complicações! Não podemos deixar que aqueles malucos usem o T-Virus para arrancar vidas inocentes. Com ou sem perigo biológico, temos um dever a cumprir!

Base Naval de Long Beach.

Jack Krauser, em sua sala, caminhava impacientemente ao redor da mesa. Era possível ouvir o movimento de tropas e caminhões que ocorria do lado de fora. Logo um fuzileiro naval adentrou o recinto, perguntando após bater continência:

--- Chamou, senhor?

--- Sim, capitão Andrew! – respondeu o major num leve sorriso. – Preciso ir até São Francisco tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes! Quero um helicóptero pronto em quinze minutos!

--- Eu poderia saber do que se trata, senhor?

--- Nada muito importante, capitão... – murmurou Krauser, retirando sua fiel faca do cinto. – Eu apenas pretendo rever um velho amigo...

Andrew assentiu com a cabeça, saindo em seguida para cumprir o que lhe fora ordenado.

Rebecca Chambers dirigia seu carro calmamente pelas ruas de São Francisco, rumo ao Laboratório Vinnewood. Aquele seria um dia atarefado em relação à pesquisa feita pela equipe de Murray. Pensando em diversos assuntos, a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. chegou a se assustar quando seu celular tocou. Sem descuidar do volante, a jovem atendeu à ligação:

--- Sim?

--- Bom dia, senhorita Chambers... – saudou uma misteriosa e de certa forma aterradora voz masculina. – Dormiu bem?

--- Quem fala? – estranhou a pesquisadora, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

--- Nomes não são importantes, senhorita Chambers. Sou apenas um homem que admira seu trabalho e deseja ser seu amigo.

--- Você está me assustando... – afirmou Rebecca, freando o carro num sinal fechado. – Por favor, identifique-se!

--- Meu protegido faz agora parte de sua equipe, senhorita Chambers. Espero que vocês e os demais cientistas o tratem com o devido respeito. Lembre-se que todos possuem um esqueleto escondido no armário...

--- O que você quer dizer com isso?

--- Apenas tenha cautela, senhorita Chambers.

O intrigante indivíduo desligou. Com o coração aos pulos, Rebecca guardou o celular, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal abria. Respirando de forma ofegante, a jovem pisou no acelerador, tentando compreender o verdadeiro sentido daquele soturno telefonema.

Denver, Colorado.

No terraço do Departamento de Polícia, um helicóptero possuindo o emblema do Serviço Secreto dos Estados Unidos acabara de pousar. Alguns policiais, entre eles Ark Thompson e o comissário Peterson, saíram de dentro do prédio para recepcionar os agentes federais.

O primeiro a deixar a aeronave foi o líder da equipe, Reed Collins. Após saudar o chefe do Departamento com um aperto de mão, caminhou até Ark, perguntando:

--- Então este é o homem que nos guiará pelas montanhas?

--- Sim! – respondeu o comissário num sorriso, enquanto os outros agentes saíam do helicóptero. – Thompson é um oficial experiente, chegou a participar de uma organização que orquestrava ações clandestinas contra a Umbrella antes de 2004! É o guia perfeito para esta operação!

--- Ações clandestinas contra a Umbrella? – indagou Collins em tom admirado. – Vejo que é um sujeito durão, Thompson! Só pela razão de você ser amigo do Leon, já se torna digno de nossa confiança!

--- Eu agradeço todos os elogios, estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho – disse Ark, sempre modesto.

--- E então, quando partiremos? – quis saber o agente Dennis Zarek.

--- Amanhã de manhã! – replicou Reed. – Ainda temos que preparar o equipamento e examinar mapas da região para elaborar uma boa estratégia de ataque! Está bom para você, Thompson?

--- Perfeitamente.

Nisso, outro membro do time, chamado Peter Marrin, aproximou-se de uma das beiradas do terraço, admirando, ao longe, a sedutora e ao mesmo tempo traiçoeira paisagem das Montanhas Rochosas.

--- Eu me pergunto sobre o que essas branquelas nos reservam... – murmurou, acendendo um cigarro.

Laboratório Vinnewood.

Lott Klein continuava a trabalhar sem descanso. Desta vez digitava alguns relatórios num terminal de computador sobre os experimentos que realizara durante a madrugada. Foi quando James Murray entrou na sala, sorrindo ao ver que seu novo pesquisador continuava se dedicando à pesquisa.

--- Você é um aprendiz muito aplicado! – afirmou o chefe da equipe de cientistas, aproximando-se. – Continue assim e em breve será nosso pesquisador número um!

--- Obrigado, senhor Murray – respondeu Lott, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

--- Chame-me apenas de Jimmy!

--- OK.

Seguiu-se breve silêncio, o qual teria se estendido por mais alguns segundos se Klein não houvesse parado de digitar, voltando-se em seguida na direção de Murray para fazer a seguinte pergunta:

--- Jimmy, desde que começou a trabalhar neste ramo, qual foi a coisa mais estranha que já presenciou?

--- Não compreendi sua indagação, garoto – afirmou James sem perder o sorriso.

--- Eu quero dizer, desde que os crimes da Umbrella foram revelados ao mundo, todos sabem muito bem que cientistas isolados do mundo são capazes de realizar em segredo experiências de projeções inimagináveis! Eu vivi algo assim na ilha Sheena! Gostaria de saber se o senhor já presenciou ou ao menos ficou sabendo de algo assim!

--- Você quer mesmo saber? – indagou Murray, mordendo os lábios.

--- Mas é claro!

--- Bem, sei que você é um jovem especial e por isso será capaz de manter sigilo...

James apanhou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Lott. Este desligou o computador para poder ouvir seu superior com maior atenção.

--- Você se lembra da epidemia viral ocorrida em Raccoon City, certo? – perguntou Murray em voz relativamente baixa.

--- Certamente! Foi um dos maiores incidentes da História!

--- Acontece que, quando a cidade estava em seus últimos dias, já com as ruas tomadas por zumbis e outras criaturas horrendas, algumas unidades do Exército avançaram além das barricadas para ver o que poderiam salvar... Na verdade, "saquear" seria uma palavra mais adequada. Foi uma operação não-oficial. Os soldados que participaram não sabiam se voltariam vivos ou não.

--- Prossiga.

--- Eles invadiram o hospital da cidade. Garoto, pelo que ouvi dizer, o lugar era o inferno na Terra. Mas alguns soldados que conseguiram sobreviver às hordas de mortos-vivos chegaram ao porão do prédio, onde encontraram algo de arrepiar os cabelos...

--- O quê? Diga logo!

--- Eles acharam seis zumbis no último estágio de infecção, hibernando dentro de recipientes criogênicos parecidos com barris. Pensando que poderiam lucrar com os "bichinhos" depois que a epidemia fosse controlada, os soldados deixaram a cidade levando as criaturas na traseira de um caminhão. Assim que o dia raiou, Raccoon inteira foi devastada por um míssil nuclear.

--- E eles venderam os zumbis congelados?

--- Negativo. O Pentágono confiscou o achado antes que os oficiais rebeldes pudessem divulgar fotos dos zumbis na Internet, como pretendiam. Eles foram guardados a sete chaves e, depois que a Umbrella foi desmascarada, tornaram-se portadores de algumas das últimas amostras existentes do T-Virus.

--- E as Forças Armadas ainda escondem essas criaturas?

--- Não. Uma das fraquezas do Pentágono é não ter controle total sobre seus homens. Movidos pela promessa de conseguirem um bom dinheiro vendendo os recipientes com os zumbis no mercado negro, os responsáveis pela guarda dos monstros acabaram espalhando os seis barris pelo país. Até hoje os generais de Washington não fazem idéia de onde estejam e, mesmo sabendo do perigo representado pelo T-Virus caindo em mãos erradas, não revelam nada ao governo para não terem que destruir as amostras quando as encontrarem.

--- É uma história e tanto...

--- Dois desses recipientes estão no subsolo deste laboratório! – afirmou Murray rapidamente, tentando em vão fazer com que sua voz soasse de maneira natural.

--- O quê? – espantou-se Klein, arregalando os olhos. – Como é possível?

--- Foi há cerca de um ano. Um general aposentado muito amigo meu pediu que eu escondesse dois dos barris aqui até que ele pudesse enviar alguém para buscá-los. Infelizmente, o pobre militar enfartou antes disso...

Os segundos seguintes foram de silêncio sepulcral, até que Murray, num sorriso amplo e tentador, perguntou a Lott:

--- Você quer ver?

--- Ver o quê? – replicou o inglês, ainda tentando assimilar o que seu superior dissera.

--- Os zumbis! Você quer ver?

O rapaz estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

Apressada, Rebecca Chambers ganhou o saguão do Laboratório Vinnewood, caminhando até Cindy, a recepcionista. Ela sorriu para a pesquisadora, mas a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. não pareceu disposta a retribuir.

--- Bom dia, Becca! – saudou a funcionária. – Como está?

--- Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria... – respondeu Chambers num murmúrio. – O pessoal já chegou?

--- Quase todos já estão aqui. Becca, você parece preocupada! O que houve?

--- Nada...

Rebecca mentira. Na verdade, ela estava se sentindo perseguida como nunca antes em sua vida. Primeiro Jane Weston, a qual julgara ser sua amiga, e depois o misterioso homem do telefonema. Mas procurava disfarçar seu temor. Forjando um sorriso, disse a Cindy:

--- Bem, já vou subindo...

--- Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, Becca!

Chambers nem fazia idéia de como seu dia se tornaria pior...

--- O senhor tem certeza de que isso é seguro? – perguntou Lott, trêmulo.

--- Já disse para me chamar de Jimmy! – exclamou Murray, enquanto ambos seguiam pelos corredores do prédio.

James estava realmente disposto a mostrar os zumbis a Klein. Isso era bem perceptível devido à enorme empolgação do chefe da equipe de pesquisas. Parecia uma criança ansiosa em mostrar seu brinquedo novo a um colega de escola.

--- Não se alarme, Lott... – replicou Murray após mais alguns passos. – Este é o lugar mais seguro de São Francisco!

Logo estavam de frente para um elevador. James usou seu cartão magnético para abrir as portas do transporte, no qual ele e Klein entraram. A descida pareceu durar um século para o inglês que, fechando os olhos, visualizou novamente o pesadelo pelo qual passara na ilha Sheena, dez anos antes.

--- Você vai se arrepiar quando estiver diante daqueles zumbis! – afirmou Murray, acentuando ainda mais o medo do jovem. – Garoto, eles são mais feios que o próprio demônio!

As portas do elevador se abriram. Os dois cientistas estavam agora no quarto subsolo do laboratório.

--- Vamos, garoto! – exclamou Murray, saindo do transporte. – Aqueles monstros não podem esperar o dia inteiro!

Hesitante, Lott seguiu o superior. Ganharam então um corredor pouco iluminado, que terminava numa grande porta blindada contendo o símbolo de perigo biológico. Ao lado dela havia um painel de segurança, no qual Murray identificou-se inserindo seu cartão e impressão digital, além de um código de oito dígitos.

--- Jimmy... – chamou Klein, quase mudo devido ao medo.

--- Sim? – sorriu James, enquanto a pesada porta se abria automaticamente.

--- Mais alguém da equipe sabe sobre esses zumbis?

--- Ninguém além de nós dois, garoto! Finalmente resolvi compartilhar esse segredo com alguém!

Lott engoliu seco. Dessa vez, sem sombra de dúvida, havia realmente entrado numa fria. Sempre acompanhando Murray, o britânico adentrou uma espécie de depósito totalmente escuro, até que James acionou um interruptor para que as luzes se acendessem. A aparência do local não possuía nada de estranho: caixas e engradados empilhados aqui e ali, prateleiras repletas de material para pesquisa... E, num canto, dois recipientes metálicos parecidos com barris. Em ambos era possível ler, ao lado do símbolo da extinta Umbrella, a inscrição "Em caso de emergência, ligue para 075-4562-5170".

--- Ali estão, Klein! – disse Murray, apontando para os artefatos. – Dois dos últimos zumbis de Raccoon City!

O sobrevivente da ilha Sheena se aproximou dos mortos-vivos a passos lentos e desencorajados. James apenas o observava a uma certa distância. Tremendo com maior intensidade, Lott esticou a cabeça para ver o conteúdo de um dos barris. Pasmado, contemplou, através de um vidro reforçado, a terrível e decomposta face de um zumbi em estado de hibernação.

--- Mas é aterrador! – exclamou o rapaz. – Não há perigo dessas criaturas escaparem?

--- Nenhum, garoto! – riu Murray, aproximando-se dos recipientes. – Esses caixões metálicos foram projetados pelas geniais mentes da Umbrella!

E, dizendo isso, James deu um forte tapa num dos barris.

O resultado de tal ação foi a abertura de uma fenda na lateral direita do tanque, pela qual começou a escapar grande quantidade de gás criogênico, que logo ganhou o sistema de ventilação. Murray e Klein desmaiaram imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o zumbi dentro do recipiente era descongelado...

Nesse exato momento, em sua sala, a doutora Rebecca Chambers, mais tranqüila, examinava alguns relatórios de pesquisa que em breve seriam entregues a Murray. De repente, a jovem ouviu o som da porta do recinto sendo lacrada, enquanto uma voz feminina pré-gravada do sistema de segurança anunciava:

--- Aviso: as instalações foram infectadas por um agente viral desconhecido. Repito: as instalações foram infectadas por um agente viral desconhecido. Todas as portas e saídas foram lacradas automaticamente para conter a infecção. Isto não é um exercício.

--- Mas o que está acontecendo? – gritou Rebecca, desesperada.

--- Repito: as instalações foram infectadas por um agente viral desconhecido. Procurem manter a calma enquanto a infecção é controlada. Isto não é um exercício.

Atordoada, Chambers respirou fundo e apanhou sua bolsa, de onde retirou uma pistola Beretta 9mm, a qual sempre carregava consigo temendo que aquele dia chegasse...

O terror finalmente havia voltado...

O major Jack Krauser viajava num helicóptero da Marinha rumo a São Francisco. Naquele instante, checava o equipamento que julgava necessário para sua "operação" na cidade: a fiel faca de combate que carregava sempre consigo, um par de submetralhadoras Uzi, um rifle de mira telescópica e algumas granadas de fragmentação.

--- Será muito bom revê-lo, Leon... – murmurou o militar, ajeitando sua boina vermelha. – Sua morte constituirá o início da guerra pelo verdadeiro americanismo!

Em seguida, Krauser fincou sua faca no assento ao seu lado, desejando que a noite chegasse o mais rápido possível.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Encontros e indagações.

Alexandria, Virgínia.

Já é noite. Um homem musculoso, trajando camiseta regata, calça jeans e tênis, circula por sua espaçosa e confortável casa nos arredores da cidade. Num de seus braços é possível ver claramente uma tatuagem com a inscrição "Mother Love".

Assoviando, o sujeito adentra a cozinha da residência, onde abre a geladeira em busca de algo para comer. Porém, um súbito barulho vindo do lado de fora o enche de apreensão. Cauteloso, o proprietário da casa observa o quintal através de uma das janelas do cômodo, não avistando nada suspeito.

--- Deve ter sido apenas o cachorro do vizinho... – conclui, mais calmo.

Entretanto, no momento em que o homem volta a se virar para a geladeira, depara-se com um sinistro indivíduo de jaqueta, gravata e intransponíveis óculos escuros, que o agarra fortemente pelo pescoço com a mão direita, enquanto, usando a outra, aponta uma pistola Desert Eagle calibre 50 para a cabeça do agora indefeso rapaz tatuado.

--- Quem é você, o que faz na minha casa? – indaga ele, falando com dificuldade devido ao aperto em sua garganta.

--- Vou perguntar apenas uma vez! – murmura o estranho, engatilhando a arma. – Qual o seu envolvimento com Jack Krauser?

--- Eu não sei do que está falando!

Diante de tal resposta, o invasor, dotado de força sobre-humana, arremessa o residente na direção da sala, fazendo-o cair com violência sobre um dos sofás. Vendo que o agressor caminha lentamente em sua direção, o proprietário da casa rola rapidamente até a outra parte do cômodo, sob os disparos do estranho, que acabam por destruir um vaso de flores e uma TV de vinte e nove polegadas.

Ainda recebendo vários tiros, dos quais se esquiva com dificuldade, o rapaz consegue se aproximar de um pequeno armário, de baixo do qual retira uma espingarda calibre 12 personalizada, que sempre guardava ali para poder defender-se em caso de emergência. Aos gritos, ele retorna fogo contra o invasor, atingindo-o várias vezes no tórax. Todavia, por incrível que pareça, o soturno sujeito de óculos escuros continuava de pé, sem ao menos se abalar com os inúmeros disparos.

--- Mas... – oscila o residente, ficando sem balas. – Afinal de contas, o que é você?

--- Algo que vai além de sua limitada compreensão! – responde o estranho, apontando a Desert Eagle para a cabeça de seu inimigo.

Boa parte da sala estava destruída. O rapaz percebeu que seria melhor começar a cooperar, ou acabaria partido em pedaços por aquele homem forte e aparentemente invencível. Num suspiro, colocou a espingarda no chão, ouvindo o invasor perguntar:

--- Você é Billy Coen?

--- Sim... – replicou o proprietário da residência, cabisbaixo. – Deveria ter perguntado meu nome antes de começar a destruir tudo...

--- Queria apenas confirmar... – explicou o indivíduo, mostrando suas credenciais do FBI. – Sou Ernest Adams, agente federal!

--- Divisão de agentes imortais? É impossível que alguém normal possa levar tantos tiros de calibre 12 sem nem ao menos recuar!

--- Cale a boca se não quiser que o IML recolha seus miolos do chão! – ameaçou Adams, encostando o cano da arma na testa de Billy. – Responda, qual o seu envolvimento com Jack Krauser?

--- Ele me matará se eu disser... Aquele cara é doido, se você ainda não sabe!

--- Eu posso lhe fornecer proteção! Para isso, porém, você é obrigado a colaborar!

--- OK... Direi o que você deseja saber...

Coen respirou fundo e começou:

--- Há mais de dez anos, eu era um fuzileiro naval. Fui acusado injustamente de ter sido responsável pelo massacre da população de um vilarejo na Nambízia, um país africano pouco conhecido. Acabei sentenciado à morte. Em julho de 1998, eu estava sendo transportado num jipe até o local da execução, quando o veículo foi atacado nas montanhas Arklay, arredores de Raccoon City. Sobrevivi a esse infortúnio e, com a ajuda de uma policial chamada Rebecca Chambers, escapei da floresta após enfrentar inúmeras criaturas bizarras originadas da infecção do T-Virus na região. Ela tinha o dever de me prender, mas deixou que eu fugisse... Nunca me esquecerei desse favor...

--- Vá em frente.

--- Depois disso, passei a viver escondido de tudo e todos. Com o fim da Umbrella, percebi que era a hora certa de voltar a ter uma vida normal, já que eu não corria mais o risco de ser morto numa operação de queima de arquivo, mas ainda havia o problema da minha sentença. Foi quando fui contatado pelo major Krauser. Eu o havia conhecido na Marinha algum tempo antes do incidente na África. Ele prometeu limpar minha barra perante a justiça, contanto que eu lhe prestasse alguns serviços...

--- Tentar assassinar a promotora Sherry Birkin, por exemplo! Todas as evidências levam a você, Coen!

--- Sim, admito que planejei tudo, mas não seja tolo. Ambos sabemos muito bem que Sherry jamais morreria naquela explosão. Uma das pragas criadas pela Umbrella corre nas veias daquela mulher. Isso a torna praticamente imortal, assim como você!

--- Minha invulnerabilidade possui outra origem, e ela não vem ao caso... – murmurou Adams, impaciente. – Qual o interesse de Krauser em ver morta a senhorita Birkin?

--- Ela estava colocando todos os ex-cientistas da Umbrella na prisão. Krauser deve trabalhar para alguém que deseja vê-los em liberdade, talvez para contratá-los. A única coisa que posso afirmar com total certeza é que o major está envolvido em algo muito grande. Você precisará agir rápido.

--- Quando falou com Krauser pela última vez?

--- Dois dias atrás. Ele disse não precisar mais de mim, e que em breve minha ficha estaria tão limpa quanto um lençol branco recém-lavado.

--- Você está certo... Não tenho muito tempo...

Dizendo isso, Adams deixou de apontar a pistola para Billy, afastando-se alguns passos. O ex-militar da Marinha perguntou:

--- E quanto à minha proteção?

--- Aqui está meu número de telefone! – respondeu o federal, jogando um cartão para Coen. – Ligue se precisar de algo!

--- Eu pensei que você enviaria alguns agentes para protegerem minha casa!

--- Não há razão para se preocupar... Eu acabarei com Krauser e seus aliados antes que saibam da ajuda que você me deu...

Adams saiu da residência calmamente, deixando Billy sozinho em meio aos móveis e objetos destruídos durante a troca de tiros.

São Francisco.

Dentro de um amplo depósito na zona portuária da cidade, mais precisamente num escritório localizado no segundo andar, três homens armados com rifles M16 protegem um quarto indivíduo sentado diante de uma mesa. Ele traja uniforme militar verde-escuro com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos estampada em ambos os ombros. Seu nome é David Dennan, um dos principais comandantes da FPA.

--- Eu ainda não compreendi o que o Freewell pretende me deixando aqui sem fazer nada... – murmura o terrorista.

--- E nunca compreenderá! – exclama alguém.

A porta do escritório se abre. Jack Krauser, usando uma camisa cinza, calça camuflada e botas pretas, adentra o recinto com cara de poucos amigos, tendo sua fiel faca de combate na mão direita.

--- O que você faz aqui? – indaga Dennan ao ver o major. – Não deveria estar na cidade! As ordens de Freewell foram claras!

--- Desculpe-me, colega! – diz Krauser em tom sinistro. – As ordens mudaram!

Logo em seguida, Jack, num movimento rápido, arremessa a faca na direção de David, que não consegue desviar. A lâmina da arma se crava mortalmente no pescoço de Dennan, cujo corpo sem vida vem ao chão, sangrando sem parar.

--- Houve uma mudança de planos! – informa Krauser aos outros três membros da FPA ali presentes. – Sigam minhas ordens sem fazer qualquer tipo de questionamento, entenderam?

O trio de terroristas assente com a cabeça. Jack caminha até o cadáver de David, apanhando de volta sua faca, agora tingida de vermelho. Guardando-a no cinto, o militar dirige-se em silêncio para fora.

Simultaneamente, na rua em frente ao depósito, um furgão estaciona junto a uma calçada. Dentro dele há uma verdadeira central de informações, com vários monitores de computador e aparato tecnológico de última geração. Tal veículo transporta seis homens. Trata-se da equipe do Serviço Secreto enviada a São Francisco, comandada pelo agente Leon S. Kennedy.

--- Vão pegá-los, pessoal! – exclama Mike, sentado numa cadeira diante das telas. – Estarei monitorando o status de vocês via GPS. Se for necessário, eu deixarei o furgão para auxiliá-los!

--- OK! – responde Leon, deixando o veículo. – Está na hora de pegarmos alguns terroristas, colegas! Vamos, o dever nos chama!

O grupo de cinco agentes segue então na direção do depósito. Contornando-o, adentra o local através da porta dos fundos, que é rapidamente arrombada por Rodolfo Gómez. Com um repentino mau pressentimento, Leon fita a lua cheia no céu. Acompanha então seus companheiros, os quais já se encontram dentro do galpão.

--- O lugar parece vazio... – observa o agente Thomas Nicholson.

--- É melhor nos separarmos! – propõe Kennedy. – Se alguém encontrar algo, dê um sinal para os demais!

E assim o grupo se divide. Leon, caminhando por entre as grandes caixas metálicas que supostamente continham armas, passa a examinar o ambiente. O depósito possuía um nível superior, acessível através de uma escada, no qual havia algumas plataformas para a circulação de pessoas e um provável escritório, cujo interior podia ser visualizado através de um vidro.

Com o pensamento longínquo, Kennedy prosseguiu na direção da escada e, devido à distração, não percebeu que seus passos eram agora os únicos a serem ouvidos em todo o depósito. Sem notar a aparente ausência de seus colegas de equipe, Leon venceu os degraus de metal que levavam a uma ampla plataforma do segundo andar. Após dar alguns passos sobre ela, o ex-policial de Raccoon City ouviu um barulho suspeito atrás de si...

Sem virar-se, o agente do Serviço Secreto apanhou lentamente sua faca, que trazia guardada junto a seu ombro esquerdo. Voltou-se então, num piscar de olhos, para o local do ruído, segurando a arma em posição de defesa. Foi quando percebeu que alguém se lançava como uma bala em sua direção, vindo de cima...

Kennedy esquivou-se agilmente, mas a lâmina inimiga acabou lhe ferindo levemente no rosto. O sangue do sobrevivente de Raccoon pingou sobre a plataforma, enquanto, erguendo os olhos, fitava seu adversário.

--- Já faz um bom tempo, camarada... – disse o agressor.

--- Krauser! – exclamou Leon, incrivelmente surpreso.

Os dois passaram a circular sobre a plataforma, sempre em guarda, esperando o momento em que o outro atacasse.

--- Eu morri na queda daquele helicóptero em 2002... – murmurou o major. – Foi isso o que eles lhe disseram?

--- Então você está agora com a FPA!

--- Você pega as coisas rápido, assim como eu esperava. Afinal de contas, tanto você quanto eu sabemos de onde viemos!

Krauser tenta esfaquear o oponente no tórax, mas Leon se esquiva de forma habilidosa.

--- O que você quer? – indaga este último.

--- Fazer uma revolução neste país, apenas isso!

Jack tenta acertar Kennedy mais uma vez. O agente, porém, consegue novamente se livrar, e a lâmina da faca do major passa a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço.

--- Você forjou sua morte apenas para poder se tornar um terrorista? – pergunta Leon, furioso.

--- Errado. Na época eu trabalhava para outra pessoa. Um homem que pretendia trazer ordem e equilíbrio a este mundo através da biogenética. Usando minha posição privilegiada na Marinha, realizei alguns serviços enquanto ele estava no exílio...

--- Wesker... Agora as coisas se encaixam! Foi você quem seqüestrou Sherry Birkin e a filha do presidente Jackson há quatro anos! Esteve nas sombras o tempo todo tramando contra mim e os S.T.A.R.S.!

--- Chega de papo! Morra, camarada!

Dizendo isso, Krauser derrubou Leon com uma rasteira, empunhando a faca sobre sua garganta. O sobrevivente de Raccoon começou a empurrar o braço do inimigo com todas as forças para evitar que a lâmina perfurasse seu pescoço, quando um inesperado disparo arrancou a arma da mão do major, fazendo-a voar para fora da plataforma.

--- Mas o quê? – estranhou o militar, levantando-se.

O autor do tiro fora Mike Graven, que agora apontava uma submetralhadora H&K para Krauser. Este último exclamou, olhando para Leon, que ainda se encontrava caído:

--- Talvez você seja capaz de prolongar sua vida, mas não poderá fugir de sua morte inevitável!

Em seguida, Jack, com velocidade sobre-humana, saltou da plataforma, sendo alvejado por Mike. Escapando de todas as balas, o major recuperou sua faca e correu até a porta dos fundos, desaparecendo na noite após cruzá-la.

--- Você está bem? – perguntou Graven, ajudando Kennedy a se levantar.

--- Sim, apenas um pouco assustado... – respondeu Leon, reavendo sua faca, a qual havia caído de sua mão quando Krauser o derrubara.

--- Vocês dois se conhecem?

--- Mais ou menos... Onde estão os outros?

--- Mortos! – replicou Mike em tom de revolta. – Aquele filho da mãe não é humano! Vi pelo GPS quando ele matou todos quase ao mesmo tempo! Nunca testemunhei nada parecido!

--- Venha, nós precisamos informar Hunnigan sobre esse imprevisto! Puxa, Krauser vivo... Parece mais um pesadelo!

E, enquanto seguia junto com Mike para fora do depósito, Leon recordou a ocasião em que conhecera o major...

Kennedy suspirou. Braços apoiados na mesa, rosto cansado. O pesadelo de Raccoon City, do qual escapara poucas horas antes, ainda estava nítido em sua mente. O policial, em seu subconsciente, ainda podia ouvir os gritos desesperados das vítimas dos zumbis, misturados aos gemidos horripilantes destes.

Erguendo os olhos, Leon voltou a fitar o homem de óculos escuros que dizia ser um agente federal. Era sem dúvida uma situação difícil. Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio tumular, o rapaz disse:

--- Deixe Sherry em paz, ela é inocente!

--- Ela sabe demais, senhor Kennedy... – replicou o sujeito friamente. – Entretanto, você tem seu valor, é um bom acordo. A escolha é sua.

Sem sentir qualquer tipo de remorso ou hesitação, Leon fechou os olhos e respondeu, tão áspero e frio quanto seu interlocutor:

--- OK, eu aceito...

O homem do governo abriu um sorriso, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que o policial. Os dois selaram o trato num aperto de mão.

--- Não se arrependerá, senhor Kennedy! – afirmou o federal. – Sob a tutela do governo, Sherry estará protegida dos crápulas da Umbrella!

--- Assim espero...

Ambos caminharam até a porta da sala, ao lado da qual havia um fuzileiro naval de pé, boina vermelha, o qual, estando ali desde que entraram, ouvira toda a conversa. Quando Leon passou por ele, o militar bateu continência, sorrindo amistosamente enquanto dizia:

--- Você é um cara durão! Não é qualquer um que consegue sair de uma cidade infestada de zumbis!

--- Obrigado, mas foi apenas meu instinto de sobrevivência que falou mais alto...

--- Chamo-me Jack Krauser!

--- Prazer, sou o Leon!

O policial deu um tapinha no ombro do fuzileiro antes de deixar o recinto.

Departamento de Polícia de Denver.

Numa das salas do prédio, Ark Thompson, Reed Collins e os demais agentes do Serviço Secreto encontravam-se debruçados sobre uma mesa onde fora colocado um detalhado mapa do estado do Colorado. O líder da equipe tomou a palavra, apontando para a região das montanhas:

--- De acordo com o último contato estabelecido com o agente do FBI infiltrado na FPA e provavelmente já morto neste momento, o reduto da organização está localizado em algum lugar perto da cidade de Leadville. Toda a área sofre intensa influência do grupo. Alguns moradores das montanhas que aderiram ao movimento possuem cabanas localizadas em pontos estratégicos para evitar que inimigos da milícia adentrem o território de Freewell. Não estou falando de rústicos camponeses que cortam lenha, mas de ex-militares condecorados. É preciso evitar um eventual confronto com eles a qualquer custo.

--- Se sobrar tempo após a missão, podemos até esquiar em Vail! – brincou o agente Ash Young.

--- O ambiente das montanhas é um importante aliado, portanto deve ser utilizado com esperteza – afirmou Ark. – Camuflando-nos na neve e entre as árvores, será mais fácil surpreender os terroristas em nossa incursão. Era assim que meu avô caçava quando eu era jovem, e nunca falhava!

--- OK. O helicóptero nos inserirá a cerca de um quilômetro da provável localização do esconderijo. Nós então avançaremos a pé até o local, evitando ao máximo entrar em conflito com os vigias das cabanas. Assim que penetrarmos na base, nossa prioridade será capturar Freewell e recolher possíveis amostras do T-Virus. Lembrem-se de que não podemos falhar. Isso causaria a morte de milhões de pessoas.

Ark fechou os olhos por um instante, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. Após anos sem temer qualquer tipo de ameaça biológica, o amigo de Leon voltaria a lidar com a terrível arma viral criada pela Umbrella. Alguns fantasmas do passado nunca nos deixam em paz...

--- Como disse, Leon? – indagou Hunnigan pelo rádio, espantada.

--- Você ouviu bem! – exclamou Kennedy, aflito, andando em círculos pela rua diante do depósito. – Todos os agentes, exceto Mike e eu, foram mortos por um militar chamado Jack Krauser, membro da FPA! Tudo não passou de uma armadilha!

--- O assassino escapou?

--- Sim, e precisamos descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo! Contate a equipe em Denver. Eles podem estar correndo perigo!

--- OK, eu o farei! Tome cuidado!

--- Entendido, desligo!

A comunicação foi encerrada. Leon olhou para Mike, que havia se sentado no meio-fio. Caminhou até ele, murmurando:

--- Prepare-se, colega... Algo me diz que esta missão será mais longa do que pensávamos!

--- Nós vingaremos nossos companheiros, cara! Isto não vai ficar assim! Eu degolarei aquele maldito Krauser assim como ele fez com os outros!

--- Tenha paciência, Mike... Basta agirmos tendo um bom plano em mente, e garanto que ele pagará pelo que fez. Venha, vamos voltar ao hotel!

Graven assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois agentes entraram no furgão. Pouco depois, em alta velocidade, o veículo partiu pelas ruas do distrito rumo ao centro da cidade, sob a pálida luz da lua...

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Perigo biológico.

Eram dez da noite, e Rebecca estava há mais de doze horas enclausurada em sua sala no Laboratório Vinnewood. Não sucumbira à fome e à sede graças a duas barras de cereais e uma garrafa de água mineral que estavam guardadas num dos armários do local. Ficar todo aquele tempo num só lugar fez com que a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. se lembrasse de quando permanecera trancada por horas na enfermaria da Mansão Spencer, durante o incidente ocorrido na floresta de Raccoon em julho de 1998...

A doutora refletia sobre sua vida e o que estaria acontecendo no prédio, quando, sem mais nem menos, ouviu o som do lacre da porta sendo removido automaticamente. Como que por instinto, apanhou sua Beretta, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz feminina pré-gravada do sistema de segurança anunciava:

--- A infecção viral foi controlada. Repito: a infecção viral foi controlada. Número estimado de sobreviventes: cinco. Todas as portas e saídas foram destrancadas automaticamente. O prédio deve ser interditado imediatamente para evitar o risco de nova contaminação. Isto não é um exercício.

Trêmula, Chambers caminhou até a saída da sala, arma em punho, pronta para disparar contra qualquer coisa que se movesse. Antes de pisar no corredor, olhou para as duas direções deste. Estava totalmente vazio e silencioso. Adentrou-o então, tomada por grande temor. Caminhando por ele, Rebecca viu-se novamente num dos escuros e apavorantes corredores da Mansão Spencer, onde um zumbi horrendo poderia surgir a qualquer instante...

Súbito, a médica ouviu passos oscilantes atrás de si. Era uma pessoa, ainda humana ou não, que provavelmente cambaleava na direção da jovem. Esta, no auge do medo, voltou-se na direção do barulho, arma apontada e coração aos pulos.

O que Rebecca viu era digno de um filme de terror...

Nesse exato momento, no quarto subsolo do laboratório, Murray e Klein, desmaiados desde o momento em que um dos recipientes contendo zumbis fora danificado, acordaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Sentiam-se fracos e com o corpo inteiro dolorido, sem a mínima idéia do que realmente acontecera.

--- Você está bem, garoto? – perguntou James, levantando-se do chão.

--- Já estive muito melhor... – foi a resposta de Lott, que também se colocava de pé.

--- Como se sente?

--- Parece que fui atropelado por um caminhão!

--- Somos dois...

Ambos perceberam que estavam zonzos, e por isso levaram uma das mãos à cabeça. Tossiram. Em seguida o inglês indagou, vendo que os olhos de Murray, assim como os seus, estavam extremamente irritados:

--- Por quanto tempo ficamos inconscientes?

--- Algumas horas, no mínimo... – cogitou James, sem possuir qualquer noção de tempo.

Klein caminhou na direção do barril de onde vazara o gás criogênico. Surpreso e terrivelmente assustado, viu, através do vidro reforçado, que o interior do recipiente se encontrava agora vazio.

--- Para onde foi o zumbi que estava aqui dentro? – quis saber o rapaz, apavorado.

--- Ele já estava cristalizado, deve ter derretido em contato com o ar da sala ou algo parecido... Não se preocupe! Venha, vamos subir de volta aos andares superiores!

Os dois cientistas deixaram o depósito, voltando ao elevador através do qual haviam descido até ali. Murray, tossindo sem parar, pressionou um dos botões do painel, e o transporte iniciou o trajeto rumo ao térreo do prédio. Durante a subida, o chefe da equipe de pesquisas pediu a Lott:

--- Garoto, por favor, não conte a ninguém o que ocorreu lá embaixo! Seria o nosso fim como pesquisadores! Posso contar com seu sigilo?

--- Certamente, senhor Murray... – respondeu Klein, respirando com dificuldade.

--- É Jimmy! – disse o outro, corrigindo-o num ligeiro sorriso. – Puxa, como nós fomos burros, não acha?

--- Concordo plenamente!

E riram até o elevador atingir seu destino. Assim que isso aconteceu, as portas do transporte se abriram, e a dupla de especialistas em biogenética caminhou para fora, ganhando um extenso corredor, repleto de portas e vidros através dos quais era possível visualizar o interior das salas de pesquisa.

--- Parece que ficamos desmaiados o dia inteiro! – observou Lott. – O laboratório está vazio! O horário de trabalho já deve ter acabado!

--- Não sei, garoto... – murmurou Murray, examinando o ambiente com atenção. – Este lugar nunca esteve tão quieto quanto agora, nem à noite... Há algo errado acontecendo...

--- O senhor acha mesmo? Terá algo a ver com aquele gás que escapou do tanque onde estava o zumbi?

--- Hei, olhe!

James apontou um dos dedos indicadores para frente. Alguns metros adiante no corredor, o qual encontrava-se tomado por um forte odor podre, havia um pesquisador de pé, imóvel, trajando jaleco e calça preta. Encontrava-se virado de costas para os dois recém-chegados, impossibilitando que seu rosto fosse visto por eles. Porém, devido ao fato do cientista ser careca, Murray identificou-o sem demora:

--- É o Berret! Ele deve saber o que está havendo!

O chefe da equipe de pesquisas, acompanhado pelo inglês, sempre trêmulo e temeroso, aproximou-se do doutor. Quando estava a poucos passos de distância do geneticista, que permanecia imóvel, James perguntou:

--- Harry, está tudo bem?

A resposta do pesquisador foi um gemido agonizante, enquanto se voltava para seu superior...

--- Deus do céu! – gritou Murray, horrorizado.

A face de Berret era digna de uma criatura infernal. Seu rosto estava em frangalhos, com o crânio exposto aqui e ali. Era possível ver um buraco negro e ensangüentado onde um dia existira um nariz. Havia também inúmeras fraturas em seu corpo, sem contar os ferimentos aparentemente causados por mordidas. Era como se Berret tivesse sido atacado por um bando de cães raivosos.

--- Afaste-se! – berrou James, recuando para junto de Klein.

--- Um zumbi! – exclamou o rapaz, olhos arregalados. – Ele se transformou num zumbi!

Os dois cientistas retrocediam lentamente pelo corredor, perseguidos pelo morto-vivo, que cambaleava na direção deles aos gemidos, braços estendidos como se fosse um sonâmbulo.

--- E agora, o que faremos? – indagou Lott.

--- Matá-lo! Nós precisamos matá-lo!

Dizendo isso, Murray se aproximou de um armário vermelho de emergência localizado na parede à sua direita, dentro do qual, através de um vidro, via-se um afiado machado. Num soco desesperado, James destruiu a proteção, apanhando a arma sem pensar duas vezes.

O chefe de pesquisas fitou os olhos sem vida daquele que um dia fora Harry Berret. Em seguida, num golpe ágil com o machado, decapitou o zumbi, cuja cabeça rolou pelo chão, parando aos pés de Klein, que gritava de horror. O corpo do monstro deu mais alguns passos antes de cair sobre o piso num baque aterrador.

--- Meu Deus! – berrou Lott no auge do desespero, cobrindo a face com as mãos.

Súbito, os dois pesquisadores ouviram um verdadeiro coro de gemidos. Mais mortos-vivos estavam a caminho. Disposto a tudo para sobreviver, Murray correu para dentro do elevador, seguido por Klein, que tossia ainda mais devido ao medo. James esmurrou o botão do painel que correspondia ao quarto subsolo, e o transporte começou a descer.

--- Estamos perdidos! – afirmou o superior de Lott por fim, ofegante.

Chambers estava chocada. O homem diante de si não era um zumbi, apesar das circunstâncias indicarem que em breve ele não seria mais humano. Tratava-se de Fred Rawin, um dos pesquisadores do laboratório. Apoiado numa parede com seu braço direito, o sobrevivente gemia de dor, cobrindo com a outra mão um enorme ferimento em seu abdômen, de onde jorrava um verdadeiro rio de sangue, tingindo o chão de rubro.

--- Minha nossa, Fred! – exclamou Rebecca, abaixando a arma para em seguida correr até o colega. – O que houve?

--- Monstros! – respondeu o cientista, voz fraca. – Eles tomaram o prédio! Eu estou prestes a me tornar um deles...

--- São zumbis, não? Mortos-vivos?

--- Sim, como em Raccoon... Mas a velocidade de infecção é muito mais rápida... Em poucas horas todos já haviam se transformado em cadáveres ambulantes!

--- Oh, Fred... Resista! Encontraremos uma maneira de salvá-lo!

--- É inútil, Becca... Mate-me enquanto é tempo! Não quero infectá-la quando eu perder a consciência!

--- Não posso...

--- Mate-me! – ordenou Rawin em tom desesperado, puxando o cano da Beretta de Rebecca para junto de seu peito.

--- Perdoe-me, mas eu não posso! – replicou Chambers com lágrimas nos olhos.

--- Você precisa me matar!

--- Não...

De repente, um disparo é ouvido. Fred abre a boca, de onde escorre grande quantidade de sangue. Logo depois desaba sobre o piso, parando de se mover após ligeiro ataque convulsivo. Atônita, Rebecca ergue os olhos, vendo a autora do tiro logo à frente: Jane Weston, que ainda apontava sua pistola Colt calibre 45 para o cadáver.

--- Por que você fez isso? – indagou a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., contendo-se para não romper em prantos.

--- Ele ia se transformar numa daquelas coisas... – murmurou Jane friamente, caminhando na direção da colega. – Você deveria saber que matá-los nesse estágio da infecção requer um menor número de balas! Já não enfrentou essas aberrações nos arredores de Raccoon City há dez anos?

--- Você não me engana, Weston! Sei que não é uma simples pesquisadora! Diga-me, qual é o seu segredo?

--- Tal resposta lhe será fornecida num momento oportuno! – respondeu a misteriosa jovem, arremessando uma espingarda calibre 12 para Rebecca. – Pegue essa arma, com certeza será útil! Agora vamos, temos que sair deste maldito laboratório!

Mesmo contrariada, Chambers seguiu Weston para fora do corredor.

O silêncio era total no depósito situado no quarto subsolo do prédio. Sentados no chão um diante do outro, Murray e Klein fitavam o chão, tossindo praticamente a cada cinco segundos. Ambos sentiam-se cada vez mais fracos e impotentes diante da terrível situação que haviam provocado.

--- Nós também estamos infectados... – disse James.

--- É, eu percebi... – murmurou Lott. – Cara, que estupidez a nossa! Acho que fui castigado de forma merecida devido à minha curiosidade!

--- E eu por ter mantido esses mortos-vivos desgraçados escondidos aqui embaixo... Parece que chegamos ao fim da linha, garoto!

Logo após dizer isso, Murray retirou da jaqueta um velho revólver calibre 38. Olhou-o em sua mão por alguns instantes e depois perguntou ao rapaz:

--- Quer ser o primeiro?

--- Do que está falando?

--- Ora, não quer permanecer vivo até se tornar um daqueles zumbis carniceiros, quer? Não há alternativa, garoto!

--- Talvez haja... – afirmou o inglês, voltando a cabeça para um dos recipientes que Murray ocultara naquele depósito.

James também olhou para os barris, mais precisamente para o número de telefone presente neles, ao lado do símbolo da Umbrella. Leu a inscrição "Em caso de emergência" tomado por repentina esperança de escapar vivo daquele inferno. Porém, foi realista:

--- A Umbrella faliu há seis anos! Esse número nem deve mais existir!

--- Só há uma maneira de termos certeza!

Klein caminhou até um aparelho de telefone pendurado numa das paredes do depósito. Observado atentamente por Murray, o jovem digitou o número indicado nos sarcófagos metálicos e, para sua surpresa, a resposta do outro lado da linha foi imediata:

--- Alô?

O rapaz estremeceu, enquanto começava a falar...

A sala era escura. Nela havia dois homens, sentados atrás de mesas, mas não era possível ver seus semblantes. A luz da lua, penetrando no recinto através de uma grande janela, revelava a existência de uma estante de livros junto a uma parede. Um dos indivíduos atendia calmamente a um telefonema procedente do Laboratório Vinnewood, em São Francisco:

--- Precisam de ajuda? Mas o que aconteceu? (...) Ah, agora entendo... Então o gás de um dos recipientes vazou junto com o vírus? (...) Compreendo. O lugar está agora infestado de zumbis. Escute, não é preciso se preocupar! (...) Sim, nós podemos controlar a situação, não se aflija! Escute, você e seu chefe tentaram lutar com os mortos-vivos?

Enquanto Lott respondia do outro lado da linha, o misterioso sujeito apanhou uma caneta e começou a anotar num bloco de notas o que era dito pelo rapaz.

--- OK, seu chefe atacou um deles usando um machado... Foi letal? (...) Certo. Você tem certeza de que o cadáver decapitado não ficou se mexendo normalmente depois do ataque? (...) Ótimo, menos mal! Estamos a caminho, senhor Klein! Agüentem apenas mais alguns minutos!

A ligação foi encerrada. O homem se levantou, guardando o bloco de notas num dos bolsos de sua calça. Disse então ao outro indivíduo presente na sala:

--- Parece que encontramos os ovos, senhor Burke. O problema é que eles chocaram!

--- Maldito Murray... Bem, ao menos nossas suspeitas se mostraram corretas! É uma pena que meu protegido esteja neste momento cercado de zumbis canibais, mas a causa pela qual luto é mais importante do que um ingênuo sobrevivente da ilha Sheena! E quanto ao vírus? Sofreu mutações drásticas?

--- Aparentemente não, segundo o que Klein me disse. Entretanto, ainda é cedo para tirarmos conclusões quanto a isso. O T-Virus passou muito tempo em estado de hibernação naquelas cobaias, e não sabemos ao certo quais as possíveis conseqüências disso nos hospedeiros. Lembre-se de Alexia Ashford e o infame T-Veronica...

--- Bem observado, caro Hunk. De qualquer forma, você sabe o que deve fazer! Reúna sua equipe e parta rumo a São Francisco, não temos muito tempo! Todas as comunicações do laboratório com o mundo exterior estão bloqueadas neste momento, com exceção do telefone de emergência usado por Lott para nos contatar, portanto o risco de possíveis intromissões na operação é mínimo! Agora vá!

--- Afirmativo, Vin...

--- Josh! Meu nome agora é Josh, lembre-se disso!

Hunk confirmou com a cabeça, deixando o recinto em seguida.

--- É no mínimo curioso! – afirmou Lott ao desligar o telefone. – Parece que eles já possuem um procedimento próprio para este tipo de situação!

--- Eu não compreendo! – exclamou Murray após tossir por alguns segundos. – Como alguém pôde atender à ligação se a Umbrella não existe mais? Terá sido o governo?

--- Não sei... Só quero sair daqui antes que esse vírus me transforme num zumbi... E eu estou ficando com fome...

--- Hei, não me assuste, garoto!

E, sentindo-se cada vez mais próximos da morte, os dois pesquisadores voltaram a se sentar no chão.

Prosseguindo com cautela pelos corredores do laboratório, Rebecca e Jane abriam caminho em meio a uma verdadeira legião de mortos-vivos. A cada monstro aniquilado, a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. sentia-se mal por estar eliminando seus colegas de trabalho, transformados agora em feras decompostas totalmente incontroláveis.

--- Como o T-Virus chegou aqui? – indagou Chambers logo depois de derrubar um zumbi com um tiro na testa. – Eu pensei que todas as amostras ainda existentes estivessem seguras nas mãos dos federais!

--- Eu sei tanto quanto você, amiga... – respondeu Weston, desejando não se aprofundar no assunto.

--- Você acha que o Murray...

--- Bem, eu sempre desconfiei dele! Quem sabe ele não endoidou e contaminou toda a equipe por puro sadismo? Nunca sabemos quando uma pessoa pode revelar seu lado psicótico!

--- Assim como você...

Jane ignorou o comentário. Haviam parado diante de uma porta de vidro que revelava, no interior da sala à que dava acesso, uma bancada repleta de computadores ligados, por meio dos quais as duas sobreviventes poderiam contatar o exterior do prédio.

--- Vamos entrar? – perguntou Rebecca, já apontando a Beretta para dentro do lugar.

--- E por acaso temos escolha? – retrucou Weston secamente.

Ambas respiraram fundo e, depois de contarem até três mentalmente, chutaram a porta, invadindo o local a passos cheios de dúvida e temor...

--- Sim, eu compreendo, Hunnigan. (...) OK, vou avisar os demais, e trate de nos manter informados. Até mais!

Collins desligou o celular, percebendo que todos na sala o fitavam com extrema preocupação. Após guardar o aparelho no bolso, o líder do time do Serviço Secreto em Denver ouviu o agente Marrin perguntar:

--- O que houve? Algum problema em São Francisco?

--- Jack Krauser, integrante da FPA, atacou a equipe do Leon quando eles estavam investigando um depósito. Apenas ele e o Mike sobreviveram!

--- Não é possível! – bradou o agente Young, tomado pelo espanto assim como seus colegas.

--- Infelizmente é verdade, Ash. Aqueles terroristas desgraçados estão um passo à nossa frente. Sugiro que iniciemos a missão algumas horas antes do previsto!

A equipe concordou, e os preparativos se anteciparam. Partiriam rumo às montanhas antes do sol nascer.

Hunk estava satisfeito. Os helicópteros Black Hawk haviam decolado da base com ele e seus homens a bordo antes do tempo esperado. Agora precisaria aguardar apenas mais alguns minutos até que as aeronaves ganhassem o céu de São Francisco, e logo depois o ex-soldado da Umbrella estaria destruindo o cérebro de zumbis com balas bem miradas. Já fazia um bom tempo desde o incidente em Raccoon City, mas não se sentia em nada enferrujado. Seria bom voltar à ativa após dez anos agindo nas sombras.

Tudo graças ao "generoso" senhor Burke...

O combatente riu de tal pensamento, colocando sua máscara de gás. Em seguida engatilhou a pistola Desert Eagle que tinha em mãos, sentindo a adrenalina tomar seu corpo. Dentro de instantes seu passado voltaria à vida, e isso lhe satisfazia de forma indescritível.

Jack Krauser caminhava com naturalidade pelas ruas de São Francisco. Tirava vantagem do fato de nenhum pedestre ter conhecimento de suas verdadeiras intenções. Segundo seus cálculos, precisaria apenas vencer mais alguns quarteirões para em seguida adentrar o parque que antecedia o perímetro do Laboratório Vinnewood.

Súbito, ouviu um "bip" vindo de seu rádio. Olhando ao redor, buscou um bom local para receber a comunicação. Sem demora avistou um ponto de ônibus vazio, e para lá seguiu a passos rápidos, porém discretos. Depois de atravessar a rua, o major da Marinha sentou-se no banco desocupado sobre a calçada, levando o aparelho disfarçadamente até o rosto.

--- Krauser falando! – disse o militar.

--- Está cumprindo os objetivos dentro do tempo previsto, major! – afirmou o homem que contatara Jack. – Não é um dos meus melhores homens à toa!

--- Qual a situação?

--- Burke me contatou há pouco. Ele já enviou seu esquadrão de contenção para Vinnewood. O pacote será assegurado e em seguida enviado até nós!

--- Ao menos foi isso o combinado...

--- Exato, major. Entretanto, como sabe, eu tenho o defeito de desconfiar muito das pessoas, principalmente daquelas que nos prometem coisas. Por esse motivo quero que você faça uma visita ao laboratório, para ter certeza de que Burke não nos enganará!

--- Pode deixar, Ronald... – murmurou Krauser, olhando para seu braço esquerdo num sorriso. – Se eles tentarem nos prejudicar, serão massacrados por mim sem o mínimo de piedade!

--- Isso é música para meus ouvidos. Desligo.

A comunicação foi encerrada, e o major guardou o rádio num dos bolsos de sua calça camuflada. Logo em seguida, após fitar brevemente alguns civis que se aproximavam, levantou-se do banco e continuou seguindo até o parque. Não podia decepcionar a América.

O helicóptero estava pronto. Ark Thompson, guia da equipe, foi o último a embarcar, trazendo os últimos equipamentos e armas. O céu escuro já ganhava certo tom azulado, indicando que em pouco tempo o sol nasceria.

--- OK, já temos tudo e todos a bordo! – exclamou Reed Collins, voz se destacando com dificuldade entre o som das hélices ligadas. – Espero que também estejam prontos, rapazes!

Os membros do grupo assentiram, e o líder acenou positivamente para o piloto, informando que já podiam decolar. Assim a aeronave deixou o Departamento de Polícia de Denver, seguindo pela madrugada na direção das Rochosas. Aquela missão seria muito mais difícil do que os agentes pensavam.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"Mercenaries Mode: On".

Para compreendermos melhor o "jogo" que Hunk e seus homens estavam prestes a disputar, devemos analisar os fatores que o compõem:

_Cenário._

_O Laboratório Vinnewood foi construído no final da década de 90 para pesquisas na área de saúde. Situado na parte nordeste da cidade de São Francisco, é na verdade um prédio com oito andares, sendo quatro acima da superfície (contando o térreo) e outros quatro subterrâneos. Possui inúmeras salas de experimentos com equipamentos de última geração, além de escritórios, almoxarifados, banheiros e alguns leitos. Existe também um pequeno heliporto situado do lado de fora, a cerca de sessenta metros ao sul do complexo, com um estacionamento adjacente._

_Circunstâncias._

_Há aproximadamente dezoito horas, uma infecção pelo T-Virus teve início dentro do prédio a partir do quarto subsolo. O vírus se espalhou pelas instalações por meio do sistema de ventilação, contaminando todos os funcionários. Devido ao grande período em que permaneceu em estado de hibernação, o agente viral aparenta instabilidade, já que o tempo necessário para que os indivíduos infectados se transformassem em zumbis foi muito pequeno. Ainda não se sabe se tal circunstância é capaz de originar B.O.W.'s (Armas Bio-Orgânicas) até então nunca vistas._

_Missão._

_O objetivo da equipe de contenção é obter amostras do vírus e dados sobre possíveis novas B.O.W.'s. Prováveis documentos ou relatos por escrito cujo assunto seja a infecção e seus efeitos também deverão ser coletados. Se ainda houver algum recipiente criogênico intacto (contendo um zumbi congelado) no quarto subsolo, será prioritário transportá-lo até um dos helicópteros para extração. Caso haja sobreviventes, precisarão ser eliminados. Não queremos deixar nenhum rastro de nossas ações._

_Possíveis ameaças._

_Neste momento o vírus já não é mais aerotransmissível, sendo transmitido apenas pelo contato direto com os hospedeiros. É preciso evitar ao máximo que qualquer membro da equipe venha a ser vítima dos ataques deles. Entre as possíveis criaturas criadas pela contaminação, deve-se destacar:_

_- Zumbis;_

_- Lickers;_

_- Brain Suckers._

_Devido ao breve período de infecção que o agente viral adquiriu, é difícil afirmar com precisão quais mutantes estarão à solta no interior do laboratório._

_Armamento._

_A equipe de contenção terá as seguintes armas à disposição:_

_- Pistolas Colt calibre 45;_

_- Pistolas Desert Eagle calibre 50;_

_- Fuzis de assalto M4A1;_

_- Fuzis de assalto AK-47;_

_- Espingardas Remington calibre 12;_

_- Granadas de fragmentação;_

_- Explosivos plásticos C-4._

_Vale lembrar que os integrantes da equipe serão devidamente recompensados ao término da missão._

Tal mensagem fora enviada por Burke a cada um dos laptops que faziam parte do equipamento de Hunk e seus comandados. Após terminarem de lê-la, os combatentes iniciaram o download de plantas detalhadas do complexo que estavam prestes a invadir, além de dados valiosos sobre os monstros mencionados, explicando a melhor forma de aniquilá-los.

--- Cinco minutos até Vinnewood! – informou o piloto.

Estava quase na hora.

Rebecca e Jane ficaram frustradas. O acesso à Internet nos computadores da sala estava misteriosamente bloqueado. Nem mesmo a rede interna do laboratório se encontrava operante, e um telefone numa das paredes não dava sinal de linha. Quem teria sido responsável por aquilo?

--- Estamos presas aqui sem qualquer chance de contato com o lado de fora! – afirmou Chambers em tom irritado. – Se quisermos sobreviver, será necessário abrir caminho entre esses zumbis até alguma saída que não esteja comprometida!

--- E não vai ser nada fácil encontrar uma... – resmungou Weston. – Se ao menos pudéssemos acessar as plantas do laboratório, mas a rede interna está off-line...

A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. caminhou até uma cadeira, na qual se sentou. Fitou o chão por alguns instantes e em seguida disse:

--- Há uma coisa em especial que eu gostaria de compreender...

--- O que é, querida? – indagou Jane com leve sarcasmo.

--- A contaminação... Eu provavelmente não fui afetada porque já havia tido contato com o T-Virus durante o incidente na Mansão Spencer, além de outras missões nos tempos da organização clandestina contra a Umbrella, e por isso meu organismo deve ter desenvolvido algum tipo de defesa contra ele... Mas e você? O que explica sua imunidade?

A colega de Becca soltou um palavrão em voz baixa para depois murmurar:

--- Creio que já não posso mais esconder, certo?

Nos instantes seguintes, para espanto e admiração de Chambers, Weston retirou seus cabelos negros, que na verdade compunham uma peruca, revelando curtos fios loiros presos num coque atrás de sua cabeça. Em seguida retirou um distintivo de um dos bolsos do jaleco, exclamando enquanto o estendia para a ex-policial:

--- Sou uma agente do FBI disfarçada de pesquisadora! Fui enviada para cá com a missão de investigar possíveis atividades da FPA neste complexo!

--- FPA?

--- Frente Patriótica da América. Um grupo terrorista que recentemente obteve amostras do T-Virus através de uma fonte desconhecida dentro do governo. Algumas evidências levavam a crer que Josh Burke, novo patrocinador desta pesquisa e provável membro da organização, possuía algum tipo de interesse particular neste laboratório e por isso enviou seu protegido, Lott Klein, para trabalhar aqui. Meu objetivo era me aproximar dele e descobrir o que seu mentor planejava, até que tudo virou de pernas para o ar... Recebi uma vacina contra o vírus há algum tempo, quando ainda estava em outro caso, e por esse motivo não desenvolvi os sintomas, assim como você...

Imediatamente Rebecca lembrou-se do misterioso telefonema que havia recebido na manhã do dia anterior. Como suspeitara desde o primeiro momento, Josh Burke era uma pessoa de má fé, que fornecera um verdadeiro "patrocínio do mal" ao Laboratório Vinnewood. Teria a FPA algo a ver com a contaminação no prédio? A única certeza de Chambers era que aquela história estava cada vez mais confusa!

--- Isso explica seu repentino interesse por Klein... – afirmou a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S., coçando o queixo. – Queria investigá-lo!

--- Exato.

--- Você dissimula muito bem... – disse Becca rispidamente. – Até cheguei a acreditar que era realmente minha amiga... Posso ao menos saber seu verdadeiro nome?

--- Bem, sou Jane Weston já há alguns anos... Até meus superiores me chamam assim. Passei pela Biocom e outras empresas de bioengenharia, sempre trabalhando para o FBI em busca de experiências ilegais. Acabei construindo uma falsa carreira como pesquisadora apenas para prender cientistas criminosos. Mas já que nos tornamos tão próximas e é provável que não consigamos sair vivas daqui, posso lhe revelar minha verdadeira identidade: Rachel Robinson.

--- Rachel...

--- E então? Podemos unir forças para escapar daqui, sem ressentimentos?

Chambers estava incerta. Não sabia se podia confiar plenamente naquela mulher. Entretanto, devido à situação na qual se encontrava, não havia muita escolha. Com certo temor, a ruiva apertou a mão direita da agente federal, que recomendou:

--- É melhor vasculharmos esta sala! Tenho certeza de que há algo que possamos utilizar!

Washington, D.C.

A campainha da porta tocava com certa insistência. Sherry Birkin correu até a sala para atender a já esperada visita. Era Ernest Adams, que perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos:

--- Posso entrar?

--- Sim, claro!

O agente do FBI ganhou a residência, sentando-se num sofá. A promotora acomodou-se diante dele, ouvindo-o dizer:

--- Desculpe-me por ter interrompido seu sono com o telefonema. É que precisamos muito conversar!

--- Não há problema, eu não venho dormindo direito já há algum tempo... – respondeu a jovem, olhar um tanto cansado. – E então? Interrogou Billy Coen?

--- Sim, eu estive em Alexandria há algumas horas. Assim como suspeitávamos, ele está trabalhando para Jack Krauser, sendo responsável pelo planejamento do atentado contra você. Coen fez um acordo com o major, no qual este último prometera limpar seu nome caso colaborasse. A FPA possui algum tipo de interesse em vê-la morta, senhorita Birkin.

--- Jack Krauser... – murmurou a filha do falecido William Birkin, fechando os olhos para mergulhar num nítido flash-back.

A dor que Sherry sentia naquele momento era quase impossível de descrever. Tinha apenas doze anos de idade e já perdera os pais, além de ter presenciado os horrores da epidemia do T-Virus em Raccoon City enquanto tentava escapar da cidade. Ela sobrevivera, mas agora estava só e desamparada.

Sentada junto a uma janela, a garotinha admirava o nascer do sol, quando ouviu um homem perguntar:

--- Você tem algum parente?

Ela voltou-se para o sujeito. Tratava-se de um oficial da Marinha, forte e loiro. Em seu uniforme era possível ler "J. Krauser". Sherry não respondeu à pergunta. Não tinha mais nenhum parente. William e Annete Birkin, o casal que a trouxera ao mundo, haviam morrido por causa do G-Virus. A menina encolheu-se, mordendo fortemente os lábios. Pensou em Claire. Estava certa de que ela voltaria. Ela não se esqueceria da pobre órfã...

--- Sherry, você está me ouvindo? – indagou Adams, fazendo a promotora voltar ao presente.

--- Sim, eu apenas estava recordando algo... – suspirou Birkin. – O que você estava dizendo?

--- Jack Krauser foi o provável fornecedor do T-Virus a FPA. Nos últimos anos ele ganhou acesso a instalações militares ultra-secretas em todo o território nacional. Porém, ter em mãos a pior praga já criada pelo homem não é o suficiente para os terroristas. Josh Burke é um deles, e ele deseja algo que está em São Francisco, mais precisamente no Laboratório Vinnewood...

--- E por isso você enviou uma agente para investigar o local...

--- Sim. Seu nome atual é Jane Weston. Disfarçada como pesquisadora, ela já investigou diversos laboratórios e centros médicos do país nos últimos anos, sempre buscando frustrar experiências ilegais. Ela é integrante da FTPB.

--- FTPB?

--- Força-Tarefa de Perigo Biológico. Uma divisão do FBI criada assim que os crimes da Umbrella foram revelados ao mundo, com o intuito de evitar que novas armas biológicas sejam criadas ilicitamente e interromper experiências que desrespeitem os direitos humanos. Simplificando, um grupo de agentes especiais que caça cientistas malucos.

--- Boa definição... – sorriu Sherry. – O que a agente Weston descobriu até agora?

--- Nada relevante. Ela está investigando Lott Klein, geneticista recém-formado enviado recentemente para trabalhar no laboratório por Burke, que está patrocinando a pesquisa.

--- Lott Klein? – quis confirmar a promotora com certo espanto.

--- Exato. Um dos poucos sobreviventes do incidente viral na ilha Sheena em novembro de 1998, mais uma das catástrofes provocadas pela Umbrella... Atualmente ele é protegido de Burke. Por quê?

--- Nada... Deve ser apenas coincidência...

--- Sherry, você está escondendo algo de mim?

A jovem olhou para o teto por alguns segundos, e em seguida deu um suspiro demorado. Voltando a fitar Adams, Birkin disse:

--- É uma coisa que eu e Bryan descobrimos há pouco tempo, juro que íamos lhe contar assim que tivéssemos certeza!

--- Do que se trata?

--- Semana passada, visitamos um ex-cientista da Umbrella na prisão, que exigia falar comigo. Ele trabalhava na fábrica de Tyrants situada na ilha Sheena, e conseguiu escapar do lugar logo no início da epidemia do T-Virus. Tinha algumas revelações a nos fazer...

--- Continue.

--- Todos achavam que Emanuel Deller era o único criminoso da Umbrella que não havia sido punido, até morrer no complexo siberiano no início deste mês. Bem, o prisioneiro nos informou que há mais alguém. Um homem julgado morto no incidente em Sheena...

--- Quem? – indagou o agente do FBI, voz firme.

--- Vincent Goldman, antigo comandante da ilha e responsável pela contaminação de seus habitantes. Ele sobreviveu, Adams. Sobreviveu e, segundo o detento, manteve contato com ele até dois anos atrás. Para escapar das autoridades, o bastardo trocou de nome cinco vezes. Chegou até a passar por uma cirurgia plástica que alterou parcialmente seu rosto.

--- É alarmante, mas o que Klein tem a ver com isso?

--- O ex-pesquisador também disse que Goldman havia se tornado tutor de um jovem que, assim como ele, sobrevivera à tragédia de Sheena. Esse garoto deve ser Lott, agente Adams!

--- E isso leva a crer...

--- Que Josh Burke seja na verdade Vincent Goldman! – concluiu a promotora.

O federal permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, assimilando todas aquelas informações. Súbito, ergueu-se do sofá rapidamente, dirigindo-se até a porta da casa.

--- Preciso dar alguns telefonemas com urgência! – exclamou Adams, já com a mão na maçaneta. – Creio que a agente Weston esteja em perigo! Ligue para mim se necessário!

--- OK... – respondeu Sherry. – Espero que não haja uma tragédia de grandes proporções prestes a se iniciar, agente Adams!

--- Eu estou preparado para tudo, senhorita Birkin... – murmurou Ernest, deixando o local. – Tenha uma boa noite!

Os dois helicópteros Black Hawk já sobrevoavam o terraço do Laboratório Vinnewood, seus holofotes iluminando a cobertura de concreto e o som das hélices quebrando o sepulcral silêncio que ali predominava. Constatando que o local estava livre de ameaças, os pilotos deram um sinal para os ocupantes. Era hora de sair.

Por meio de cordas de rapel, os combatentes, usando máscaras de gás, deixaram as aeronaves, suas botas tocando o chão após rápida descida. Logo em seguida se equiparam com diferentes armas, caminhando cautelosamente até uma porta que, segundo as plantas do prédio, levava a uma escada de serviço que dava acesso ao quarto andar. Quinze homens no total, e Hunk à frente deles.

--- Como sempre, o "Sr. Morte" lidera a invasão! – exclamou um dos soldados, sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

Não houve resposta. O comandante da equipe apenas parou diante da porta, observou-a por poucos segundos e então a arrombou através de um forte e decidido chute. Os helicópteros começavam a se afastar. De acordo com o plano, eles seguiriam uma rota circular em torno do laboratório até que a missão estivesse concluída e a extração pudesse ser realizada.

--- Avançar! – ordenou Hunk, gesticulando.

O grupo prosseguiu, sempre atento devido à temível ameaça biológica com a qual lidavam. Depois da escada, os membros do esquadrão ganharam um corredor longo e escuro, seus passos provocando sons metálicos conforme andavam. O líder continuava à frente, até que subitamente parou, erguendo a mão direita para que seus comandados também o fizessem.

--- Ouvi algo! – informou ele, tão concentrado quanto uma águia espreitando sua presa. – Deathplague, quero luz!

--- Sim senhor! – respondeu o combatente, apanhando sua lanterna.

O aparelho foi ligado, iluminando parte do corredor. Aparentemente não havia nada, e os demais invasores não conseguiam ouvir coisa alguma. De alguma forma, a audição de Hunk era a mais aprimorada do grupo. Talvez fosse resultado de uma experiência da falida Umbrella, ou simplesmente conseqüência de seus vários anos servindo como mercenário ao redor do mundo, o que tornaria os sentidos de qualquer pessoa mais aguçados.

Mas o importante é que, após mais alguns segundos, todos puderam ouvir o ruído percebido primeiramente pelo comandante. Era como se alguém caminhasse até eles arrastando os pés com grande dificuldade. Sem demora deduziram o que se aproximava, e apontaram suas armas. A criatura logo adentrou a área de alcance da luz fornecida pela lanterna, e todos puderam identificá-la: um pesquisador zumbi com a pele em frangalhos, jaleco todo manchado de sangue e afiadas garras que lhe surgiam no lugar das unhas. Soltava gemidos horripilantes. Sobre seu corpo decomposto pairavam quinze pontos vermelhos. Eram rastros de mira laser.

--- Fogo! – gritou Hunk.

Todos atiraram ao mesmo tempo, e o morto-vivo, atingido por uma verdadeira chuva de balas, praticamente explodiu diante do esquadrão. Constatando que o monstro fora transformado numa massa desmembrada e sem vida, o grupo avançou com segurança. Nada poderia detê-los.

--- Você encontrou algo, Rebecca? – perguntou Jane, examinando alguns documentos.

--- Sim... – murmurou a ruiva, voltando para junto da colega com uma folha de papel numa das mãos. – Parece um relato de um dos pesquisadores ou algo parecido... Dê uma olhada!

Weston apanhou o texto, o qual leu em voz alta:

_25 de outubro de 2008._

_10:00_

_Algo estranho está acontecendo. Há pouco mais de uma hora, todo o prédio foi lacrado devido a uma suposta infecção provocada por um agente viral desconhecido. Eu, Hillary e Scott acabamos trancados nesta sala. Espero que essa situação seja logo solucionada._

_12:00_

_Já é meio-dia e estamos nos sentindo estranhamente mal. Seja qual for o vírus responsável por essa quarentena, acredito que acabamos sendo contaminados. Tenho medo. Muito medo._

_12:45_

_A Hillary arrancou um pedaço das costas do Scott com uma mordida! Ela se tornou... Uma zumbi! Assim como em Raccoon City! E parece que o pobre infeliz também está se transformando, assim como eu. Consegui trancá-los num armário, mas não sei por quanto tempo as portas resistirão... E eu? Até quando poderei resistir?_

O fato de um dos armários da sala se encontrar escancarado, com várias marcas de sangue próximas, acusava qual fora o destino do autor daquele desolador relato. De repente, Jane e Rebecca ouviram algo. Era o som de um helicóptero, e na verdade parecia até ser mais de uma aeronave...

--- Resgate? – perguntou Chambers, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da agente federal.

--- Talvez... – murmurou Weston em resposta. – Acredito que a polícia tenha vindo investigar o que está acontecendo... Porém duvido que eles estejam preparados para enfrentar um exército de mortos-vivos!

--- O que faremos?

--- Vamos voltar aos corredores! Se alguém entrar procurando sobreviventes, as chances de sermos encontradas serão maiores se não ficarmos escondidas!

--- Então vamos!

E sem demora saíram do recinto, armas carregadas e pernas prontas para correr.

No quarto subsolo, Murray e Klein nada ouviram, devido à profundidade em que estavam. Cada vez piores, agora tremiam de frio e sangravam pela boca, quase concluindo o processo de transformação em zumbis. Esforçando-se para se manter consciente, Lott disse ao superior:

--- Não faz sentido! Se fomos os primeiros expostos ao vírus, por que estamos demorando tanto para virar monstros canibais?

--- Está ansioso para me devorar, é? – indagou James, batendo os dentes incessantemente.

--- Eu apenas não entendo...

--- Bem, no seu caso, talvez a razão seja sua exposição anterior ao T-Virus durante o incidente na ilha Sheena. Seu corpo adquiriu maior resistência, porém não o suficiente para ficar imune. Quanto a mim...

--- É mesmo, e quanto a você? – quis saber o inglês, testa franzida.

--- Na situação em que estou, não preciso mais guardar segredos... – e fez uma pausa para tossir antes de continuar. – Acontece que eu trabalhava para a Umbrella anos atrás...

--- Umbrella? – surpreendeu-se o jovem.

--- Sim... Complexo de Chicago... Em 2001 eles injetaram uma vacina experimental contra o T-Virus nos empregados, para que não se tornassem mortos-vivos em caso de acidente... Não havia qualquer garantia quanto à sua eficiência... Agora vejo que ela apenas atrasa a infecção...

E permaneceram sem pronunciar palavra alguma por alguns minutos, apenas tossindo e escarrando, tornando-se menos humanos a cada segundo que passava. Quem diria, James Murray trabalhara para a Umbrella! Ao menos agora recebera seu castigo, junto com Klein...

--- Lott? – exclamou o chefe de pesquisas, percebendo que o rapaz se encontrava de cabeça baixa já há alguns instantes. – Você ainda me ouve?

O britânico não ergueu a face, e tampouco houve resposta. Preocupado com o novo amigo que fizera, apesar de se encontrar no mesmo estado, James insistiu:

--- Lott!

O sobrevivente da ilha Sheena finalmente deixou de fitar o chão, passando a olhar fixamente para seu chefe. Seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho e, antes que Murray pudesse gritar de susto, o jovem saltou sobre si, urrando enquanto abocanhava seu pescoço com fome de carne fresca.

--- Pare, Lott! – implorava James aos berros, sentindo sua garganta ser dilacerada pelos dentes de Klein e seu sangue quente escorrer sobre o jaleco. – Pare!

Logo se calou e deixou de se mover, e o inglês, agora nada mais que um zumbi insaciável, continuou deliciando-se com a carne do homem que provocara aquela desgraça.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Busca e destruição.

Enquanto isso, o esquadrão de contenção liderado por Hunk avançava pelos corredores do prédio como um pelotão inabalável. A cada sala adentrada por seus integrantes, os mortos-vivos nela presentes eram eliminados antes mesmo que pudessem notar a presença dos invasores, sendo sumariamente "transformados em fertilizante", como diria David Ford, falecido policial de Raccoon City.

Ainda não fora encontrado nenhum sobrevivente ou documento importante e, para sorte dos combatentes, os únicos monstros confrontados até o momento haviam sido zumbis. Lentos e decompostos, eram alvo fácil para o soldado mais inexperiente. Bastava atirar na cabeça, destruindo os cérebros daqueles seres reanimados e assim tirando-os de ação permanentemente.

--- Fácil como tirar doce de criança... – murmurou um soldado cujo codinome era Doom, após limpar mais uma sala com a ajuda de dois colegas.

Rebecca e Jane seguiam apressadamente por um corredor, ouvindo o som de tiros cada vez mais próximos. Súbito, viram dois homens armados usando vestes táticas pretas e máscaras de gás saírem de dentro de uma sala, sendo que ambos se afastaram de costas para as duas jovens, portanto sem as notarem.

--- Eles parecem ter sido treinados para este tipo de situação! – observou Weston. – Não é melhor irmos até lá?

--- Não! – discordou Chambers, segurando a amiga pelo braço esquerdo. – Acho que as intenções desse grupo não são nada boas...

--- Hei, vocês! – exclamou alguém.

A dupla de pesquisadoras se voltou lentamente para trás. Estavam de frente para um daqueles soldados, que engatilhou sua espingarda, apontada na direção das sobreviventes.

--- Identifiquem-se! – ordenou ele.

--- Somos Jane Weston e Rebecca Chambers, trabalhamos aqui! – respondeu a agente federal, voz trêmula.

--- Trabalham aqui, é? – indagou o combatente num tom malicioso.

Agora ambas tinham certeza de que aqueles invasores não estavam ali para resgatá-las. Lutando pela vida, as duas mulheres cruzaram velozmente uma porta que levava a um outro corredor, conseguindo escapar do disparo efetuado pelo sujeito que as surpreendera.

--- Hei, voltem aqui! – gritou ele, tomando o mesmo caminho.

E assim uma implacável perseguição teve início.

Após muito andar, Krauser finalmente deixou o parque repleto de trilhas, avistando o Laboratório Vinnewood logo à frente. Ouvira o som dos helicópteros Black Hawk circundando o local, concluindo assim que a equipe de Burke já havia chegado.

--- O jogo vai começar... – murmurou ele, retirando sua faca do cinto.

Cansada de tanto correr, Rebecca entrou junto com Jane na sala de descanso dos funcionários, situada no segundo andar do prédio. O soldado continuava no encalço das duas, disposto a tudo para não deixá-las escapar.

--- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Weston, agitada. – Não podemos voltar!

A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. examinou o ambiente: nele havia dois sofás, um computador fora do ar, uma televisão desligada sobre uma mesinha e algumas máquinas de doces e refrigerantes junto a uma parede. Quando a ruiva ia propor à amiga que se escondessem atrás de um dos móveis, a porta do recinto se abriu.

O combatente que as perseguia adentrou a sala lentamente, sorrindo de forma triunfante. Apontava a espingarda para as duas jovens que, acuadas, olhavam ao redor sem qualquer possibilidade de poderem fugir.

--- Agora não correrão mais! – exclamou o homem de Hunk, dedo no gatilho. – O que sabem sobre a contaminação?

--- Por favor, não nos machuque! – implorou Rebecca, levantando os braços.

--- Perdoe-me, gracinha... Tenho minhas ordens!

Mas algo estragou os planos do invasor: uma grade de metal despencou do teto, trazendo consigo uma bizarra criatura de tamanho quase humano. Parecia se tratar de um inseto mutante terrivelmente mal-cheiroso, que pulou sobre o soldado sem dar-lhe chance de esquiva.

Ouvindo os berros angustiantes da vítima do monstro, as atônitas jovens viram este se apoiar no tórax do rapaz com seus vários membros, perfurando seu crânio por meio de presas afiadas. Seguiu-se o som de algo sendo sugado, e as pesquisadoras constataram que a aberração se alimentava do encéfalo do morto.

Concluindo seu "lanche", o ser voltou-se para Rebecca e Jane, sendo que esta última, horrorizada, indagou:

--- Que diabos é essa coisa?

--- Brain Sucker! – respondeu Chambers prontamente, lembrando-se dos mutantes que haviam assolado Raccoon City em seus últimos dias.

A criatura correu rumo à nova caça movendo seu corpo freneticamente para os lados, como se dançasse antes de atacar. As duas mulheres ergueram suas armas e abriram fogo, detendo o desproporcional inseto antes que ele pudesse lhes causar qualquer ferimento.

--- Precisamos sair daqui antes que mais daqueles soldados venham! – afirmou Jane.

A ruiva olhou para a abertura no teto de onde viera o Brain Sucker. Ela levava aos dutos de ventilação que se estendiam por todo o laboratório. Um meio de fuga discreto e rápido.

--- Suba nas minhas costas, assim você poderá entrar pelo buraco! – disse Rebecca.

--- Mas e quanto a você?

--- Quando você já estiver lá em cima, agarre meus braços e conseguirei subir também!

--- OK.

Chambers se abaixou e Weston utilizou a colega como escada, segurando uma das bordas da abertura e em seguida subindo com facilidade. Dentro do duto, a agente do FBI olhou para baixo, estendendo as mãos para a outra sobrevivente.

--- Venha!

Nesse momento, Rebecca percebeu que os treinos de basquete que freqüentara durante seu período como policial em Raccoon haviam afinal servido para alguma coisa: num salto ágil, a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. teve os braços agarrados por Jane, sendo puxada através do buraco. Agora ambas se encontravam no interior do escuro duto de ventilação.

--- Tenho a sensação de que seria mais seguro termos permanecido lá embaixo... – murmurou Weston, temendo a aparição de mais algum mutante.

--- Precisamos arriscar! – replicou Chambers, seguindo em frente na esperança de vencer mais aquela inesperada investida de horrores.

--- Qual a situação no andar térreo, soldado Creeper? – perguntou Hunk pelo rádio.

--- Tudo calmo, senhor! – informou o combatente, de pé no centro de um corredor. – Todos os mortos-vivos já foram aniquilados!

--- Entendido, seguirei junto com alguns homens até o subsolo! Mantenha a área limpa!

--- Entendido, senhor!

Assim que a comunicação foi encerrada, Creeper engasgou, sangue lhe jorrando do pescoço. Caiu morto imediatamente, degolado pelo furtivo e cruel Jack Krauser.

--- De agora em diante você irá reportar apenas ao comandante do além... – murmurou o major, prosseguindo pelo corredor.

Súbito, o militar ouviu um estranho som. Algo semelhante a uma série de estalidos, como passos que se tornavam cada vez mais próximos. Logo avistou uma estranha criatura rastejando em sua direção, totalmente sem pele, como se fosse um ser humano virado do avesso. Possuía afiadas garras nas mãos, cérebro exposto e uma comprida língua que naquele momento desenrolava de dentro da boca.

--- Licker... – concluiu o membro da FPA, sabendo que tipo de monstros encontraria naquele prédio.

Traiçoeiro, o mutante saltou na direção de Jack, mas este deu uma cambalhota para trás, escapando do ataque. Sem desistir, a aberração atirou sua língua rumo à presa, tentando envolver o pescoço de Krauser para quebrá-lo, porém o terrorista, dotado de reflexos sobre-humanos, fincou sua faca no chão, prendendo a ele o longo órgão da criatura.

--- É isso que dá ter a língua maior do que a boca! – ironizou o major.

Agitado, o Licker tentava em vão se soltar. Assoviando como se estivesse passeando ao ar livre, o militar caminhou até o bizarro ser, agora incapaz de se defender. Com os dentes cerrados, começou a chutá-lo com força, parando apenas quando ele deixou de se mexer.

Certificando-se que o mutante estava realmente liquidado, Jack voltou pelo corredor e retirou sua faca da ensangüentada língua da aberração, guardando-a no cinto. Logo depois seguiu seu caminho, buscando assegurar os interesses da FPA.

Rebecca e Jane continuaram correndo pelos dutos, até ouvirem berros inumanos. Mesmo com a quase nula luminosidade, as duas puderam ver mais um Brain Sucker se aproximando com sua dança bizarra. Agiram rápido e assim puderam derrubar o monstro através de disparos de suas armas antes que lhes causasse mal.

--- Para onde iremos? – perguntou Weston. – O terraço também deve estar cheio de soldados!

--- Temos que tentar!

A marcha continuou.

Acompanhado de quatro combatentes, Hunk chegou ao quarto subsolo. As portas do elevador se abriram e o grupo adentrou o corredor pouco iluminado que terminava na porta com o símbolo de perigo biológico. O líder do esquadrão inseriu um cartão magnético preto no painel ao lado da entrada e ela se abriu sem que precisasse fornecer mais nenhuma identificação. Ganharam então o depósito onde Murray mantinha seu segredo...

Ao entrarem, depararam-se com Lott Klein, convertido em zumbi, ajoelhado ao lado do cadáver de James, estando este sem a cabeça. O jovem a havia devorado. Sentindo o cheiro de carne fresca, o morto-vivo se ergueu, cambaleando entre gemidos selvagens até os recém-chegados.

Sem piedade, Hunk eliminou o protegido de Josh Burke com um tiro certeiro na têmpora esquerda. Abaixando a arma, o comandante da equipe murmurou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação:

--- Seu tutor deixou-o aqui para morrer, amigo...

Logo depois olhou para um dos cantos da sala. Dos dois recipientes contendo zumbis, um estava intacto. Satisfeito, o "Sr. Morte" ordenou a seus homens:

--- Levem esse barril para os helicópteros! Rápido, quanto antes sairmos daqui, melhor!

Três dos quatro soldados obedeceram, pois um combatente ficou parado ao lado do barril onde antes houvera um morto-vivo, fitando atentamente seu interior. Hunk se aproximou, indagando:

--- Algum problema, Shadowghost?

--- E o zumbi que estava dentro deste tanque? Onde foi parar?

--- No mínimo ele deve estar vagando por aí... – resmungou o líder, sem dar qualquer importância ao fato.

Assim que chegou ao quarto andar, Krauser deparou-se com dois zumbis esfomeados. Rapidamente estripou-os com sua faca, seguindo em frente por um corredor. Estava certo de que Burke trairia a FPA. A intuição de Freewell nunca falhava.

De repente, surgiu diante do major um morto-vivo diferente dos demais: nu, estava em estado de decomposição avançadíssimo, com garras afiadas nas mãos e dentes perfurantes na boca. Também era ágil e veloz. Tratava-se do zumbi que saíra de dentro do barril danificado por Murray. Durante o incidente na Mansão Spencer, aquelas criaturas eram chamadas de "Crimson Heads". Cabeças escarlates. Um estágio intermediário de infecção antes da transformação no Licker.

O mutante corria até Jack, mas este não aparentava o mínimo temor. Sorrindo, ergueu o braço esquerdo para o alto e, num processo assustador, o membro se transformou numa garra grande e vermelha, semelhante a uma asa. Em seguida o militar investiu contra o morto-vivo, partindo-o em dois com exímia rapidez.

--- Às vezes é muito útil ter trunfos escondidos... – afirmou Krauser, observando seu braço voltar ao normal lentamente.

Hunk e mais um soldado subiam pelo elevador junto com o recipiente criogênico intacto. Os demais combatentes que haviam descido até o quarto subsolo teriam de voltar apenas depois que o barril chegasse à superfície, pois caso contrário o limite de peso no transporte seria excedido e ele não funcionaria.

--- Senhor! – exclamou um dos integrantes do esquadrão pelo rádio.

--- Fale logo! – ordenou o comandante.

--- Três soldados não estão respondendo, um em cada andar superior! Presumo que estejam mortos!

--- A meta era concluir a operação sem baixas, mas o pacote já está seguro! Dirija-se até o heliporto, está tudo pronto para a extração!

--- Entendido, senhor. Desligo.

Krauser cortou o pescoço de mais um soldado que fechava o caminho até o terraço. O major tratou de esconder o corpo dentro de uma sala próxima, continuando em seguida.

--- Quase lá... – murmurou.

O líder da equipe chegou ao terraço junto com os quatro comandados que o haviam acompanhado até o subsolo. Estes traziam o pesado tanque contendo o morto-vivo em hibernação, que foi colocado rapidamente dentro de um dos helicópteros Black Hawk, pousado no local. Todos os soldados sobreviventes já se encontravam ali.

--- Deathplague, qual o número total de baixas? – perguntou Hunk.

--- Cinco. Perdemos contato com mais dois homens!

--- Eles morreram para que a missão tivesse sucesso, assim como meus colegas em Raccoon durante a operação para roubar o G-Virus do doutor William Birkin.

--- Um tabu está sendo quebrado esta noite! – riu um dos combatentes. – Esta é a primeira missão na qual você não é o único a escapar vivo, "Sr. Morte"!

--- Não sei se fico triste ou feliz por isso... – respondeu o comandante com desdém. – Vamos sair daqui!

E embarcaram rapidamente nas aeronaves, que levantaram vôo mais uma vez. Sucesso total. O 4º sobrevivente da tragédia de Raccoon City conseguia novamente satisfazer seus superiores. Entretanto, sentia que deixara algo passar...

Jack Krauser estava pendurado pelos braços embaixo de um dos helicópteros. Totalmente incógnito, viajaria daquela maneira até o destino final das aeronaves, constatando se Burke cumpriria com o combinado ou não.

--- Vamos ver até onde você me levará, Hunk...

O militar já se encontrava a uma grande altura do chão. Sorrindo, deu uma forte cuspida sobre o parque que havia percorrido alguns minutos antes. A hora da verdade estava chegando.

Rebecca e Jane saíram do duto de ventilação empurrando para baixo a grade de proteção. Desceram pela abertura e viram-se numa das salas de pesquisa. Sem monstros, para alívio de ambas.

--- Acredito que eles tenham ido embora! – disse a agente federal.

--- Boa parte dos zumbis devem ter sido eliminados, senão todos... – cogitou Chambers. – Agora poderemos procurar uma saída segura com maior tranqüilidade!

Súbito, a porta do lugar foi aberta. As duas sobreviventes apontaram suas armas, aliviando-se assim que perceberam se tratar de dois seres humanos não-infectados. Um deles foi reconhecido de imediato por Rebecca: Leon S. Kennedy.

--- Vocês duas estão bem? – indagou ele.

--- O T-Virus foi liberado no prédio, a área deve ser isolada imediatamente! – exclamou Weston.

--- Já estamos tomando providências. O agente Ernest Adams nos contatou. Seguimos um terrorista até aqui, mas pelo visto chegamos tarde demais... E este incidente é apenas a ponta do iceberg...

Nisso, Jane viu que o outro homem era nada mais, nada menos que seu ex-namorado Mike Graven. Confusa, ela inquiriu, colocando as mãos na cintura:

--- O que está fazendo aqui, Mike?

--- Temos muito a conversar, Jane... – suspirou o agente do Serviço Secreto, apoiado numa parede.

--- E nós precisamos lhes explicar o que está acontecendo! – afirmou Leon. – Sigam-nos, conversaremos melhor no furgão!

Deixaram então o laboratório, repletos de temor e dúvidas. Porém, todos tinham em comum uma certeza: estavam correndo contra o tempo.

Enquanto isso, no Colorado, o helicóptero do Serviço Secreto sobrevoava as Montanhas Rochosas, já estando na região da cidade de Leadville. O sol raiava. Checando a munição de suas armas, o agente Reed Collins murmurou:

--- Mal vejo a hora de pegar aquele desgraçado do Freewell...

--- Bem, eu estou ansioso é pelo fim desta missão... – afirmou Ash Young. – Finalmente terei minhas férias junto com a Helen!

--- Para onde vocês viajarão? – perguntou Ark Thompson.

--- Las Vegas, Nevada!

--- Há algum tempo eu vi um filme pós-apocalíptico em que a cidade era mostrada soterrada pela areia – disse Peter Marrin. – O enredo mostrava o planeta tomado por mortos-vivos, e os sobreviventes vagavam pelas estradas em veículos fortificados. A personagem principal era uma mulher que tinha poderes psíquicos e conseguia aniquilar os zumbis só de olhar para eles!

--- Puxa, que porcaria! – riu Dennis Zarek. – Como se chamava esse filme, Peter?

--- Não me lembro direito agora... Acho que era "Alice no Planeta dos Zumbis", ou alguma coisa parecida!

Todos caíram na risada. Um pouco de descontração para aliviar momentos tensos era sempre uma atitude bem-vinda, principalmente durante uma missão difícil. E aquela se tornaria mais complicada do que sequer imaginavam...

--- Hei, o que é aquilo? – exclamou Young, apontando para uma das janelas da aeronave.

A atenção do grupo se transferiu para a direção indicada pelo agente. Havia uma espessa nuvem de fumaça logo à frente, que tinha origem numa desconhecida cidadezinha incrustada entre as montanhas. Aquela pequena área urbana não constava no mapa.

--- Que lugar é aquele? – indagou Marrin.

--- Não sei, mas parece suspeito... – replicou Collins. – Nós deveríamos nos aproximar para averiguar melhor!

--- É uma boa idéia, talvez haja pessoas em perigo! – concordou Thompson.

Reed deu a ordem ao piloto, e o helicóptero se dirigiu até a localidade. Era mesmo uma cidade de pequeno porte, que devia ter no máximo dois mil habitantes. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, os ocupantes da aeronave puderam notar vários focos de incêndio, e o maior deles, causador de toda aquela fumaça avistada por Ash, consumia o que parecia ser uma indústria madeireira.

--- Mas que diabos é isso? – estranhou Zarek. – O lugar inteiro está sendo queimado e não há ninguém nas ruas!

--- Há algo errado lá embaixo além das chamas... – murmurou Ark. – Acho que deveríamos pousar para investigar, talvez a FPA esteja envolvida!

--- Não sei... – disse Collins. – Nosso objetivo é invadir o reduto dos terroristas, e averiguar essa cidadezinha nos atrasaria...

--- Reed, de uma forma ou outra nossa meta é evitar a morte de inocentes! – afirmou Peter. – É quase certo que há pessoas em perigo lá embaixo, precisamos auxiliá-las!

--- OK, então... James, encontre um local para pousarmos em segurança!

O piloto assentiu com a cabeça, e os agentes apanharam suas armas. O dever os chamava.

Ao ouvir o som das hélices, o pobre homem ferido e manco cambaleou até uma das janelas, fitando a rua onde havia dois carros batidos junto a uma pequena loja. Fitando o céu, viu um helicóptero se aproximar da via e pousar sobre o asfalto. Era sua chance de resgate.

--- Hei, aqui! – gritou ele, agitando os braços sujos de sangue na esperança de chamar a atenção dos recém-chegados.

Porém, um horripilante berro se misturou à sua voz. Virando-se para trás, percebeu que uma daquelas aberrações inumanas havia invadido a sala que julgara ser tão segura.

--- Por favor, não!

O monstro avançou sobre ele, fazendo-o voltar a gritar, desta vez devido à dor e ao desespero.

--- Vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou Dennis, saindo da aeronave junto com os colegas.

--- Isso o quê? – indagou Ash.

--- Pareciam gritos...

Todos olharam ao redor. A rua, que parecia ser a principal da cidadezinha, estava totalmente deserta. O cenário era desolador: aqui e ali havia carros destruídos, vidros de lojas quebrados e construções pegando fogo. Em alguns locais, como paredes e calçadas, também era possível ver várias manchas de sangue. Para completar, um terrível odor dominava o ambiente, e Ark já sabia muito bem do que se tratava...

--- Não pode ser! – murmurou ele.

--- O que foi, cara? – quis saber Peter, preocupado.

--- Esse cheiro... Eu já o senti antes, na ilha Sheena... Não, não pode ser!

Collins caminhou alguns passos, ficando à frente dos demais. Após olhar mais uma vez ao redor e ouvir um som que lembrava um gemido, o líder da equipe voltou-se para Thompson, perguntando:

--- Você acha mesmo que... Houve uma contaminação neste lugar?

--- É quase certo... – respondeu o amigo de Leon. – A FPA tem o T-Virus em mãos. Talvez eles o tenham espalhado nesta cidadezinha como demonstração de força. Eles querem nos mostrar que não estão de brincadeira!

--- Bando de desgraçados! – exclamou Zarek. – Como tiveram coragem de fazer isso com pessoas inocentes?

--- Estamos lidando com a FPA, meu caro... – murmurou Reed. – Eles têm coragem para tudo!

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, até que Marrin indagou:

--- E então, o que faremos agora?

--- Sou da opinião de que nós deveríamos procurar por sobreviventes! – propôs Ark.

--- Não, isso está fora de cogitação, olhem só para esse lugar! – discordou Young. – É um pedaço de Raccoon City escondido no coração do Colorado! Imaginem as criaturas que devem estar nos espreitando neste exato momento! Se não sairmos logo daqui, todos nós morreremos!

--- Eu concordo com o Thompson – disse Collins. – Apesar de não ser nossa prioridade nesta missão, devemos vasculhar a área em busca de pessoas vivas! Assim estaremos também procurando provas que relacionem este incidente com a FPA!

--- Deus do céu, isso é suicídio... – resmungou Ash.

Reed se aproximou do helicóptero e ordenou ao piloto:

--- Aguarde aqui por uns vinte minutos! Se nenhum de nós voltar, decole e sobrevoe a área durante mais uns dez minutos, pois poderemos contatá-lo via rádio! Se depois disso ainda não dermos sinal de vida, volte para Denver e chame reforços!

--- Sim senhor! – assentiu James.

Collins voltou para junto de seus comandados, que estavam parados diante da fachada de um prédio de três andares (contando o térreo). Sobre a porta-dupla de entrada lia-se numa placa a inscrição "Escola Elementar White Creek".

--- White Creek? – indagou Dennis. – Esse é o nome desta cidade?

--- Provavelmente... – murmurou Peter. – Deus queira que não haja crianças aí dentro...

--- Só há uma maneira de descobrirmos! – afirmou Reed, seguindo na direção da porta de madeira com uma pistola Glock 9mm em mãos.

Os demais agentes permaneceram imóveis, fitando o líder girar a maçaneta da porta. Ela foi aberta vagarosamente, rangendo de forma assustadora. Com o caminho livre, Collins avançou, voltando a cabeça para seus homens enquanto perguntava:

--- Vocês vêm?

Receosos, os membros da equipe também adentraram a escola, incertos sobre o que encontrariam em seu interior e até se sairiam vivos de dentro dela ou não.

_Observação:__ Assim como a maioria dos fãs, eu também não estou gostando nada do rumo que a saga Resident Evil tomou em sua adaptação para o cinema._

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

A escola de horrores.

O grupo ganhou uma pequena sala. À esquerda havia um balcão com uma entrada que levava à diretoria. À direita via-se a porta de um almoxarifado, e à frente iniciava-se um corredor possuindo acesso a vários outros locais. Reed achou melhor dividir o time, e por isso disse:

--- Zarek e Marrin, sigam até a diretoria e tentem encontrar algo útil! Eu, Young e Thompson avançaremos pelo corredor!

--- OK! – respondeu Dennis.

Assim se separaram, coração acelerado.

Passando pelo balcão, a dupla de agentes entrou no escritório da diretoria. Ambos estavam armados com pistolas Beretta 9mm. Por sorte, não precisariam usá-las por enquanto, já que o lugar estava vazio. Nenhum monstro ou cadáver, apenas sangue em alguns cantos. Peter se aproximou de uma escrivaninha onde, ao lado do monitor de um computador, havia um diário manchado de vermelho. Pegando-o, disse ao colega:

--- Este deve ser o diário do diretor!

--- Vamos dar uma lida nele! – sugeriu Dennis. – Talvez descubramos alguma coisa!

Marrin abriu o livro e iniciou a leitura dos relatos mais recentes:

_Quarta-feira, 22 de outubro de 2008._

_Às vezes eu reflito sobre como a FPA controla o povo desta cidade. Boa parte da população faz parte do grupo terrorista, e até o próprio prefeito simpatiza com ele. Os filhos dos principais líderes do movimento estudam nesta escola, e sempre me vejo obrigado a acatar suas ordens quando eles estão insatisfeitos em relação a algum professor ou aluno encrenqueiro (se bem que a grande maioria dos valentões são os próprios filhos deles). Se algum dia o governo iniciar uma ampla ação armada contra a FPA, esta cidade se tornará um verdadeiro campo de batalha. E temo imensamente pelas crianças daqui._

_Quinta-feira, 23 de outubro de 2008._

_Hoje os filhos dos membros da FPA não vieram à aula. Minha secretária me informou que a população está chocada com um crime de traços canibais que ocorreu ontem à noite perto da Madeireira Richards. A polícia ainda não possui nenhuma suspeita do assassino e o xerife, conhecido terrorista de Ronald Freewell, parece estar atrapalhando as investigações. Há algo muito estranho ocorrendo aqui em White Creek._

_Sexta-feira, 24 de outubro de 2008._

_Há assassinatos canibais ocorrendo por toda a cidade, alguns em plena luz do dia. Suspendi as aulas e recomendei que as famílias de meus alunos deixem White Creek o mais depressa possível. De alguma forma a FPA previa isso. Eu me pergunto até se eles são os responsáveis por esses acontecimentos._

_Sábado, 25 de outubro de 2008._

_Passei a noite aqui na escola, e quando acordei pela manhã, descobri que os zumbis haviam invadido o prédio. Sim, zumbis. Assim estão sendo chamados os assassinos canibais que assolam a cidade. Aqueles que não deixaram White Creek com antecedência (como eu devia ter feito) agora se vêem encurralados por essas criaturas horrendas. Já que as ruas estão ainda menos seguras do que aqui, esperarei a morte nestes corredores fedendo a morte. A esperança abandonou a todos nós._

--- É, foi mesmo o T-Virus... – murmurou Marrin, guardando o diário em seu colete.

--- Creio que não haja mais nada útil aqui! – afirmou Zarek. – Vamos voltar lá para fora!

--- Hei, espere!

Peter abriu as gavetas do móvel em busca de algo que valesse a pena. Dentro de uma delas encontrou um pente de balas para a Beretta e, apanhando-o, disse ao amigo:

--- Acho que o diretor já não vai mais precisar disto!

--- As salas de aula estão vazias, Reed! – disse Ash, voltando ao corredor junto com Ark após averiguar mais uma classe. – Nenhum monstro ou corpo até agora, apenas sangue e sinais de luta!

--- Bem, acredito então que precisaremos subir até o próximo andar... – murmurou Collins.

Os três membros da equipe se dirigiram até o final da passagem, onde havia uma escada que levava ao nível superior. Sempre destemido, o líder do time ordenou:

--- Esperem aqui, eu vou subir para ver se está seguro! Em caso afirmativo, lhes darei um sinal para que subam!

Young e Thompson concordaram movendo a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Reed começava a subir pelos degraus, fazendo-os ranger a cada passo seu como se fossem uma pessoa soltando gemidos agonizantes. Durante o trajeto, Collins pensava em como estava sendo vivenciar aquela situação. Ele já lera tudo sobre o incidente em Raccoon City, mas agora era diferente. Encontrava-se ali, em meio ao pesadelo, lutando para permanecer vivo. Não desejaria isso a ninguém.

Logo venceu o último degrau, adentrando o primeiro corredor do segundo andar. Assim como aquele do piso inferior, havia entradas à direita e à esquerda levando a mais salas de aula. Reed prosseguiu, cauteloso, até que subitamente uma das portas se abriu.

O corajoso líder da equipe imediatamente apontou sua Glock. Esperava se tratar de algum sobrevivente ou talvez um zumbi sanguinário, mas era muito pior. Surgiu no corredor uma criatura verde corcunda que lembrava um réptil, possuindo garras afiadas em ambas as mãos. Ao ver Collins, soltou um berro de arder os ouvidos, saltando na direção de sua caça com incrível rapidez.

Ash e Ark aguardavam o sinal de Reed no andar de baixo, quando ouviram um barulho. Algo rolava pelos degraus da escada. Conforme o objeto descia rumo ao chão, os dois combatentes notaram sua forma oval e o rastro de sangue que deixava sobre a madeira. Só identificaram o que era quando o artefato parou sob a luz solar que entrava por uma janela: era a cabeça de Collins, separada do corpo e possuindo na face uma incomparável expressão de terror.

--- Merda! – berrou Young, deixando sua arma cair devido ao susto.

Logo depois vieram mais sons. Passos. Alguém ou algo descia pela escada. Ark apontou sua Samurai Edge, a antiga pistola padrão do S.T.A.R.S., enquanto Ash recuperava sua Colt calibre 45. A criatura concluiu a descida, e Thompson a reconheceu de imediato: era um Hunter. O mutante capaz de decapitar um ser humano com um só golpe de suas mortíferas garras.

Gritando de forma ensurdecedora, a aberração esverdeada tentou atacar Ark, mas o fogo das duas pistolas derrubou o monstro com relativa facilidade. Agonizando, o assassino de Reed se contorcia no chão sobre uma poça de seu sangue, enquanto Young exclamava:

--- Esse maldito matou o Collins! Jesus Cristo, isso não pode estar acontecendo!

--- Venha, é melhor avisarmos os outros antes que mais dessas coisas apareçam! – recomendou Thompson, já voltando pelo corredor.

Ash hesitou brevemente, porém seguiu o colega. O que menos queria naquele momento era ficar sozinho.

Em São Francisco, o furgão dirigido por Mike Graven percorria a ponte Golden Gate, que, imersa na baía iluminada pelo nascer do sol, compunha bela paisagem. Em seu interior, Leon S. Kennedy terminava de explicar a Rebecca e Jane o que havia descoberto por meio do agente Adams:

--- Concluindo, Josh Burke é Vincent Goldman! Ele sobreviveu à destruição da ilha Sheena e agora está cooperando com a FPA! Adams descobriu isso através de Sherry Birkin, que recebeu tal informação de um ex-cientista da Umbrella, atualmente na prisão!

--- Agora tudo se encaixa! – exclamou Weston. – Goldman sabia que Sherry conhecia seu segredo, e por isso encomendou a morte dela a FPA! Dessa forma, Jack Krauser orquestrou o atentado em Washington, usando Billy Coen para seus próprios interesses!

--- Billy Coen? – surpreendeu-se Rebecca.

--- Sim, ele estava trabalhando para Krauser, mas agora passou a nos ajudar, segundo o agente Adams – explicou Mike.

Chambers pensara que nunca mais voltaria a ouvir o nome de Billy Coen após o incidente na região de Arklay, porém acabou se enganando completamente. A grande questão era: será que tornariam a se encontrar depois de tanto tempo? Incerta quanto a isso, a ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. disse:

--- Mas há uma coisa que não entendo! O que aquela equipe enviada provavelmente por Burke veio procurar no Laboratório Vinnewood? E como o T-Virus foi parar lá?

--- O agente Adams ainda está averiguando isso – respondeu Leon. – Ele prometeu nos contatar assim que descobrir mais alguma coisa!

Os instantes seguintes foram de silêncio. O clima era pesado entre Mike e Jane. Durante o período em que haviam namorado, um escondera do outro o fato de trabalhar secretamente para o governo. E agora tudo vinha à tona sem mais nem menos. Pelo menos eles não tinham a missão de se eliminar mutuamente, como ocorrera no filme "Sr. e Sra. Smith".

--- Você quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Graven por fim.

--- Não estou com a mínima vontade... – replicou Weston em tom mesquinho.

--- Por mim tudo bem... – murmurou o agente, demonstrando indiferença.

Apesar do clima tenso devido ao que ocorrera no laboratório e a tragédia que poderia estar por vir, os ocupantes do furgão não puderam deixar de rir discretamente daquela embaraçosa situação.

Ao entrarem na diretoria, Ark e Ash viram que Peter e Dennis também confrontavam um Hunter, apontando suas armas na direção dele sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Temendo pela vida dos colegas, Thompson abriu fogo contra a criatura, encorajando os demais a fazerem o mesmo. Num piscar de olhos o monstro agonizava no chão, enquanto Marrin exclamava:

--- Mas o que é isso? Um lagarto mutante?

--- Nada mais que um fruto da infecção pelo T-Virus, e a escola está infestada deles! – respondeu Ark. – Collins infelizmente foi vítima dessa ameaça!

--- Droga! – praguejou Zarek, sentando-se no chão.

Todos estavam extremamente aturdidos. Apesar de saberem com antecedência que a FPA havia adquirido o T-Virus, eles não esperavam que a missão se complicasse daquela maneira. Para piorar, já haviam perdido o líder da equipe.

--- Eu espero que vocês tenham um ótimo plano em mente... – murmurou Young.

--- Devemos vasculhar a escola em busca de mais evidências, eu e o Dennis encontramos um diário que prova o envolvimento da FPA nesta tragédia! – disse Peter.

--- Você ficou louco? – indagou Dennis histericamente. – Nós temos de sair daqui o mais depressa possível! Não quero ser partido em dois por uma dessas coisas verdes!

--- Se permanecermos juntos, nossa vantagem perante essas aberrações será maior! – afirmou Thompson. – Concordo com o Marrin, há mais evidências nesta escola que devemos coletar! Se não trouxermos a FPA à justiça, o que houve nesta cidadezinha poderá se repetir numa grande metrópole!

Ninguém replicou. Ark tinha razão. Valia a pena arriscar a vida para arruinar os planos de um perverso grupo terrorista. E se a situação se tornasse insuportável, eles poderiam voltar à rua e fugir no helicóptero. Simples e rápido.

--- Vamos, então... – resmungou Zarek.

--- Começaremos pelo segundo andar! – explicou o ex-detetive, aproximando-se da porta. – Lembrem-se: permaneçam juntos! Quanto mais disparos simultâneos, melhor!

Dessa forma saíram do escritório.

San Jose, Califórnia.

Os dois helicópteros Black Hawk se preparavam para pousar no local de onde haviam decolado: uma movimentada base militar possuindo vários alojamentos e hangares. Ainda pendurado debaixo de uma das aeronaves, o major Jack Krauser apenas observava, murmurando:

--- Este não é o local combinado para a entrega... Vejo que realmente nos traiu, Josh Burke!

Os veículos aéreos se dirigiram até um heliporto situado a oeste das instalações. Pouco antes de tocarem o chão, o membro da FPA saltou, correndo até uma pilha de caixas, atrás da qual se escondeu. Sentindo raiva descomunal, o militar viu os soldados de Burke descerem dos helicópteros, carregando o barril criogênico até um hangar próximo. Entre eles estava Hunk, sem a máscara de gás, que distribuía ordens conforme andava.

--- Filho da mãe... – xingou Krauser, desejando retirar sua faca do cinto e degolar o líder do esquadrão ali mesmo.

Sempre se movendo de forma rápida e discreta, Jack seguiu até um caminhão, que utilizou como novo refúgio. Pelo visto, Burke possuía mais cartas na manga do que pensara. Ele tinha ali um exército numeroso e bem treinado, o qual poderia tomar de assalto facilmente uma cidade de porte médio... Ou então vigiar um determinado lugar com total eficiência.

O major precisava descobrir o que estava sendo tramado ali. Sem ser visto, adentrou um alojamento localizado a alguns metros de distância do caminhão, preparado para tudo. Inclusive uma guerra.

--- Ao meu sinal! – sussurrou Ark, apoiado na parede ao lado da entrada.

Os demais aguardaram alguns segundos, até que Thompson fez um gesto com a mão direita e abriu a porta num chute. O grupo entrou na sala de aula rapidamente, encontrando um Hunter que vagava pelo local. O monstro, aos berros, tentou atacar os invasores, porém foi mortalmente alvejado pelas armas inimigas, voando sem vida sobre uma fileira de carteiras.

--- Vasculhem tudo! – exclamou o sobrevivente da ilha Sheena, examinando a mesa do professor.

Marrin se aproximou de uma parede onde, num painel, encontravam-se pendurados vários desenhos feitos pelos alunos. A maioria deles retratava cenas de intensa violência, com mutilações e execuções facilmente perceptíveis apesar da imaturidade das representações. Havia também um grande exagero de cor vermelha.

--- Pobres crianças... – lamentou ele. – Por que têm como pais justamente aqueles malucos da FPA? Eu imagino a educação que eles lhes dão...

--- Encontrei algo! – informou Zarek.

Os outros agentes caminharam até Dennis, que segurava uma folha de papel. Nela havia o seguinte texto:

_Aos senhores pais, membros da FPA:_

_Espero que já estejam prontos para deixar a cidade nos próximos dias. Nosso grupo colocará o plano em ação esta noite, portanto é possível que logo surjam os primeiros sinais da epidemia. Lembrem-se de beberem apenas a água mineral fornecida pelo movimento no período em que ainda permanecerem em White Creek. Deixem seus filhos em casa a partir do dia 23, pois a escola não será mais um lugar seguro._

_Em breve os hipócritas do governo conhecerão nosso verdadeiro poder._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Helena Baker, Professora da Escola Elementar White Creek, 20/10/2008._

--- Isso nos leva a concluir que a contaminação da cidade foi realmente proposital! – disse Ark. – Nada mais que um plano da FPA para intimidar as autoridades!

--- E eles conseguiram... – murmurou Peter.

Súbito, um alto e desesperado grito tomou a sala. Os combatentes se voltaram para a entrada do local, onde um Hunter acabara de ferir Ash Young gravemente no peito com suas garras cortantes.

--- Acabem com ele! – exclamou o agente ferido, se contorcendo de dor sobre o chão.

Os demais abriram fogo, cravando de balas a carne mutante do monstro. Soltando berros irritantes, a criatura caiu morta, e Ash foi cercado pelos colegas, que procuravam averiguar a gravidade de seu ferimento. Os cortes haviam sido muito profundos, e além disso Young perdia sangue demais. Dennis balançou negativamente a cabeça, suspirando:

--- Adeus, meu amigo...

Logo depois o integrante da equipe parou de respirar. Marrin se abaixou ao lado do corpo e fechou os olhos deste com uma das mãos. Mais uma baixa, e para Zarek aquela seria a última:

--- Já chega! Encontramos uma prova importante, agora vamos dar o fora daqui! Não quero presenciar a morte de mais nenhum colega!

Todos concordaram, e assim voltaram às escadas que levavam ao térreo, passando novamente pelo cadáver decapitado de Reed Collins. Depois de descerem pelos degraus, prosseguiram até a entrada da escola, quando ouviram um uivo assustador. Mesmo receosos, ganharam a rua. Logo estariam bem longe dali... Ou não.

A cena era grotesca. Os vidros do helicóptero estavam quebrados e tingidos de rubro. Algo pendia para fora da aeronave. Aproximando-se mais dela, Ark e os outros perceberam se tratar do corpo sem vida do piloto, todo estraçalhado e desfigurado como se houvesse sido arremessado dentro de um liquidificador gigante. Os agentes imediatamente levantaram suas armas ao ouvirem um rosnado. Thompson já sabia o que enfrentariam...

Um a um, três cães dobermann saíram de trás do destroçado meio de fuga da equipe. Possuíam diversas fraturas expostas em seus corpos, orelhas mutiladas e seus olhos eram globos brancos inanimados. Mais seres infectados pelo T-Virus e por isso transformados em sanguinárias aberrações.

Olhando em volta desesperado, Peter avistou um jipe aparentemente intacto estacionado numa esquina a aproximadamente cem metros de onde se encontravam. Vendo que as feras atacariam a qualquer instante, exclamou, apontando para o veículo:

--- Corram, rápido!

Os três sobreviventes iniciaram o trajeto até o lugar indicado por Marrin, perseguidos pelo veloz e ameaçador trio de Cerberus. Quando estavam a cinqüenta metros do jipe, Ark se voltou para os cães e disparou com a Samurai Edge, acertando um deles fatalmente na cabeça. Os outros dois, todavia, continuaram seguindo os fugitivos, rosnando sem parar.

Ao finalmente atingir o veículo, Zarek sentou-se agilmente diante da direção, aguardando que seus dois parceiros também se acomodassem a bordo. Por incrível sorte, a chave estava no contato. Dennis girou-a, e o som do motor ligado abafou o barulho provocado pelos monstros caninos. Afundou o pé no acelerador, e o jipe arrancou pela rua, deixando a esquina para trás.

--- Pensei que não conseguiríamos! – afirmou Peter, aliviado e feliz por ter se enganado.

--- Vamos apenas sair deste inferno! – bradou o motorista. – Leadville não está muito longe, de lá poderemos comunicar Denver sobre o que aconteceu!

--- Vão vocês! – disse Thompson em tom seco. – Eu ficarei aqui nas montanhas!

--- Quê? – espantaram-se os outros dois homens.

--- Preciso me infiltrar no esconderijo da FPA! Alguém deve fazer algo para que eles não utilizem mais o T-Virus em atos terroristas!

--- Mas você não conseguirá sozinho! – argumentou Marrin. – Deve haver centenas de membros do movimento naquela base!

--- Eu preciso tentar... Se for necessário, chamarei reforços pelo rádio! Apenas me deixem na estrada que leva até a área do esconderijo e sigam para Leadville!

Mesmo sem concordar com aquela atitude por parte de Ark, Peter e Dennis moveram a cabeça positivamente. Após terem atropelado alguns zumbis, já deixavam White Creek por uma estrada asfaltada. O amigo de Leon armou-se com o rifle de mira telescópica que trazia pendurado às costas, apanhando algumas balas para ele de dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Estava na hora de seguir sozinho, e seu forte senso de justiça faria com que dependesse mais uma vez de uma arma para permanecer vivo...

San Jose.

Jack Krauser seguia por um dos corredores do alojamento sem causar ruído algum. O movimento de soldados era intenso, levando a crer que Burke estava planejando uma grande operação para muito em breve. Sempre cauteloso, o major adentrou uma sala de arquivos, onde acreditava poder encontrar algum documento que revelasse os intentos inimigos. Porém, enquanto revirava um armário, o militar ouviu o engatilhar de uma arma atrás de sua cabeça:

--- Não se mova! – ordenou o indivíduo que surpreendera o invasor.

--- Hunk... – murmurou o membro da FPA, reconhecendo a inconfundível voz do "Sr. Morte". – Há quanto tempo!

--- Realmente... Lembra-se quando trabalhávamos para Wesker? Costumávamos ser bons amigos!

--- Tudo muda, meu caro...

--- Sim, eu concordo!

Logo após dizer isso, o combatente de Burke injetou o conteúdo de uma seringa no pescoço de Krauser, afirmando:

--- Com esta belezinha correndo nas suas veias, perderá sua força gradativamente e ficará incapaz de usar aquela sua garra nojenta!

--- Você diz isso como se fosse uma pessoa normal...

--- Reconheço que também sofri mutações por conta de um vírus da Umbrella, mas pelo menos não utilizei esse poder para ingressar num grupo terrorista patético como a FPA! Aliás, meu chefe ficará feliz em saber que eles enviaram um espião até nós!

--- Dane-se o maldito Burke!

Hunk algemou Jack, levando-o para fora da sala ainda sob a mira de uma arma.

Na sala de comando da base, Josh Burke, sentado atrás de sua mesa, percorria com os olhos os vários papéis dispostos dentro da pasta que tinha em mãos. Possuíam linguajar complicado, repleto de dados e termos técnicos. Quando começou a ler um relatório intitulado "Projeto Nemesis X", a porta do cômodo se abriu, desviando sua atenção.

Hunk entrou junto com dois soldados fortemente armados, trazendo Jack Krauser, algemado e de cabeça baixa, até o superior. Este se ergueu da cadeira, indagando sem demora:

--- O que esse homem está fazendo aqui?

--- A FPA mandou um membro para nos espionar, senhor! – disse o "Sr. Morte", sorrindo discretamente por ter subjugado o arrogante major. – Eu o encontrei na sala de arquivos do alojamento "C" tentando roubar documentos sigilosos! Mas, se me permite o jargão, a única coisa que ele achou foi sarna para se coçar!

Com ar de superioridade, Josh caminhou até Krauser, andando ao seu redor enquanto o examinava de alto a baixo. Calado e sem ousar fitar o rosto de Burke, o integrante da FPA parecia uma perigosa fera enjaulada no zoológico, que agora servia de atração aos indivíduos que desejassem apreciar e zombar de seu infortúnio.

--- O que Freewell pretendia enviando-o? – inquiriu o comandante das instalações.

Jack permaneceu em silêncio.

--- Estou falando com você, seu miserável! – exclamou o interlocutor.

--- Você não tinha o direito de nos enganar, Burke... – rosnou o militar.

--- Aprenda uma coisa, Krauser: eu tenho direito de enganar a quem eu quiser, porém não admito que pessoa alguma tente me fazer de bobo! Esse é um erro mortal pelo qual meus inimigos pagarão sem piedade, não importa quem sejam!

--- Não irá vencer...

--- Isso é o que nós vamos ver! Sabe, eu sempre fui um leitor assíduo, e a cada romance que termino de ler, sempre me vem a mesma pergunta: por que o mal nunca vence? Por que motivo os mocinhos sempre triunfam sobre o vilão? Por que o mais bem arquitetado plano maligno sempre possui algum tipo de falha ou brecha que provoca seu fracasso? Por que o Ciclope não devorou Odisseu? Por que o Dr. No não matou o 007?

--- O que isso tem a ver com a sua maldita traição, Burke?

--- Tudo, meu caro! Estou disposto a qualquer coisa para triunfar, inclusive realizar atos que qualquer ser humano politicamente correto repudiaria sem pestanejar! Eu utilizei esse seu grupo terrorista de quinta categoria para meus próprios propósitos, e agora poderei me livrar de quaisquer acordos sem qualquer tipo de temor! Você achou mesmo que eu queria contribuir para a difusão do "verdadeiro americanismo", Krauser? Ora, não me faça rir...

--- Desgraçado...

--- Seus insultos são para mim elogios. O mal vai vencer. Vou romper com o clichê, e não será você quem irá me impedir! Hunk, tire essa escória da minha frente! Ah, e não se preocupe, Jack, pois enviarei um presente para seus superiores no Colorado, para assim retribuir à sua cordial visita!

O prisioneiro foi levado para fora da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que Burke voltava para sua mesa. Sentou-se novamente e, apanhando um rádio que se encontrava sobre o móvel, contatou um de seus pilotos:

--- Aqui é o comandante!

--- Estou ouvindo, senhor! Algum problema?

--- Lembra-se daquele imprevisto cuja probabilidade de ocorrer eu havia mencionado? Bem, realmente aconteceu, e preciso que aja rápido! Parta rumo ao Colorado e entregue o pacote nas montanhas! Ninguém no esconderijo da FPA deverá sobreviver para contar a história!

--- Compreendido, senhor! Estou a caminho!

Josh desligou o aparelho, e pouco depois ouviu o som de um avião a jato decolando da base, voando em direção às Montanhas Rochosas. A vingança era doce. Imaginando os gritos desesperados de Ronald Freewell, Burke voltou a apanhar a pasta que antes examinava, deixando à mostra o emblema de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco no verso desta...

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Um "presente" para a FPA.

Ark Thompson caminhava por entre os pinheiros da floresta, recordando sua juventude, quando caçava junto com o avô naquela região. Nada naquele lugar parecia ter mudado ao longo dos anos, ao contrário do mundo civilizado, que se encontra sempre em intensa transformação.

De acordo com seus cálculos, o ex-detetive já devia estar se aproximando do suposto reduto da FPA. Evitara várias cabanas pelo caminho, temendo confrontar homens armados e assim ser descoberto antes da hora. Aproximadamente uma hora havia se passado desde que se separara de Marrin e Zarek na estrada que seguia até Leadville. O amigo de Leon estava agora sozinho e vulnerável.

De repente, Ark ouviu um alto barulho sobre sua cabeça, na verdade quase ensurdecedor. Olhando para o céu, percebeu que um jato, mais precisamente um caça F-22 Raptor, voava sobre a floresta a uma altura relativamente baixa, tendo sob uma das asas algo parecido com um recipiente metálico laranja de tamanho considerável. Perguntando-se a respeito de qual destino teria aquela aeronave, Thompson prosseguiu, com um flash-back invadindo sua mente...

O silêncio daquela noite fria foi quebrado pelo som de hélices girando. Tal barulho se aproximou cada vez mais, e logo surgiu um helicóptero, sobrevoando a parte central da cidade, com um sujeito loiro vestindo uniforme cinza pendurado nele firmemente pelas mãos, demonstrando insistência.

--- Você não vai embora! – gritou ele.

O homem tentava de qualquer maneira alcançar a cabine, enquanto o piloto balançava a aeronave para derrubar o perigoso inimigo.

O sujeito pendurado mordeu os lábios. Tinha uma pistola numa das mãos. Na outra, uma pequena peça de metal. Sabia que acabaria caindo de qualquer maneira.

_Mas você não vai embora... Eu posso morrer, mas levo você junto..._

E, erguendo o braço com a arma, o insistente indivíduo disparou contra o helicóptero. Ele sorriu largamente quando viu a aeronave voar sobre os telhados de forma oscilante, começando a pegar fogo.

_Adeus, maldito!_

Saltou então da máquina voadora sobre um beco, colidindo violentamente contra o chão.

O helicóptero foi tomado pelas chamas, perdendo altitude. A noite acabou iluminada por um clarão, seguido pelo barulho de uma explosão e um leve tremor. Caíra bem perto do beco onde o sujeito saltara, em cima de um muro. O fogo se alastrava. Dentro das ferragens o piloto despertou, extremamente confuso.

_Quê... Mas o quê?_

Como que por impulso, o indivíduo saltou pelo vidro da cabine, caindo de bruços sobre a terra após uma cambalhota. Atrás de si a carcaça do helicóptero, imersa em fumaça.

O piloto ficou inconsciente por alguns instantes. Um breu enorme em sua cabeça, um zumbido estridente em seus ouvidos... Súbito, sentiu como se seu cérebro pipocasse, e abriu os olhos. Ele levantou-se e, limpando a terra que sujara sua calça e sua jaqueta verde-escura um tanto queimada, olhou ao redor.

--- Onde... Onde estou?

Imediatamente uma dor intensa tomou sua cabeça. Ele cobriu a testa com uma das mãos, tentando abafar a dor, mas era quase inútil. Seguiu-se uma sensação de tontura e um leve embaçar da visão. O piloto gemeu sem querer.

Tentava organizar suas idéias, porém havia uma espécie de nó em sua mente.

--- Quem sou eu?

A dor voltou com mais um gemido. Era incrível, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era e como havia parado ali.

Nesse momento o desmemoriado viu uma arma em sua mão direita. Uma bela pistola Beretta totalmente carregada.

_Uma arma... Acho que minha única esperança é ela..._

Checando os bolsos, o sujeito encontrou vários pentes de munição. Quem poderia ser? Um policial ou coisa assim?

_Ou um ladrão. E seu eu for um bandido?_

Estava muito confuso e ainda meio zonzo. O zumbido nos ouvidos passara e a dor na cabeça parecia estar indo embora.

O desmemoriado tentou em vão identificar o lugar onde se encontrava. Atrás de si o helicóptero destruído. Um muro o separava de uma densa floresta à direita. À esquerda havia uma parede e, numa virada, um portão, além de algumas pilhas de caixas aqui e ali.

De repente, um amedrontador uivo ecoou pela noite.

_Lobos... Há lobos nessa floresta! Preciso sair logo daqui!_

Caminhando sem dificuldade, porém ainda um pouco tonto, o sujeito se aproximou do portão. Após girar a fria maçaneta, ele seguiu apreensivo.

Ganhando um beco com uma curva para a esquerda, logo algo chamou sua atenção: um homem vestindo uniforme cinza caído no meio do caminho, segurando um artefato feito de metal numa mão e uma pistola na outra. Parecia estar morto.

O piloto do helicóptero correu até ele, abaixando-se com a esperança de poder salvar sua vida. O braço parecia quebrado, o que levava a crer que ele caíra de algum lugar alto.

_Não poderei fazer algo por ele sozinho. Preciso encontrar alguém que o leve até um hospital._

--- Você parece familiar, mas... Oh! Não consigo me lembrar de nada!

Ele checou o objeto metálico que o acidentado segurava. Era uma corrente com duas placas de ferro, dessas que os militares usam, possuindo o nome "Ark Thompson".

_Bem, já sei o nome dele..._

Ainda abaixado, o desmemoriado olhou para os lados e viu uma porta-dupla de madeira à sua direita, uma de metal logo em frente e outra após a virada, no final do beco, com alguns pôsteres e fotos.

_Meu Deus, que lugar é este?_

Voltou então a fitar o homem inconsciente.

--- Ark Thompson, hem? Bem, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada... De qualquer forma, essa não é uma maneira de alguém morrer!

Pensativo e confuso com sua amnésia, o sujeito, ainda abaixado, nem percebeu que alguém caminhava às suas costas. Os passos eram lentos e quase silenciosos, misturando-se ao aterrador som do vento. O desmemoriado só notou que havia uma pessoa atrás de si quando um forte cheiro de carne podre atingiu suas narinas.

--- Quê? – exclamou, virando a cabeça.

O estado do sujeito era deprimente. Sua face estava totalmente desfigurada, com um olho totalmente branco e onde deveria estar o outro, via-se um buraco negro ensangüentado. Uma espécie de ácido escorria de seus lábios. A camisa fora totalmente tingida de vermelho e um dos braços estava praticamente sem pele. Ele fitou o espantado bom samaritano por alguns instantes, tentando se equilibrar feito um bêbado.

--- Você precisa de ajuda?

A resposta foi um gemido do bizarro ser, que agarrou seus ombros, abrindo a nojenta boca. Um pouco daquele ácido caiu sobre a jaqueta de nosso herói. Este, assustado, deu um chute no abdômen do indivíduo decomposto, que, repelido, recuou temporariamente.

--- O que é você?

Outro gemido, e a criatura se preparou para um novo ataque. O desmemoriado não pensou duas vezes: sacou a pistola e disparou uma vez, atingindo o tórax do adversário. Este, porém, pareceu não sofrer nada com o tiro.

Recuando dois passos, ele atirou novamente, atingindo o braço sem pele do agressor. Surpresa teve quando o membro veio ao chão, deixando um rastro de sangue pelo beco.

Mas aquela coisa ainda estava de pé, pronta para morder o pescoço do atirador. Este, entretanto, foi mais rápido e terminou com mais um disparo, o qual atingiu em cheio a testa do moribundo.

O ser repugnante caiu de bruços sobre uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Estava morto. De uma vez por todas.

Nosso herói limpou o suor da testa, sem conseguir parar de olhar para aquela coisa grotesca. De repente, viu algo brilhar ao lado do corpo.

_Hei, o que é isto?_

Ele se abaixou para ver melhor. Era uma chave de metal um tanto enferrujada.

O desmemoriado apanhou o artefato, imaginando qual fechadura ele destrancaria. Depois olhou novamente para o suposto Ark Thompson, inerte no chão.

_Se eu ficar aqui podem aparecer mais dessas coisas... É melhor que eu vá procurar ajuda para mim e esse cara!_

O piloto do helicóptero virou-se na direção da porta de ferro na curva do beco. Ele então caminhou até ela e tentou girar em vão a maçaneta. Estava trancada.

_A chave!_

Em seguida encaixou a chave na fechadura, conseguindo destrancá-la. Caminho livre. Antes de seguir em frente, o sobrevivente da queda olhou para os dois corpos inertes no beco e para a Beretta em suas mãos trêmulas. Onde estaria? Quem era? Essas perguntas apenas ele mesmo poderia responder, mas não naquele momento...

O caça F-22 contornou mais uma montanha, e então o piloto pôde avistar o esconderijo da FPA, situado num bunker incrustado numa encosta rochosa. Um abrigo impenetrável, segundo Ronald Freewell.

--- Isso é o que veremos... – murmurou o piloto do jato.

O reduto foi enquadrado na mira, e logo depois o homem no controle do avião pressionou um dos botões presentes na alavanca de comando. Assim, o recipiente alaranjado antes visto por Ark foi disparado da mesma forma que um míssil, rumando em altíssima velocidade até a base inimiga.

--- O pacote foi entregue, senhor! – informou o autor do ataque pelo rádio da aeronave.

--- Ótimo – respondeu Burke. – Volte imediatamente! Nosso "presente" cuidará do resto!

--- Sim senhor!

Numa ágil manobra de 180º, o F-22 deu meia-volta, iniciando o trajeto de volta à base militar nos arredores de San Jose, Califórnia. A missão estava cumprida, e a FPA pagaria caro por ter tentado enganar Burke. Da mesma maneira que os habitantes da ilha Sheena haviam sentido a insana ira de Vincent Goldman ao tentarem delatá-lo ao quartel-general da Umbrella...

Naquele instante, cerca de uma centena de membros da FPA tomavam café da manhã no amplo refeitório do esconderijo do grupo terrorista, um extenso complexo subterrâneo ocultado dentro de uma montanha. Assemelhando-se a ursos esfomeados, os integrantes do movimento, sentados ao redor de mesas metálicas retangulares, devoravam pratos de panquecas com mel e ovos com bacon, preparando-se para mais um dia recebendo ordens vindas de Freewell.

De repente, as luzes no teto do local oscilaram, ao mesmo tempo em que um estranho ruído chegava aos ouvidos dos presentes. Boa parte dos terroristas se levantou, olhando de forma preocupada ao redor. Algo errado estava ocorrendo.

--- O que foi isso? – indagou um deles. – Vocês ouviram?

O som foi se tornando cada vez mais alto, somado a gritos e um crescente tremor. Algo estava se aproximando do lugar com extrema violência e, percebendo isso, os soldados da FPA se esconderam sob as mesas, temendo o pior. No auge do pânico, um terço do teto cedeu, rompendo as tubulações de água que ali passavam. Com isso o refeitório começou a ser alagado, e simultaneamente a terra parou de tremer. Os combatentes se ergueram com grande receio para ver o que acontecera, e não tinham palavras para descrever o que viam.

Onde antes era a cozinha, havia uma grande cápsula laranja revestida por uma couraça de metal deveras resistente, que com o impacto afundara cerca de um metro no chão. Olhando para o buraco acima de suas cabeças, os membros da FPA puderam enxergar os andares superiores e, no topo do túnel criado pelo incomum projétil, era possível contemplar o céu matinal. Concluíram que de alguma forma aquele artefato fora lançado contra o esconderijo, e conseguira penetrar nele causando grande estrago.

--- Com mil demônios! – berrou um dos terroristas, calças molhadas devido à água que invadia o local. – O que é essa coisa?

Um pequeno grupo de homens caminhou até a cápsula para examiná-la melhor. Ela possuía o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco nas extremidades, e também uma inscrição em letras brancas no centro, que foi lida em voz alta por um jovem integrante do movimento:

--- T-00!

--- Mas o que isso significa? – perguntou um soldado próximo.

Súbito, mais um barulho, agora vindo do artefato. Os combatentes se afastaram e, para espanto de todos, viram que ele estava se abrindo. Metade da couraça foi removida automaticamente, deslizando para dentro do envoltório. Assim o interior da cápsula foi revelado, inclusive seu ocupante...

Ele se ergueu num piscar de olhos, fitando os indivíduos que o observavam com medo difícil de descrever. Tinha mais de dois metros de altura, era careca, forte, pálido e trajava um espesso sobretudo verde, além de pesadas botas pretas. Seu rosto era totalmente inexpressivo, semelhante ao de um "serial killer" que não hesita em matar.

--- Meu Deus! – gritou um dos presentes.

Sem ao menos piscar, o mutante apanhou um terrorista pelo pescoço, quebrando-o sem empregar nem ao menos metade de sua força. Os demais membros da FPA tentavam fugir desesperados, enquanto o nível da água continuava subindo. Movendo-se lentamente, o T-00 encurralou um grupo de jovens junto a uma parede, erguendo seus braços para em seguida abaixá-los violentamente, transformando suas vítimas em sacos de ossos partidos. A matança estava só começando...

Depois de percorrer mais um grande número de metros, Ark finalmente chegou ao que parecia ser a entrada do esconderijo da FPA: uma caverna ao lado de uma guarita. Todavia, não havia vigia algum no local, tampouco qualquer sinal de presença humana. Cauteloso, Thompson avançou na direção do lugar, constatando que realmente se encontrava vazio. Aquilo com certeza não estava certo.

Antes de adentrar a montanha, o sobrevivente da ilha Sheena parou e verificou a munição de seu rifle. Tudo OK. Logo depois seguiu em frente pelo túnel, iluminado precariamente por lâmpadas junto às paredes. Ark não se sentia bem. Aquilo não podia ser mais fácil. Ou a FPA era negligente em relação àquele acesso ao reduto, ou então o amigo de Leon estava a caminho de uma terrível armadilha...

--- Preciso de mais homens no setor "H" com urgência! – exclamou um terrorista pelo rádio, enquanto, junto com alguns colegas, tentava conter o avanço da criatura.

Porém, os ataques por parte deles eram inúteis. Nada era capaz de derrubar o gigante careca, incluindo balas de grosso calibre e até granadas. Por onde o T-00 passava, deixava um rastro de morte e destruição, com paredes quebradas e corpos retorcidos. O mutante fora enviado por alguém que desejava ver todos os integrantes da FPA mortos. Alguém totalmente sem escrúpulos e capaz de elaborar esquemas doentios.

Ronald Freewell tinha certeza de que o monstro fora mandado pelo homem que julgara ser seu aliado na luta pela "América dos Sonhos". Completamente arrependido, o líder do movimento podia sentir em seu próprio corpo as fraturas e mutilações provocadas pelo assassino em seus comandados, e num certo momento quis poder voltar no tempo para se afastar de Burke antes que aquele desastre ocorresse.

Quando o comandante do reduto viu que a máquina de matar invadira sua sala, não pensou duas vezes: fitando a aterrorizante face inexpressiva do invasor, Freewell sacou uma pistola calibre 45 e encostou o cano dela sob seu queixo. Quando o T-00 ia agarrá-lo com uma das mãos, Ronald pressionou o gatilho, preferindo se suicidar a ter uma morte dolorosa causada por aquele ser inumano.

Ark vencera a caverna e já ganhava os corredores do esconderijo subterrâneo, sem encontrar qualquer contratempo pela frente. Podia ouvir gritos e tiros não muito longe, talvez eles tivessem algo a ver com aquela ausência de guardas pelo caminho. Thompson estava certo de que encontraria grandes perigos caso avançasse mais, e por isso não tirava o dedo do gatilho do rifle, pronto para usá-lo a qualquer momento.

Após mais alguns passos, o ex-detetive ouviu gemidos. Uma voz sumida implorava por socorro. Temeroso, Ark contornou uma curva do corredor, deparando-se com uma cena deprimente: um rapaz usando o uniforme militar verde-escuro da FPA rastejava em sua direção, deixando uma trilha de sangue pelo caminho. Empregando as poucas forças que lhe restavam, o moribundo ergueu um dos braços na direção de Thompson, pronunciando suas últimas palavras:

--- Ele é indestrutível!

Em seguida morreu, sua cabeça tocando o chão num baque. Antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos, o sobrevivente da ilha Sheena ouviu pesados passos vindo até si. Levantou os olhos. Mal podia crer. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo de novo!

Dez anos antes.

Ark corre por uma passarela de metal que leva ao outro lado do amplo ambiente. Tanto à sua direita quanto à sua esquerda, há, enfileiradas, várias câmaras de hibernação contendo mais daqueles mutantes carecas de sobretudo verde idênticos aos que enfrentara no caminho até ali. Aquela ilha realmente estava sendo usada para produzir monstros em massa.

No meio do trajeto, um desses assassinos titânicos salta diante de Thompson, bloqueando a passagem. O sobrevivente saca seu revólver Magnum, apontando-o para o oponente. Teria de derrubá-lo se quisesse avançar.

_Eu preciso me lembrar... Eu preciso sobreviver!_

Agora tudo se repetia. Um T-00 caminhava pelo corredor se aproximando cada vez mais de Ark, punhos sempre fechados e prontos para aniquilar quem ousasse cruzar seu caminho. Mutantes como aquele haviam sido apelidados de "Mr. X" por Claire Redfield durante o incidente em Raccoon City, devido ao ar enigmático e horripilante que possuíam. Não poderia haver melhor denominação para eles.

Thompson apontou o rifle. Com um pouco de sorte seria capaz de derrubar o inimigo temporariamente, permitindo que fugisse. O gatilho foi pressionado, e a bala disparada atingiu o peito do monstro. Apesar de ter perdido sangue, "Mr. X" não se abalou, continuando a caminhar até sua nova vítima. Sem desistir, o amigo de Leon atirou mais uma vez. O projétil perfurou o ombro esquerdo da arma bio-orgânica, mas isso ainda não foi suficiente para levá-lo ao chão.

--- Droga! – gritou Thompson.

O T-00 já estava próximo demais. Ark preparou-se para receber um golpe mortal. Porém, seu adversário agiu de forma diferente: com as mãos, apanhou o rifle do ex-detetive, partindo-o ao meio com uma forte joelhada. Ele pretendia desarmá-lo antes de matá-lo, como o sobrevivente logo percebeu. Sacando sua Samurai Edge, teve tempo de correr, disparando contra o mutante agora com a pistola.

Este último, voltando-se novamente para o alvo, correu em sua direção, pronto para eliminá-lo com um inesperado e devastador golpe com o ombro. Mais esperto que seu caçador, Ark rolou pelo chão, escapando do ataque, que acabou por abrir um grande rombo numa parede próxima. "Mr. X" fora parar dentro de um depósito, mas já voltava ao corredor passando pelo buraco que fizera. Thompson recomeçou a correr, dirigindo-se até um lance de escadas.

O fugitivo desceu velozmente, por muito pouco não tropeçando no último degrau. Podia sentir os aterrorizantes passos do T-00 atrás de si, que faziam tremer o chão. Apontou a pistola para trás, porém nada viu. Apesar de forte e resistente, aquele matador criado pela Umbrella possuía um ponto fraco: era lento. E Ark tiraria vantagem disso para vencê-lo.

Adentrando um novo corredor, o ex-detetive passou por vários cadáveres cheios de sangue. Procurando não fitá-los, avançou até uma porta ao lado da qual existia uma placa indicando mais um lance de escadas. Arfando, começou a percorrer mais aqueles degraus, e de repente sentiu um repentino frio nas pernas. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que aquele nível estava todo alagado, com alguns corpos boiando na água. Imerso em líquido até a cintura, Thompson, apesar de ter agora sua mobilidade prejudicada, seguiu em frente buscando respostas e uma saída. Assim como na ilha Sheena, precisava sobreviver àquele pesadelo.

San Jose.

Sentado em sua sala, Burke imaginava como o Tyrant que enviara ao Colorado estaria se saindo no extermínio dos integrantes da FPA. Ele os encurralara da mesma forma que um felino ataca uma toca de roedores imundos. Divertia-se apenas em pensar...

Não admitia que pessoa alguma o enganasse. Qualquer que fosse.

Ark cruzou uma porta com a inscrição "Refeitório", notando que a água continuava subindo. Entrando no local, o amigo de Leon descobriu a causa do alagamento: uma tubulação no teto fora de alguma forma rompida, inundando todo aquele subsolo. O recinto estava repleto de cadáveres e, próximo aos canos partidos, via-se um grande buraco que permitia visualizar os níveis superiores e a luz do dia. Thompson se aproximou de tal abertura, intrigado sobre o que ocorrera ali, quando algo saltou por ela, atingindo o chão num brusco tremor. Tendo suas vestes encharcadas pelo líquido levantado com o impacto, o sobrevivente apontou a Samurai Edge para "Mr. X", que resolvera tomar um atalho até o local.

Apesar da água deixar o monstro ainda mais lento, Ark sabia que os T-00 eram mutantes poderosos que não deveriam ser subestimados. Tomando distância, o ex-detetive iniciou uma nova seqüência de disparos com a arma, atingindo o tórax do assassino sem ainda, no entanto, causar-lhe dano. Foi então que, olhando para um emaranhado de fios no teto que mantinham as lâmpadas do refeitório acesas, uma tubulação intacta que adentrava uma parede perto da entrada de um duto de ventilação e a pistola em sua mão direita, Thompson elaborou um plano arriscado, mas que poderia dar muito certo...

Movimentando-se o mais rápido possível, o combatente se dirigiu até o cano que avistara, esquivando-se de um soco dado pelo T-00. Num salto esforçado, Ark agarrou a estrutura metálica, e permaneceu pendurado nela pela mão esquerda. Com a outra, mirou na direção de uma das luzes. A máquina de matar se aproximava mais e mais. Um tiro foi efetuado, destruindo um dos suportes da luminária e fazendo com que ela ficasse presa ao teto apenas por um cabo elétrico. Mordendo os lábios, o atirador pressionou novamente o gatilho, ao mesmo tempo em que impulsionava seu corpo para cima, abraçando a tubulação com os braços e assim se posicionando totalmente fora d'água.

A segunda bala provocou a queda da lâmpada dentro do líquido, entrando em contato com ele também o fio de energia. A eletricidade se propagou pela improvisada piscina e pareceu afetar "Mr. X", já que ele parou de andar e aparentava estar sendo eletrocutado. Sorrindo devido ao feito que realizara, Ark, segurando firmemente o cano, repetiu o processo com outras lâmpadas próximas, aumentando a intensidade da corrente conduzida pela água. Instantes depois, Thompson começou a sentir um terrível cheiro de carne queimada. Observando o T-00, viu que o traje do monstro era aos poucos desintegrado, e uma leve fumaça saía de seu corpo. Estava fritando.

O gigante careca não resistiu por muito tempo: após mais alguns segundos, desfaleceu lentamente, imergindo como uma pesada pedra num lago. Tomado por uma reconfortante sensação de alívio, Thompson, pendurado à tubulação, esgueirou-se até a entrada do duto mencionado há pouco, derrubando a grade que o fechava com uma série de chutes. Numa tarefa que exigiu certo esforço, o amigo de Leon entrou pela abertura cuidadosamente para não tocar a água sob hipótese alguma. Já dentro da estreita passagem, começou a rastejar pelo sistema de ventilação de volta à superfície. Ele tinha de conseguir!

_**Continua...**_


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Ark corria, corria e corria. Sem dar conta, já saía pela caverna que utilizara para penetrar no reduto inimigo. Estar de volta ao ar livre lhe deixava mais tranqüilo, porém ainda não chegara o momento de parar e descansar. Continuando a fugir em disparada, o eterno sobrevivente se embrenhou novamente na floresta, desviando dos pinheiros em seu caminho conforme se afastava do esconderijo maldito. Até que, sem mais nem menos, ouviu um urro alto e apavorante.

Tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Seu coração, pulsando intensamente, parecia ter lhe subido à garganta. De alguma forma sabia que "Mr. X" ainda estava vivo, e naquele instante provavelmente subia pelos túneis para pegá-lo. Decidido a deixá-lo para trás, Thompson apressou ainda mais seus passos, temendo ser aniquilado pela grotesca criatura. Nunca pensara que aquela missão poderia terminar daquela forma.

Logo ganhou um espaço aberto forrado de neve. Mais um urro ecoou pelas montanhas, e Ark, desnorteado, olhou ao redor procurando uma nova direção para continuar correndo. Deu-se conta de que não se lembrava do trajeto de ida, e agora estava perdido num ambiente inóspito e selvagem com um monstro em seu encalço.

E ele surgiu em sua verdadeira forma: sem o traje verde, músculos expostos num misto de branco e vermelho e com afiadas garras em ambas as mãos. O encurralado fugitivo lembrou-se do Wolverine dos X-Men. O mutante diante de si era uma versão mais bizarra e mortal do personagem. Parecendo sorrir para Ark, o T-00 partiu em alta velocidade em direção ao ex-detetive, preparado para liquidá-lo com um só golpe. Conformado, Thompson parecia já aceitar seu destino trágico, quando o inesperado aconteceu...

Uma grande explosão lançou o amigo de Leon para trás, embaçando sua visão temporariamente. Ao voltar a enxergar normalmente, deparou-se com uma cratera negra diante de si, sem qualquer vestígio do "Mr. X". O assassino fora transformado em poeira, e Ark entendeu o que ocorrera ao ouvir o som de um helicóptero se aproximando.

Era um Comanche. O piloto salvara a vida de Thompson, disparando um míssil contra o T-00. Imensamente agradecido, o sobrevivente acenou para a aeronave, e foi jogada uma escada para que subisse a bordo. Ao entrar no helicóptero, viu que a pessoa diante do painel de comando era um homem de óculos escuros, o qual imediatamente se identificou:

--- Meu nome é Ernest Adams, agente do FBI! Não se preocupe, estou aqui para ajudar!

--- Obrigado – disse Ark, desabando sobre um assento de tanto cansaço. – Mas como me encontrou?

--- Estou mantendo contato com o agente Leon S. Kennedy, do Serviço Secreto! Vocês são bons amigos, certo?

O ex-detetive sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que o Comanche se afastava do local. Adams informou:

--- Os agentes Marrin e Zarek estão seguros em Leadville! Washington mandou uma ordem de emergência à Academia da Força Aérea em Colorado Springs, e uma esquadrilha está sendo enviada para cá com o objetivo de bombardear White Creek e a base da FPA usando napalm, eliminando quaisquer resquícios do vírus!

--- E pensar que tudo isso foi causado por esse maldito grupo terrorista...

--- Na verdade, senhor Thompson, a FPA não está sozinha nisso...

Franzindo a testa, Ark, sem pestanejar, exigiu uma explicação mais detalhada:

--- Como assim?

--- Um homem em especial está por trás de parte dos acontecimentos ocorridos nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. E tal indivíduo é um antigo conhecido seu... O nome dele é Vincent. Vincent Goldman.

Aquela revelação o assustou mais do que a reaparição do T-00. Era algo difícil, e doloroso, de engolir. Vincent Goldman estava vivo. Um sujeito que causara tanto mal a pessoas inocentes sobrevivera à ilha Sheena e ainda se encontrava em circulação.

--- Eu não posso crer...

--- Com o fim da Umbrella, Vincent trocou de identidade para não ser preso. Tornou-se Josh Burke, um cidadão acima de qualquer suspeita. E, pelo que pude averiguar, ele sempre teve um sonho: reerguer a empresa para qual trabalhava.

Ark ouvia com atenção.

--- Para atingir tal meta, Goldman, ou melhor, Burke, precisava de subsídios – continuou o federal. – Dinheiro. Por isso seus olhos se voltaram para a FPA. As atividades ilegais do grupo movimentavam recentemente uma exorbitante quantidade de dólares. Isso chamou a atenção de Josh. No período, ele possuía alguns soldados experientes sob seu comando, entre eles o misterioso mercenário conhecido apenas como Hunk. Um dos membros da FPA, o major Jack Krauser, roubou uma amostra do T-Virus de dentro de uma base militar e a forneceu ao movimento. O líder, Ronald Freewell, poderia manipular o governo como bem entendesse com o que tinha em mãos. Foi quando Burke surgiu, e ele soube explorar a grande fraqueza de Freewell: sua ambição. Oferecendo o auxílio de seus homens em troca de alguns milhões em sua conta bancária, Josh prometeu a Ronald que lhe forneceria um vírus muito mais poderoso, com o qual poderia infectar uma grande cidade de forma rápida e infalível. Acontece que, desde os tempos da falência da Umbrella, Burke desconfiava da existência de alguns barris criogênicos contendo zumbis em hibernação, legado de Raccoon, que acabaram sendo espalhados pelo país devido a descuidos do Pentágono. Algum tempo depois descobriu que dois desses recipientes estavam em posse de James Murray, chefe de pesquisas do Laboratório Vinnewood, em São Francisco, Califórnia.

--- Por que o interesse neles?

--- Segundo o raciocínio de Burke, o tempo que o T-Virus permaneceu incubado nesses barris faria com que ele sofresse alterações em sua estrutura genética. E ele estava certo, pois o período de infecção tornou-se muito mais rápido. Usando o dinheiro cedido por Freewell, Josh passou a patrocinar a pesquisa realizada em Vinnewood e enviou seu ingênuo protegido, Lott Klein, para trabalhar no local, realizando assim uma espionagem involuntária...

--- Lott... Oh, meu Deus...

--- Enquanto isso, numa ação repudiada por Burke, a FPA contaminou White Creek com o T-Virus numa tentativa de intimidar o governo. Freewell sabia que o Serviço Secreto os estava investigando, e por isso encarregou Krauser de criar uma distração em São Francisco e desviar temporariamente a atenção de Washington enquanto eles semeavam o caos aqui no Colorado. Convenientemente, Josh iniciou uma operação para invadir Vinnewood com seus homens na mesma noite, e Freewell, desconfiando que seu recente sócio poderia traí-lo, não lhe entregando os barris, enviou Jack até o laboratório para "supervisionar" a ação. Por um descuido de Murray, o vírus dos recipientes escapara dentro do prédio, transformando todos em mortos-vivos. A situação foi contornada, e o esquadrão de Burke, liderado por Hunk, levou embora um dos zumbis em hibernação...

--- Mas o que explica aquele T-00 que massacrou a FPA?

--- Eu presumo que Jack Krauser tenha sido descoberto. Burke, como você sabe muito bem, não admite ser enganado, e por esse motivo enviou o mutante ao esconderijo do movimento para aniquilar a todos. De qualquer forma ele não precisava mais deles. Antes que você pergunte, Josh conseguiu o T-00 e outros monstros da Umbrella através de saques a instalações secretas da empresa abandonadas ao redor do mundo. Ele é um homem esperto.

--- Então Vincent tem em seu poder uma versão mais poderosa do T-Virus e eliminou aqueles que poderiam de alguma forma ameaçá-lo...

--- Errado. Ainda havia uma pessoa que ele não pôde assassinar. Sherry Birkin. Lembra-se do atentado há alguns dias? Burke pediu a cabeça dela a FPA, pois um ex-colega de Vincent, atualmente na prisão, revelou o segredo dele à promotora. Krauser manipulou um ex-fuzileiro chamado Billy Coen para que organizasse a emboscada, porém, como sabemos, a jovem felizmente sobreviveu. Há algumas horas ela me contou tudo, e neste momento estou aqui falando com você. Nosso objetivo atual, senhor Thompson, é unir forças para que Josh Burke não consiga concluir seu plano de ressuscitar a Umbrella!

Atônito, Ark gostaria de fazer mais mil perguntas a Adams, mas apenas reclinou a cabeça, completamente exausto. Precisava recompor suas forças, pois a batalha, ou melhor, a guerra que se seguiria seria decisiva para todos que um dia haviam sentido na pele a destruição que a Umbrella poderia causar. Olhando através de uma janela, o ex-detetive viu intensas chamas e fumaça ao longe, concluindo que o bombardeio mencionado pelo agente do FBI já tivera início. Colocando a Samurai Edge sobre o assento ao lado, Ark relaxou o corpo e fechou os olhos.

Sobrevivera mais uma vez.

San Jose.

A movimentação na base se intensificara. Um helicóptero Black Hawk aguardava Josh Burke num heliporto situado ao norte do alojamento principal. O comandante embarcou junto com Hunk e mais três soldados. O piloto ligou as hélices, perguntando ao superior:

--- Para onde, senhor?

--- Raccoon City, depressa! – respondeu ele.

Instantes depois a aeronave levantou vôo. Burke abriu uma pasta de documentos e passou a examinar os papéis, assim como fizera quando estava em sua sala. Hunk informou:

--- O helicóptero trazendo o barril também partirá rumo a Raccoon, daqui a aproximadamente quinze minutos, senhor! Quanto a Krauser, será enviado para nosso centro provisório de detenção!

--- Ótimo, meu caro. Sua eficiência me impressiona.

E Josh voltou a ler o relatório referente ao "Projeto Nemesis X". Enquanto percorria com os olhos as informações nele presentes, lembrou-se de uma célebre frase de Napoleão: "Centenas de séculos decorrerão antes que as circunstâncias acumuladas sobre minha cabeça encontrem um outro na multidão para reproduzir o mesmo espetáculo". Realmente as condições que possibilitariam o êxito de Burke não poderiam ser melhores. Adquirira uma nova arma biológica, a evolução do T-Virus, a qual nomeara de "TX". Não haveria nenhum obstáculo em seu caminho. A Umbrella renasceria para subjugar todos os governos do mundo, e aquele que um dia fora Vincent Goldman se tornaria seu líder máximo.

O verdadeiro e duradouro espetáculo estava às vésperas da estréia.

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".

4


End file.
